


They laid entwined in each other's arms

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Consensual Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear of losing, Illicit dreams, Letters, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Spending Time Together, bonding with dragons, talk of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon and Dany's time together for two weeks on the ship that is taking them to White Harbor.





	1. In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a comment on tumblr. I'm hoping to make this multi chapter and warning from now, it is going to be smutty, and angsty. Thanks for reading!

The floor beneath her, the air around her felt different than most of the days. The winds were kinder, the sun was warmer, and all the voices in her head, insecurities, fear were vanishing, leaving her, reducing her with feelings of butterflies in her stomach. 

They had decided during the small council meeting that she was going to travel to Winterfell with the ship. The very same ship that King in the North was also going to reside in. Her face felt warmer, her clothes couldn't fit around her as she desperately wanted to get rid of everything around her. Her heart was swelling with excitement. But she didn't know the reason. The king hadn't told her anything but she had felt it. Something in his eyes had told her about their time together in the ship. 

She walked to her room now. Missandei was putting her clothes neatly in the boxes. She ran her fingers through her clothes, some of them were from Meereen. She imagined what would happen if she wore these in front of the King despite the cold winds in Dragonstone. The mere thought of seducing him with her body made her cheeks flush as warmth rose in her stomach and she rested her hand on it as if clenching it hard would release all her tension that she desperately wanted to deny. A tension it was towards this, Jon Snow. 

During their last dinner in Dragonstone, Dany was sitting across him on the table, eating and drinking gracefully. Jon was jealous of that goblet of wine that was touching her lips whenever she sipped some, or the napkin that was wiping her cheeks and sides of her mouth. He shifted in his chair imagining the many ways he could be with her, her bare skin, _is her body as pale as her face and hands?_   The sounds she would make under his fingers. He couldn't breathe for a few moments and found comfort in drinking his wine, filling his stomach with it completely that left Davos looking at him in surprise. All the time, Jon was watching Dany with eyes gone black, wide, nothing resembling his usual calm manner. 

Dany felt it, watching him watch her. The conversations around her, Tyrion's voice, or Missandei's remarks were coming from far away. She too shifted in her chair, resting her free hand in between her thighs, through her heavy black gown. She knew there's no release in that act, but something that could make her imagine the King's hands on her, between her, inside of her..The thought made her gasp and made her rest her goblet that was touching her lips on the table abruptly. 

They were looking at each other now trying very hard to not to make it obvious to everyone around them, but if it was up to them, they would've ran to their room right there and then, taking their clothes off of each other, no ,tearing each other's clothes until nothing was left of them, only bones and flesh.

When dinner ended, Dany apologized herself and walked to her room as they had a long travel ahead of them. She bowed , and left the room with Missandei following her behind. 

It took Jon minutes to to excuse himself and leave the room, Davos followed him. Walking through the stone hallways, Jon desperately wanted to get rid of the old man who was talking to him about tomorrow and the arrangements, wishing him good night. Jon was nodding, half listening as he wanted to go to Dany and tell her something, promise her, or calm the fire inside of him, that was burning him, his muscles, his groins, and his breeches. 

He wished Davos a good night, waited for him to leave, and after the hallway was clear, he set out to find Dany. He knew her rooms, he walked fast now in darkness as not to be recognized by anyone. 

As he was about to turn the hallways, he heard them talking, he stopped. Dany was standing in front of her room with Missandei as the young girl was leaving, wishing her good night. His heart was pumping very hard now. He knew this was madness, not even knowing what he was going to tell her. What was he going to do to her? But he was sure that she had felt it too, during the council meeting, during dinner, and even when she walked past him leaving the dinner hall, her scent was everything he craved for, a distant memory of a home, a home he hadn't seen or had. 

Missandei finally left, walking the other side. He moved quickly now, Dany hadn't closed her door when he suddenly appeared. She gasped holding on the door, looking at him with puzzled eyes, asking why he was here.

He cleared his throat, feeling like a corpse, stood there, not knowing what to do now. 

"Your grace" he started.

"Yes, is there anything I can do for you at this time?" Dany replied back, aware of her heavy heart beats, clenching on the door knob for dear life, forcing herself very hard to not to invite him inside.

"I came by to wish you good night" all he could manage to say, feeling very boyish, with his flushed cheeks.

Dany had a half-smile on her face that lit Jon's eyes.

"Is that all, your grace? is there anything else you wished to tell me?" Dany teased him, knowing well he felt it, she was sure now. He wanted this too as his breathing was heavy making his gambeson and tunic rise and fall fast. she rested a hand on her stomach to calm herself down while keeping her posture.

"Aye.." he said and not knowing where it came from, without any calculations or thoughts, he walked to her, very close, their foreheads touched, Dany was still holding the door opening it halfway, he slid a hand on her waist making her let out a low gasp, parting her lips. Their eyes were closed. 

"I want you" he whispered. Their foreheads were still touching. if this was another time, he would've beat himself and never to think of acting like this or even uttering these words. Her smell was intoxicating under his nose. 

She put her hand on his hand that was on her waist, making him rub her there, almost wanting him to push her clothes off of her. Her other hand was still on the door keeping it halfway closed. 

"I know" she answered through her pantings. "I dream of you almost every night" she responded back making him groan and his hand became tighter on her waist, pulling her gown, she stopped him, her hand still there.

"Let me, let me then" whispering, he brushed his lips on her forehead, very gently. Her heart was going to stop, she was sure of it. 

"I want you to" she breathed "to touch me, to feel me" her words shattered him, he was going to take her right then and there, he lowered his lips on her cheeks, their eyes were closed. She moved his hand that was on her waist to her bosom through her gown, he growled and her aroused nipples almost felt his touch. He rubbed her there through her layers for a while, still standing in the door's entrance not allowing him to enter.

After some time of running his lips on her face, she took his hand off of her breasts and pulled back opening her eyes. He was startled looking at her breaking the magic between them.

She was panting. "I can't..not now.." her face was red, feeling like a maiden.

He was heaving now "why" all he was able to say

"Not here, someone could see us" she whispered. 

He looked around, the hallway was empty. "When?" he demanded

"Later, we'll know when the time is right, but not now" as much as she was begging him to leave her, it was taking all her willpower to not to drag him inside of her room and make love to him, ride him, tear his clothes, his hair until they were both consumed.

Jon nodded desperately. "I will come back for you" he whispered planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, she giggled. He grinned.

He took her hands and kissed them making her smile and blush, she was finally able to push him away "Go now, go!" she whispered, giggled and felt like her thirteen year old self again, the girl in Braavos who knew nothing of a man's touch, admiration, or even infatuation that the King in the North had towards her, it was clear to her now.

He smiled, straightened himself and walked fast, he didn't look back, knowing if he did, he would've not stopped himself of pushing her to the wall, lift her up, and take her. He didn't know where this sexual arousal came to him, this desire that he long had forgotten. His life had been very busy full of fights, and battles, The Dragon Queen was new to him, she had awakened the man in him, a man he had tamed to be away from worldly desires. 

In the darkness and loneliness of her room that night, she reimagined his touches on her waist, on her breasts and her face. Under her covers, she traced her hands and fingers all over her body, moving frantically, thinking of him, dreaming of him, his musky scent had stayed in her nose and she desperately held on to it not letting his smell go away. She slipped her hands under her shift feeling herself already wet and gasped when she touched herself in between her thighs, opening her eyes in embarrassment as if he was there touching her, he knew she was doing this to herself right now and the thought of it aroused her more than it should've had. Not removing her covers from her, her hand was working on her nub now, faster, her head was tossing left and right on the pillow, moving fast, wanting to find her release, her other hand was on the breast that he had touched. She thought of him, his smile, his forearms, voice, eyes all the while remembering that she had told him to touch her. The thought of it made her blush over and over again until she finally found her release letting out a low moan only seeing the darkness with a heady head, drowsy with affections towards the King. When she calmed down, she opened her eyes, exhaling deeply, turned on her side and slept peacefully remembering his promise. He was going to come back for her.

It didn't take Jon long to release himself as soon as he entered his chamber, he took his clothes off, opened his breeches and held himself, groaning loudly, wanting her desperately, imagining her touch under his fingertips. She was aroused through many layers already, for him. She wanted him. This thought itself made him jerk harder and fuller. He didn't care if his voice was louder now leaning against to the wall as he couldn't wait to get under the bed or in the bath. His hand was grasping the stone wall while his other hand was working around his swollen length. He had no shame now, in different time, he would've made sure he's under the covers, quiet or low in voice despite being all alone in the room with a few candle lights. He shut his eyes tightly, groaned and moved faster thinking of her smooth skin that he had kissed, her voice, her scent that reminded him of a distant memory that he couldn't grasp or recognize, her small hand on his rough one. He moved his hand up and down, bucking himself forward, faster, harder until he came with her name on his lips "Daenerys" he let out, until all of him was consumed, relaxing himself against the wall, his forehead touching the cold stone. His eyes were shut, almost in pain and release at the same time. He supported himself standing against the wall until his heaving finished, calmed down, then went to the bathroom cleaned himself and slept a long sleep. 

Next morning, Dany was leaving her room, the Unsullied were getting her belongings and boxes from her chambers, walking to the beach with Missandei and her Dothraki soldiers, she saw him across talking to Davos as his soldiers were loading the ship with dragonglass, their belongings and other boxes with food and supplies. Her face blushed not wanting to look at him in the eyes. She busied herself with Tyrion's conversations. But somehow Jon's eyes caught hers, he walked to her now, her legs were shaking all the while keeping herself in one piece.

"Good morning, your grace" he said as Missandie, Tyrio, Jorah and Davos were around them. His nature was calm and collecting. 

She nodded and wet her lips, her hands crossed on her lap, she was scared of turning to him remembering her filth under her covers, she knew he would tell of her act. She was the queen but why was she feeling like a maiden girl not wanting to admit her sexuality, discovering new waves of pleasure, fearing that everyone would know of her actions in her bed, alone.

Finally, she said "I hope the winds would be kind for us" 

"I am no captain, but no doubt we will be shaken by massive waves to our core" he responded. Was this an innuendo, something moved in her stomach. 

"Then let's hope we survive this, together" she looked at him now.

His eyes were wider, darker. "Once the mad waves would be over, we'll feel peace again" he almost hear himself groan, vice getting lower.

All the while their advisors knew what they were talking about but no one made a remark or a comment. Dany felt very warm and wanted to get herself away from his circle, his chamber to not to sucked into it like a moth around a flame.

Finally, he got busy with his soldiers, and she did too, found herself almost praying for it. 

They were on the ship now, her boxes were getting put in her rooms, she busied herself with making her room neat and clean, lit the candles and put out a fresh new sheets without letting Missandei touch them, as she ran her fingers on the sheets hoped, no, wanted, no needed him to come to her that night or any night, but he had to come soon as a wave of emotion ran through her remembering their conversation and his lips on her face. 

They had dinner that night on the moving ship. Dany sat with her legs crossed to ease desires that was building as she watched Jon eat as if he had been starved for days. She wondered why was he eating fast and drinking. She didn't have stomach thinking of him, maybe he was collecting strength or was equally nervous as her. When he finished, he pushed his plate, locked his eyes to hers while drinking his goblet of wine, probably his third glass Dany thought. 

After dinner ended, Dany took some time on the deck, wrapped around heavy cloak, watching the waves crash in the darkness of the night under the stars. The wind was cooling her body, her desire, the feelings she knew was forbidden, wrong, she then wondered if she was only feeling physical desire towards the King or was this something more than that. But then she drifted in thinking about how good he was to his people, he cared for humanity, he took a knife, died for them. She hoped that this wasn't true, wished that he was a bad man, but he wasn't, he was everything she strived to become, almost his other half, a long lost twin, perhaps. 

Immersed in her thoughts, she heard someone approaching through the silence, she turned around and it was him.

He too had his cloak on him, smiled when he saw her face, her silky hair that poked through the darkness warming his heart. They stood next to each other for a while, none of them talking.

He observed her, she refused to look at him, her cheeks were flushed, if he spoke, it would've been the end of them. He too knew this was wrong, they shouldn't feel this way, but he hadn't felt anything like this towards a woman in a very long time. On the other hand, he was struggling to not overcome his honor, her honor. He would never want to dishonor her by taking her in his arms. If he was going to sleep with her, he had to make an honest woman out of her as he would never want to leave her with his stain on her, mark her with shame. But these thoughts bore new ideas in him, _marriage_ , he thought on that cold deck, but who would dare to marry the dragon queen. She was everything he loved, wanted, and admired.

He felt her come close to him now, still not facing him, he felt warmer knowing she wanted it too.

After some silence of listening to the calming waves, she turned to him "I am going to my room now" she lingered her gaze on his widened pupils and serious face. 

She turned with a tease, making him gasp for her, he turned with her, watched her go below deck. This was a clear invitation now for him to come to her rooms.

He walked fast to his room, threw his cloak on his bed, took out his metal plate off of his chest, and opened his collar. He paced back and forth in his room, drank some water, no, glasses of water to calm himself down. He thought whether or not to open his hair, but he didn't care as much about it. She wanted him, invited him, he knew that much. All the thoughts of honor, duty and family were gone from his head, all he wanted was her, feel her warmth inside, her skin, her smell, his head was heady with thoughts, dizzying. He finally stopped and looked himself into the mirror, breathing, he knew what he had to do, and he left his room.

She put her cloak on a chair, took out her chain and cape around her gown, her heart was pounding, thought of unbraiding her hair, but there was no time for that, how about if she takes her gown off, no no, what if he goes back, she didn't want to seem eager or humiliated. She too looked herself into the mirror, brushing her hair, making it look less fuzzier. She leaned against the wall, held her stomach, the emotions were too big to overcome, the anticipation was going to kill her, every nerve in her body was burning, yearning for him. 

There was a knock on her door. 

She straightened herself, breathed in deeply and walked non-chalantly to open the door.

It was him, he came for her as he promised. 

His eyes were wide, dark, no words, standing in front of her with his grace, she pushed her door open now unlike last night at Dragonstone.

He entered, taking her welcome without unlocking their gazes from each other, he pushed the door closed, roughly making something move in her heart. 

 _She is beautiful, perfect_ all he could think about.

They stood there for a few minutes gazing at each other, the shadow coming from the candles shifted their faces. 

Somehow both of them wrapped their hands around each other, their lips pushed each other's, hungrily, not fast enough as she traced her small hands all over his back, through his rough clothes, and he pulled on her small waist, running his hands to her lower body, he feared to touch her on her buttocks, keeping his hands on her waist and stomach. After some time of kissing he whispered "open your mouth" and oh she did as he entered his tongue inside of her making her moan in his mouth as she pulled on his tunic forcefully. She found herself succumbing to him, to her desires, she would do whatever he ordered of her. 

On the contrary, he feared of touching her, although he wanted to tear her gown off. 

"touch me" she ordered breaking their kiss enough to say that and ran her mouth on his jaw. He didn't respond, still keeping his hands on her waist. "I said touch me, feel me.." she pleaded again, pushing her lips on his harder now than ever making him go a few steps back in the room taking her with him. He didn't wait now as he unclasped the front of her gown and slipped his hand inside of her warm body feeling her silky shift and her bare skin, she gasped and urged him to go deeper, and oh he did. He rubbed his hand on her breasts inside of her gown for a while making her hard and ready. She then started pulling on his tunic, frustrated, he helped her, still trying not to break their kisses. She helped him to take it off across his head, he threw it on the floor. "aahh" he heard coming from her in anticipation, something stirred in him faster. She then unbuttoned his gambeson, helping him to take it off across his shoulders, they were wide to her surprise, she then moved her hands quickly to unbuckle his belt, he gasped biting her lower lip and she reached to him. 

He let it fall on the floor, her fingers felt his figure now through his white shirt peeking his chest skin. She smiled at him before going and kissing his collarbone, he let her kiss him there, she ran the side of her tongue and lips there for while as he took her gown off of her, she helped him, and threw it on the floor in that pile. She was in her shift now, black, sheer and boots with tights underneath. 

He pulled her face from his chest, cradling her face in his palms, her curls were entwined in his fingers, lips red from kissing and sucking, he smiled, she smiled with desire, and they caught their breaths, not believing that they were doing this, this was happening. 

"I want to kiss you" he panted as he traced his lips on her face, and her neck. "Kiss me then" she responded all the while arching her neck back opening it for him.

He traced his tongue on her collarbone, bare tongue making her shiver, her skin tasted like honey, plums, strawberries, anything sweet that he longed for, then closed his lips around her sensitive skin of the neck and earlobe, sucked on them, leaving red marks, all the while feeling her hands on his breeches, he groaned. but she traced her fingers up again, digging her hands in the muscles of his lower back, pulling on his white shirt. 

They needed time to touch each other, get used to each other and break the awkwardness. They took their time fearing if they move fast enough, they will fall through the hill to the abyss that they won't be able to come back up alive.

Every single touch of his was burning her, he moved his hands on her buttocks, lifting her, squeezing her, "aahh" she let out on his sudden touch, mouth open, kissing his neck as she reached him, she was more than happy now, bathing in her desires, wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders and neck, moaning low in his ear. He bucked himself to her hips a few times, she felt his hardness across her, still holding her through her buttocks, he pushed into her through their clothes again and again, until she found the strength to pull him away. 

"Take me to the bed" she panted. "Take me" she needed. He grinned through his lose curls falling on his face. 

As both of them were still half clothed, he lifted her up and made her sit on the edge of the bed, she felt dizzy with desire not wanting to break her touch. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her boots one by one, she was going to fall from panting, as his fingers ran through her legs. He then traced his hands up her thighs to let her free of her tights, they locked eyes again, he wanted to see her get aroused, the pleasure on her face, and she did, she moved and burned as he took her tights off of her leaving her with bare legs. She pulled him to her mouth now, kissing him long and hard. After a few minutes he gasped, she then pulled his shirt off of him, and took a minute to adjust to his body. He had broad shoulders, and very muscular chest was showed his good heart planted on it with stabs. She felt crying, he sensed it, but he lifted her up on the bed, resting her head on the pillow, and hovered over her, not allowing her to take moments and immerse in her sadness towards his body. There was no time for that, not now, not tonight.

They were kissing now, panting, he licked her face, her neck, she gasped, biting below his earlobe. Her hands moved to his lower body. "Take this off" she said as she opened his breeches, he let her to. When he was completely free, she felt his length, ready for her, she smiled through their kiss, he knew. Immediately he shimmied himself off of them, kicking his boots, off. He was completely naked now and her hand was working around his swollen member making him growl like a wolf.

She was still in her shift, though, he just realized through all that burn and heat. She then let him go, grabbed his hands and rested both of them on her breasts through her shifts "here" she said "here, feel me here" she repeated like a dream "can you feel me here" she said again, he only kissed her harder and squeezed her nipples making her moan "yeah" he responded finally, mixed with breathing and pantings. She then moved his hands in between her thighs "here, yes" she said it again "keep them here" she pleaded him desperately, he cupped her fold through her shift and she arched her back "you're wet" he said kissing her neck, rubbing his hand on her folds that were soaking "wet for you, ready for you" she panted making him move frantically as she moved her hips on his hand. "can you feel me" she asked as he felt her heartbeat there, he nodded with desire "I'm all yours, ravish me.. " she panted.

She suddenly felt him move the hem of her shift up quickly puddling it to her waist, she laughed in desire, shimmying her waist under him, he smiled too, bit her nipple through her shift in passion, he then put two of his fingers in his mouth, soaked them with his saliva and she arched her head to the front, wanting him, not believing what he was about to do and how aroused she felt on that simple act. His eyes was fully wide, burning with heat, and he slowly entered two fingers inside of her and she arched her back sharply. It had been a very long time that she had felt someone in there other than her little fingers. She tossed her head sideways on the pillow as his moves became faster and wilder twisting his fingers inside. 

She urged him, grabbing his wrist "yes" she managed. "Good?" he asked and locked his lips on her breasts and collarbone "yeah" she panted. "very good" she let out as his pace was faster now with a third finger inside. He wanted her to come before he would take her.

Tormund had taught him this, the bear. The thought of him made him shake his head, it wasn't the place or time for any of that now. 

He was faster and she was close, he knew "yes, yes..oh" she urged him more, he grinned through his sweat and dry mouth. He removed his fingers out making her push forward in desperation, but he let her calm down as he lowered himself on her clothed body. Her heartbeat was increasing, she arched her neck back, and rested her hand on his hair that was still tied. None of them had time to undo their ties and braids. When he finally settled between her thighs, she knew what he was about to do.He widened her thighs again with his hands, darted his tongue out and ran it through her glistening pink folds earning a long moan from her that lasted almost a minute in her head. He had half a thought of doing this to her tonight, but fearing this night might be the only night together, he had to taste her.

After she relaxed, he ran his tongue again on her, many times over now, followed by two of his fingers that increased her tension that was building rapidly in her. She held onto whatever could decrease her pleasure, the sheets, his hair, she pulled sides of her shift that was sticky on her body now from sweat. No one had done this to her as far as she remembered in this damp hour of the night. 

He kept his act faster now, humming, that made her drive crazy "oh oh" she kept saying, he knew she was close, he held her hip with other arm and she dig her nails in his forearm, heaving her breasts up and down as she found her release. It took all power in her to not to shout with pleasure. He climbed on her as she relaxed watching her with pleasure. She finally opened her eyes looking at him. "you liked it?" he asked. She nodded, cheeks flushed red and he kissed them, no, devoured them. 

she turned them over, he allowed her to, he was lying below now, all naked, she stood on her knees resting one on around his left thigh, admiring him, his skin was pale, muscular, strong, full with scars that he had taken, they made her sad, his waist was slim, his cock was big, she smiled at that, somehow she had wished it in the back of her head, the memory shamed her. He, however, didn't feel shame of being naked, somehow it was all alright. He only felt shame of his scars, but wanted Dany to see them, feeling she was going to make it all alright for him.

Their eyes were locked now. She didn't let him touch her. She slowly started to take her shift off of her shoulders confident of her body not knowing where all this courage came from "I want you to see me, all of me" her voice was seductive "look at me, can you see how I'm burning for you, I want you, I have wanted you since you came to me" she continued making his cock throb and she smiled seeing that. She was naked underneath, with a quick hand, she tossed it across the room, she ran her fingers on her body, he swallowed hard in his throat, and he reached his arms to touch her and she let him. His eyes were widened dark, his clenched on his lips, he growled low. Her white pale skin felt soft under his fingers. He held her waist first, still on her knees, he pulled them, then moved his hands up on her flat stomach, reaching her breasts, they were perfect for him, the freedom he felt of touching her, all inviting, he rested his hands on her breasts and she urged him to rub them letting out low gasps and moans. He couldn't take it, he was going to come then but pulled back his senses, he had to wait.  

After a few minutes of staying on her knees as he leaned in, touching her, kissing her nipples as he sat on the bed, lower stomach, she felt she had enough as she started grinding herself on his thigh and she pushed him to lie on his back and he allowed her. Somehow she managed to rest herself fully on his thigh, he was big, she hadn't noticed. She made him fully lie back as she grasped on his body. Her burning folds rubbed on his thigh feeling wet and he urged her to it more with his other leg, moving below her, all the time wrapping his arms around her, holding her head, kissing, panting, licking like there is no tomorrow, or war, or gods to be worried about.  

"good?" she asked him now after breaking their kiss, he leaned forward. He licked her mouth again, she ran her hand on his swollen member as it was the last thing that was holding him, hearing him moan "oohhh" and he was over the edge now "yeah..yess" he panted again as she moved her hand on his length. There was no time for anything else. She loved his madness. 

She was moving her hand on his cock fast now, she lowered her face and kissed his nipples, licked them then kissed his crescent shaped scar, he was panting, she looked at him and continued, moving her tongue on his nipples again, sucked on one of them leaving a red mark on his pale skin, his muscular stomach letting out low murmurs and hums, he held her head enjoying it, arched his head back, closed his eyes, almost guiding her mouth on his body and she was still moving her hand fast on his length, he bucked a few thrusts up but realized he was going to come, she had to stop.

He suddenly grabbed her hand that was moving on his cock "stop..please stop" he heaved low, pleaded, barely audible in her ear, and she did with pleasure.

He didn't remember last time anyone had taken care of him like she did just now. He wanted to kiss her, but there was a greater urge now in him, boiling.

He turned her over, he was strong, she knew, she was ready for him, he pulled her legs open with his legs and left arm, opening her wide for him, as he settled down in between them, hovering over her, pinning her into the bed, and she grabbed on his shoulders and arms for dear life, the anticipation was greater now after seeing how ready he was for her, how big he was. He licked her mouth, nose and face again "yeah" she heard him moan, her stomach was going to burn with desire, he pulled back and thrusted into her with one force. It didn't hurt, she was very wet as he adjusted himself inside of her, feeling her warmth.

They kissed again, passionately now, almost gently finally realizing what was happening to them and what they were about to do.

all this time, their heady actions felt like a dream, not real, like two children fooling around until it got real when he entered her, inside of her, feeling her. He pulled back, stopped, still feeling her walls around him, took a deep breath, not believing that he was doing this. Her eyes were dreamy, she was sad on breaking the kiss, but she had to gather her senses now. He was here, real, inside of her, in her bed, all her walls were down. He could see her, all of her. 

At this moment, he wasn't Jon Snow, King in the North, bastard of WInterfell, the Lord Commander and she wasn't Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the queen of Dragonstone, of the seven kingdoms, or whatever those lengthy titles they both had. He was simply Jon and she was simply Daenerys, a man and a woman who loved and desired each other. There was no place for anything else in this small bubble that they shared.

After realizing and taking in the moment, _he knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him_ , but those cursed words can be uttered in some other time, now they bathed in each other's embraces and soft flesh.

He kissed her again, gently, passionately, kissing the sides of her mouth, she ran her fingers on his shoulders, his bearded face, all the while allowing him to thrust into her, gently, she opened herself wider for him and bucked herself up to meet him halfway. 

Whatever was holding them off before was now out of the window. 

He kept thrusting into her, and she urged him while pressing her hand on his thighs as his knees were digging into the bedsheet, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and arched her face back to take him in, he licked and kissed her neck, she moaned low, "ah, you're amazing" he panted she heard him through their low moans, moving faster now, feeling her urge, and his urge that was building since he saw her on that throne. 

"yeah" he let out a groan when he felt her hand on his buttocks. "faster" she panted biting his lower lip, "feel me, faster" and he obliged. He moved much faster now, almost mechanically, making her whimper, there was nothing gentle about his action, he took her driving through their wild desires as they fucked each other hard and fast, and not quick enough as she met him halfway, feeling pain in her hips, but she didn't care, trying to find her release, his release was all she wanted now. Her voice was getting louder now as she heard his moans that turned her on making her dig her nails in him, and he covered her whimpers with his mouth on hers making her muffle to his mouth, she bit his lips, tears came through her eyes, tears of desire, sadness and happiness all at once. 

After a few minutes, he was spent, he was ready to release himself and she felt it as he slowed down, gathered his breaths feeling her second release, all the while to move inside of her faster again, now trying to find his own, "I'm ready" she murmured through her tears and muffles, he had half a thought of pulling back not knowing if she wanted him to spill in her, but she pushed him in "inside of me" she whispered "come for me" and that was all he needed as he held on to her waist, burying his face in her hair and neck, reducing his groans in the pillow, and spurting his juices in a few thrusts inside of her. She felt the warmth and relaxed back on the bed, still holding him in her arms, squeezing her legs, not letting him go, he caught his breath and his breathings evened out. Still inside of her, he pulled over and looked at her. He didn't find shame in her, her eyes were teary, they looked at each other, longing, not close enough, he kissed her pink cheeks feeling her salty tears. She cupped his face and he caressed it by moving his face, she smiled at his tenderness. The wildness was far gone from both of them leaving gentle touches and whispers. 

"you're beautiful" he managed to stay still on top of her, she smiled not knowing what to respond as her emotions took over the words in her mouth, more tears came through her eyes, he kissed them again. 

"Did I hurt you?" he got worried. "No, no you didn't. I loved it" she smiled and pushed up to kiss his lips, very gently. 

He relaxed and pulled himself off of her and laid on his side, taking her with him in his arms. They looked at each other for a while, he ran his thumb over her cheeks wiping her now dried tears. she ran her fingers on his bearded jaw. 

He wasn't sure if she wanted him in her bed for the entire night, but suddenly felt her nuzzle in his chest, wrapping her hands around his waist and inhaling his scents inside of her. She was small, he smiled. 

"Don't go" she responded, eyes closed, to his thoughts. "stay with me tonight" through her sleepy voice.

He grabbed her tightly and finally felt peace. 

"Jon" she whispered. It was the first time she had called him with his first name. He was always Lord Snow, or Your grace, or the king, but somehow his damned name felt amazing coming from her lips, like a prayer, an omen of good faith, a promise of love.

"Daenerys" he responded back, kissing her temple through her braids. She tightened her grip, her name on his lips remembering how he had called her Dany on the ship when she was taking care of him after that fight beyond the wall. She squeezed her legs, entwined her feet with him, still feeling his warm fluid inside of her, she prayed almost, for something, for a miracle, for a lifetime with this man.

He watched outside through the window all the while feeling her sleep underneath him. He wanted to stay like this with her forever, for a lifetime, not wanting to break way from her touch, protect her, give her everything she desires, be by her side for now and always, for eternity. 

The sound of the waves was a lullaby to him and he finally gave in to his sleep. 

 


	2. In the Arms of my Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their next morning. This chapter is also smutty (if you're into it), but the next ones will be mixed with love/angst and more PLOT!

The sound of the waves was soothing mixed with the cries of birds flying over. Far in the distance, Rhaegal screeched screech making stirring Jon in his slumber. He opened his eyes blinking slowly to the morning light that entered the chamber. His nose was filled with Dany’s scents and her hair and back were caressing his chest. He smiled warmly at the sight, not wanting to break up from her. He leaned in to plant a shallow kiss on her exposed shoulder as he pushed some of her curls away to find her freckled bony skin.

 He got closer to her making their contact heady, and he took a few minutes to realize that he was in Daenerys’s bed. All these nights and days at Dragonstone filled with love and lust towards this woman. He heard distant voices coming from the deck. The crew was waking up already. It suddenly dawned on him that he shouldn’t be here, he should get up and leave her, but no power on Earth was possibly strong enough to force him leave his queen’s sight.

 He closed their distance fully now, and planted gentle kisses on her cheeks and lied back to his place realizing he shouldn’t push himself on her, what if she is regretting their night together, and started second guessing his decision of coming here first place.  He wanted to get seated now, panic overtook him. He was a bastard turned King, not seeing his worth enough to bed this beautiful queen.

 Dany stirred in the bed as he tried to seat himself. She moved to her back wiggling her body, then poked her hand to her back trying to find him. Seeing that he lowered himself down putting his chest against her backside again allowing her to touch his neck and face. Her fingers caressed his hair for a while, her eyes were closed. She wanted to feel his warmth.

 To his surprise, she turned around abruptly in the bed on her side and cradled his face. They looked at each other for a few minutes. To his admiration, her eyes were puffy from sleep, and her lips were swollen. He loved seeing these details of her that was not possible before. Jon’s hands traced along her arms and the covers were falling from her covered bosom peaking a beautiful sight of her breasts to him. He didn’t want to look now at the bright day light, but the urge was too big. Without asking her permission, he ducked his face down to her collarbone and kissed her there, gentle traces of his lips on her white skin. Dany held his head digging her fingers in his scalp almost urging him. He was too kind with her now. He then lowered himself more and kissed the tops of her sweet breasts making her slightly moan. Finally, he took a nipple in his mouth and looked up to her face still not sure if she wanted him to continue but her open mouth filled with pleasure was enough for him to continue his ministration.

It took her a few minutes to wake up as his mouth was working on her. She had lied all night alongside this man. A man that she greatly admired, respected, and desired. Although she had never submitted herself to someone so desperately, Jon Snow had made her succumb to her needs, feelings, and depths of her emotions that she never thought he could feel again towards a man. Dany was burning now, whatever she had felt last night, this morning everything was intensified. A mysterious man from the North wooed her, making her swooned with him like a foolish little girl. She had known men before but this was different, not just lust, not forced, there was something else, a feeling she didn’t want to utter it out loud fearing from himself, from their situation and the life itself.

She let him touch her for a while as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her breasts. She pushed him away suddenly taking enough from his mouth. Jon looked up to her. He pouted in surprise fearing this was the end of their relationship. He searched her eyes for approval, for a sign that what they were doing not a sin, it felt too good to be one.

“You’re very beautiful” he uttered low as the rays of the sun brightened her hair and lightened her white skin. Her lilac eyes were widened resting in her sockets.

Dany felt like a young maiden again, Daario, Drogo, and many other men had told her and thought she was beautiful, but coming from Jon Snow was something completely different. The words came out like novel discovery, new, everything she did with this man was all new for her. His touches, words, not feeling worldly anymore.

She wriggled herself in his arms for a bit trying to find some release of her wetness that started forming in between her plump thighs. Her hidden places that Jon had kissed and caressed longingly and the mere memory of that was enough to arouse all her desire for this beautiful man in front of her.

She turned around in the bed, giving her back to him. He gaped not knowing what she wanted to do. She took his arms, pulling his chest to her back, and rested his hands on her breasts, wiggled her hips to align his buttocks with his manhood. She felt it hardened touching her tailbone almost. He blushed at their touch. He was no boy now, but Dany was a fresh air. He came back to life for her, please her, love her, make loveto her, and fight for her. Everything made sense to him now.

Dany’s hands were on top of her breasts that were too sensitive from his earlier kisses, she rubbed his hands on her breasts and arched her neck to him.

Taking her message, he started massaging her tits, cupping them, moving them around and she slowly removed her hands as his touch started moving in a good rhythm. Her hips were moving frantically now feeling his warmth and growing hardness behind her desperately trying to find it. Jon pinned himself to her back and started sucking on her earlobe earning more moans from Dany as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. She pulled on his forearms forcing him for more.

“I want you take me from behind” Dany panted moving her hips frantically making his member grow hard and painful.

Jon slowed his movements on her breasts and traced his one hand down her body, digging his fingers in her ribs, then to her smooth stomach, feeling her trembling under his touch, and her burn everywhere. He played with her navel teasing her enough that her free hand moved to his face forcing him for more, pushing on his half-tied curls with pain.

“Touch me here” she whimpered taking his hand from her navel to her hip and opened her legs enough so he could slip his hand on her swollen mound. When he felt her clit, he pushed himself to her neck and bit her ear in pleasure letting out low guttural sounds. Dany grinned in pleasure feeling his hardness poke into her tailbone more almost entering her buttocks. He started rubbing her on her clit gently, her low whimpers gave him courage and he lifted her leg up more resting it on his hip and entered one leg between her legs to keep it open. He had enough room now, and he started rubbing her pink outer folds. Her hands moved to her back pulling his face more towards her, with a pain and difficulty she turned her neck around and he leaned in crashing their lips together. Jon ran his fingers in her folds slowly finding her sweet opening remembering that he had been in there last night. The memories were nothing compared to her current hot state, the wetness covered his fingers.

She violently entered her tongue inside his mouth still in her awkward neck position that was hurting now, but she was desperate for every touch she could get from him. Her hips were moving gliding to front and back. Jon was flushed red as he erratically kissed her mouth, sucking her lips, running his teeth on the sides, whatever he was doing wasn’t enough to satiate his burning desire for her. She pulled enough for their kiss and licked his jaw with all the beard and roughness. Their faces were grinding each other madly. She rested her free arm on his hand that was down in her folds. He entered one finger inside of her, going too deep suddenly. She grabbed his hand, and urged him stilling momentarily breaking from his kiss. Jon reached to her mouth, but her pleasure overtook her to find him.

Dany didn’t know which part of the combined limbs belonged to her, their skin and parts collided dizzying her from finding her own sense of space.

His front was completely glued to her back, one hand tweaking her nipples, the other in her wet mound. His teasing was too great to bear now. There was love and lust in his widened dark pupils. His cock throbbed at her tailbone clearly digging into her flesh.  when she kissed him on his lips again, she took a minute to notice his shape. He was beautiful, handsome, pretty, and a young boy behind all the hardness of his duty. He was still trying to find a meaning for life buried in the difficulties of their present situation

She was near her release as the pleasure maddened her. She pulled his hand out of her. He broke their kiss looking at her.

He loved her. He was sure of it now. Her skin was glistening with desire under the sun that was coming from the window. The voices outside had grown louder, but none of them cared enough to move and break apart from their current position.

Dany broke their kiss enough to tell him making sure his eyes were on hers.

“I want to come when you’re inside of me. I want to come with you”

Jon stilled for a second, he hadn’t taken a woman in this position, but his desire took better part of him to analyze anything. He lifted her parted leg wider and glided down her hips to find her wetness. She was desperate as her whimpers were getting louder at the touch of his tip to her swollen opening. He slowly entered her, teasing her, until he was fully sheathed. She arched her back sharply, resting her arm backwards on his face pulling on his hair. He rested his hands on her bosom, massaging her breasts and below.

Jon never knew this pleasure, and he was not only getting it himself but giving it to the woman he loved. He was sure of it now, he wanted her, loved her without any obstacles, doubts or fears. This wasn’t just physical need, he knew it then. This connection they had was something bigger than anything they were going to face soon.

Dany moved her hips to meet him pushing back to him. Jon’s gentleness ended as he started moving his hips into hers faster, with each connection her sounds were accelerating as she murmured words not in Common Tongue. She was bathing in her lust, writhing herself next to him. Dany was close, and it increased when Jon’s hand moved below rubbing her clit to increase the process because he was very close too. He then rested his other hand on her mouth to decrease her sounds. She kissed his fingers and took two of them in her mouth as she started crying from happiness. A dragon never cries though and here she was allowing her walls fall for this man, vulnerability taking over.

“I can’t..please” she whispered in his ear in agony.

Their emotions overtook them, it was out worldly, nothing mattered, she loved this man. She knew it then, no, was sure of it. This was love. Tears welled in her eyes when he stilled himself holding her waist and came filling her with his warm seed. She held his forearms tight, burying her face in the pillow. As he continued moving in her, she let out a loud cry that both of them were sure everyone had heard it. He moved his hand to her mouth again and she bit his palm. Her pleasure took over her heightening her sensations and weakening all of her body. He still spurted inside of her with his blood red face and kissed her back and neck to calm himself.  

They stayed glued to each other for a few minutes. She heard him sob allowing his tears come down to her neck. There was no shame in this but she made herself weak enough to allow herself feel this way towards this man. But, he was sweet, his tears wetted her shoulder. However, she didn’t want to call him on it, and embarrass him. She gave him time with himself, letting him release his emotions. Daario or Drogo never cried, but Jon did.

Jon never wanted anyone see him cry and he felt too vulnerable to hold them back. This moment with Dany was too amazing and overwhelming.  

Dany finally moved to look at his face breaking contact feeling the stickiness of her back from his sweat. She held his face. His freed curls had stuck to his forehead, she pushed them away and then kissed his cheeks. In turn, Jon kissed her cheeks as well tasting her saltiness of sweat and tears.

They didn’t speak, but Dany entwined their fingers to each other and held him there as they both lied facing each other. Jon lifted their entangled fingers and looked at her hand, caressing it with his thumb. Her biting mark was itching him but the memory of it was going to stay all day with him to relive this morning.

They were peaceful, knowing well it was time to separate. The voices outside had grown too loud, and boots were knocking on the wooden floors of the ship.

Jon lifted their joined hand kissed hers, her fingers, she smiled warmly and closed their distance enough to kiss him on the lips. He responded to her kiss gently. She then broke away rubbing her face on his.

“I don’t want to leave you” Jon whispered timidly.

Dany didn’t respond. She was the blood of the dragon, and now she had opened herself to Jon Snow. Maybe this was a mistake, but it filled her with too much happiness to be one. _Shouldn’t you feel guilty when you commit a crime_ , she didn’t feel guilty, the shame was far away from this room.

They had to get up and separate, both knew that much.  

Dany nodded to him, he understood her.

She stayed lying on the bed and their hand broke away slowly each finger separating as Jon got up. He sat on the bed facing the window, Dany watched him and extended her hand running her fingers at the back of his spine. He got up and filled her washing basin with water, she propped herself and watched him in his nakedness. His body was almost sculpted. She hadn’t noticed fully last night. He bent and washed his face letting water drip from his beard and eyes, and pushed some through his hair back damping them more on top of the sweat, and untied it freeing the curls. His thighs were strong, a small pouch of hair covering his groins, and those scars were too ugly for his beautiful body. They were half-healed. She was going to ask him, but not now, they had plenty of time until they reach the land.

Jon smiled at her as he dried his face with a clean towel of hers that smelled like her. He inhaled some of her in through the towel making her smiled back.

He then went to find his tossed clothes, they were scattered everywhere. She got up as well, all naked walked around him. He was fully dressed now, as he fastened his gambeson. She stayed naked in front of him as she washed her face in the same basin he’d used using his towel to dry herself.

Her curves were smooth, womanly, not too bony or muscular like Ygritte. Her thighs felt rough from riding Drogon, but he loved it. She was his warrior queen. Her braids were half undone, tossed over her temple everywhere. He remembered how he had pulled on them the night before when they made love for the second time.

Dany pulled the tossed bed cover wrapping it around her and moved towards him as he tied his hair back. She wrapped her hands around him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled warmly.

Lowering his hands, he tucked her white strands behind her back and traced his hand on her locks. He then massaged her shoulders, and pulled her and kissed her lips, one, two, a few more kisses.

They didn’t speak much. Jon held her hand and both moved to the door as he was going to leave, lingering in the entrance. He broke their connection and held her face and kissed her strongly making her gasp. He planted a few more kisses, she giggled like a young girl.

“Go now” she whispered through his kisses. Jon nodded with excitement and love towards this woman.

He slowly opened the door, it was clear. He turned around to leave, but gave her another kiss through the door, she almost pushed him. “Go go” whispering with giggles, and he walked away, she closed her door and rested herself against it letting out a long sigh. Both of them understood that this was not their first and only encounter.

They didn’t admit it, but Dany hoped that he would come back tonight, and Jon only fantasized of her permission to do such thing.

Dany sat in front of her vanity chair looking at her reflection now. She traced her fingers on her neck, down to her shoulders, bosom remembering his touch, his scent, how he felt inside of her, above her, against her. She felt sweaty, but didn’t want to take a bath, not yet. His smell could linger on her for a day feeling his presence.

She moved quickly now and gathered her torn, thrown clothes from last night, remembering their heady actions fondly.

As she finally finished gathering clumsily stepping on the coverlet covering her body, Missandei knocked on her door. Dany let the girl enter and put her usual façade towards her.

“Good morning, your grace. I knocked on your door earlier. I hope I was not disturbing” Missandei had a slight smirk on her face seeing her queen in disheveled flushed position, and the air was thick with musky smell of their love making. The girl had heard them, their low moans.  

Dany felt uneasy and feared that Missandei would know the truth of her last night.

“I was asleep.” She nodded in nervousness and threw away the sheets covering her. Missandei noticed red marks on her body and grinned more without letting Dany notice.

Dany was heady with her euphoria that forgot all about the love bites that Jon had given her on her hips, and stomach. She started putting her clothes on as Missandei moved around to clean her room. The girl moved to get her dirty glasses from her bedpost when she smelled the remnants of the stains of their love making coming from the bed sheets, pillows, reeking with wetness and lust.

Dany realized that Missandei was lingering there, she became anxious.

"Come here, help me with my braids” she ordered fearfully. Missandei only nodded and came to her help.

Dany was sitting fully clothed as the girl braided her hair, she grinned to herself remembering Jon and their crazy night and this morning. His sobs, her tears, their love. She caressed her fingers remembering his touches, her bite on his palm and fingers, and breathed easy to calm herself down.

A new day was upon them, unknown events were awaiting their attention. But Dany was not alone anymore in this world. She had found someone to share her fears and tears with, and this was the brooding Northern King, Jon Snow


	3. I am Fearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of angst/love/smut. All combined. 
> 
> When writing this I was inspired by Kit Harington's quote at an interview when asked about Jon and Dany; "They might fight or fuck, one of the other". This chapter is about them fighting and fucking, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought :)
> 
> Edit: If you don't like the story, please don't leave a hate comment. I'm open for constructive criticism, but if you don't like what I write, feel free to find another fic, I don't care. Everyone is free :)

The breakfast went relatively easy, everyone eating in silence. There was a heavy air in the room, no one seemed to be speaking. Tyrion sat on Dany’s right, Davos next to him, and Jon was eating silently from across Dany on the table. He looked at her, staring at her gaze when she moved her eyes towards him.

Dany was scared that if she looked at him, everyone in the room would know what happened between them or how she felt towards him. His eyes were widened, and his deep stare poking holes through her soul. A lash of heat ran through her body remembering their heated night, his tongue in her forbidden places, their damp body gliding on top of each other, and this morning. He had made sure she would peak many times before leaving her. Dany didn’t remember the last time she had lusted after a man. Surely, Daario had kept her satisfied, but Jon was different.

The words that she didn’t dare to admit it to herself knowing well the danger ahead of them. The three words that could be the beginning of a beautiful thing and yet the disastrous end that would drag innocent people down with them.

Tyrion alternated his eyes between Jon and Dany all morning, his silence becoming passive aggressive. Dany didn’t notice it as she was too indulged in her thoughts of dealing with her illicit affair with the King in the North.

Jon was feeling relatively calm this morning. He enjoyed his view of the queen sitting across him, drinking her tea gingerly. Her taste was marked in his memory, her musky scent of arousal filling his lungs, the smoothness of her stomach, he dared to fantasize now, sitting in the room. If he had the freedom with her, he could drink wine from her sweet trembling belly button and touch her until she would stay only a piece of red flesh underneath him bathed in her pleasure. His thoughts took the better of him in this quiet room. He sipped his tea and watched her. Maybe they would have some time alone this afternoon so he could test his fantasy. He smirked to himself visible to others. Davos eyed him in surprise but kept eating his meal.

Jon felt himself harden under his breeches, so he shifted himself awkwardly in the chair making the wooden thing creak. His face was solemnly blatant looking as he tried with difficulty getting rid of the memories of the previous night and his upcoming dreams involving the Dragon Queen and her naked body. However, he knew the graveness of their situation and what they had done. The North wouldn’t be forgiving. He had to speak with her and settle this. He knew he wanted her and had set his mind of not backing up from this situation. But a conversation had to happen between them, and soon enough.

 

After breakfast, Dany secluded herself to her chamber and spent some time reading from her old books that she’d brought with her to Westeros. The book was about the Age of Heroes describing the peace between The Children of the Forest and the First Men. She ran her fingers through some drawings of what they looked like, the Children. She remembered back to the cave at Dragonstone, the drawings on the walls, and what they meant. She was going to the North to face these creatures, and was only fair to learn about their history of origin. Although the true reason of her seclusion was her unsettled, non-spoken words between her and Jon Snow. They ought to speak of their affair, or whatever their passionate love making could be called from last night.

She left the book open on her desk and went outside. The deck was relatively peaceful. Her boots clinking on the wooden floors as she traced slowly to rest her hands on the rim inhaling the clean air of the ocean in her damp lungs. When she saw Drogon and Rhaegal flying above, she smiled, missing them, their touch. She was aware now of the needing talk that was going to happen between her and Jon Snow. The fear of it took over her. Her duty took over her. She knew that she had to do the right thing, and the right thing meant separating from him. She thought back of their morning together. Her happiness had overtaken her logic feeling like a little girl, as she truly was under the hardness of her responsibilities, but she was a queen, and can’t act aloofly, foolishly, irresponsibly towards the matters that could affect her people.

She heard footsteps approaching. Her heart raced knowing too well to whom these footsteps belonged.

Jon stood next to her wearing his heavy cloak. The air was cooler now, but Dany didn’t bother to throw her furs on her. Jon noted her braids, all intricately neatly done, wishing he could run his fingers and muss them again while her moans would fill his ears.

“Lord Snow” she said turning slightly towards him.

Jon looked around. Aside from two Dothraki soldiers, no one seemed to be near them. He got closer to her, getting their gloved hands near each other on their sides.

“Your grace” he said.

 _Your grace. How odd coming from his mouth now._ He had called her Daenerys. She remembered, they had called each other words, foul expressions, ordered dirtily, even their first names during their heated wrestling, but now everything had gone back to the ugly reality.  

“I’m assuming you’re here to talk?” she kept her voice low. The inevitable was here.

Jon only nodded at her. “Can we go somewhere private to speak?” Jon looked around again. But Dany loved watching her children, it brought her peace.  

“Can we stay here a while longer? I like it here.” she whispered back to him. Jon agreed and stood next to her by the rim.

He took a few moments to compose himself before starting this painful conversation.  

“I wanted to discuss last night. I felt strange this morning after leaving your room” He stayed silent for a few moments, and then continued watching her not respond.

“What do we do next?” Jon was in agony, she saw that in him.

“Why did you feel strange? Are you regretting our night together? I should remind you, it was you who knocked on my door” Dany was tempered slightly.

“I don’t have regrets. Do you?” his voice hitched almost wanting to shout.

Dany averted her eyes looking far away in the horizon. Their night was too good to have regrets about it.

“When you came to me last night, I knew this was going to change our life. I don’t have regrets of our last night, but succumbing to you….” She stopped herself.

“Succumbing to me..? Do you not trust me? “Jon asked wanting an answer.

 _Oh, I do, I trust you fully, Jon_. _In fact, I.._

“We both submitted to our temptations and we both have responsibilities.” Dany said.

She continued. “I never felt this vulnerable. As a queen, I..”

“You are used to getting what you want, and now you don’t want it, you don’t want this” Jon interrupted her.

Dany’s anger was rising.

“Do you have any idea what I have gone through? Maybe we should spend some time so I could inform you of my life in Essos whilst here you judge me.”

They both turned to face the ocean feeling the tension between them. None of them wanted to fight, but both needed answers.

“I wanted it, last night. I wanted you. You know that. Having you there was almost…magical” her voice was calmer now.

“I am not judging you, nor have I ever done it. I have always listened and tried to understand. I just want to know why you feel shame for succumbing to me? I never forced you for anything. Tell me if I did. You tell me you wanted it, and gods know I wanted it. But now, I cannot go without knowing your feelings about it.” Jon was pleading to her almost.

Dany did not respond for a while. She was scared.

“I don’t feel shame. I don’t want to weaken because of my feelings..” She looked away.

“Feelings? You felt it too. Why the fear now then?” Jon said wanting to pull her towards him and hug her tightly.

“It is part of who I am. This is who I am” Dany said turning towards him, her voice was louder. In reality, Daenerys was scared of herself, of her true feelings that could drive her to madness.

“Do you want me to back away from you?” Jon asked. “Are you worried of what everybody will say of us? I don’t care about anything anymore. Those Northern Lords can go to seven hells. No one has any right to object in anything we do.” Jon’s voice had gotten louder as well.

Jon approached her and took her hand, she wanted to back it away, tears welling in her eyes, but he resisted through her. He held her gloved hands tightly.

“I am a Dragon and Dragons don’t feel weak. For the first time in my life, I felt different, I felt I care about someone more than anything and I don’t afford being weak at this very moment” Dany said still holding his hand.

 _She cares about me._ “There is nothing wrong in that. We can fight through this, I know we can” Jon was determined.

“I need space..” Dany said pulling her hand away from him and wiped her tear facing the other way hoping Jon wouldn’t see it. But he saw it, and pursed his lips at her stubbornness.

 “I am sorry.” Jon started looking away “For everything. How stupid of me to think you’d..to think we can both do this.” Jon stopped again. He hated being a King now, if he had been a simple fisherman’s son and Dany a village girl, they would’ve been happily married by now.

Dany looked away. She was scared of her own emotions and had difficulty in bringing her words to life.

“Talk to me. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you are brave, tell me we will do this together, aside from fighting or any military politics we share. I want you in the simplest way possible, just as a man can want a woman” He huffed in frustration.

 _I do too, Jon._ Dany stayed quiet knowing well she couldn’t compose any words, not yet.

Jon wanted to shake her, but the Dothraki soldiers were listening to them more attentively hearing their rising voices and the growing tension.

Dany wanted to tell him. How she loved him, but to her, this was wrong, all the magic of their love making had stayed somewhere below, and the reality had hit her seeing her advisors and the battle plans lain on the tables.

“This was wrong..I’m sorry” all she could mumble. “We cannot be just a man and a woman. You are a King and I am a Queen and we need to think about our people, the advisors, the battle..”

“Fuck all those things” Jon interrupted her, Dany stayed silent looking at him.

Jon trembled in sadness. He wanted to yank her somewhere and force her to look at him in the eyes and tell him the actuality of her true feelings.

“I’m sorry, I can’t feel weak now, or strong or anything that yours and my relationship could bring to this realm.” Dany was going to cry but held herself strongly.

They stood there in silence for a little while. Up in the distance Drogon and Rheagal were chasing a sea bird.

“I think of you when we are not together. It is maddening. I think of you not with lust only, but you are brave, strong, gentle and kind, and I admire you for everything you choose to do and become. I cannot go about without you after what we had last night. I died many times for this and this time, I want waste any minute of it.” Jon said.

 _Died many times?_ The scars on his chest were yet to be explained, but Ser Davos was right. She knew it then.

Dany didn’t respond to him.

“Please tell me this is how you feel too, because I know you do. You told me you wanted it, wanted me, and here we are. Tell me the truth. Discuss it with me” Jon’s heart was filled with grief and guilt. He was sure last night, she wanted it, but her regrets were looming in now.

“No! stop it, I told you I cannot and don’t make this more difficult. Please, Jon, please..” her voice was warm and pleading filled with agony and love for him. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she had no other choice.

Dany instinctively came closer to him to hold his hand, but he stood still, he was brooding, and again didn’t believe her. He wished they were speaking privately so he could kiss her and show her that she was wrong, what they had was real and true, and needed to be felt and lived through.

“Daenerys, please..” Jon whispered in pain. Dany got close to him without thinking of their surroundings.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind them. Both turned in amaze to see Tyrion had been standing. Dany quickly took her hand away from Jon and both moved a few feet away from each other, concealing their grief.

“Your grace, lord Snow” Tyrion said to both. “I hope I was not interrupting anything. You seemed to be involved deeply in an important conversation. Mind you share it with your advisors if it is a concern of our plans?” Tyrion teased them knowing well they were discussing last night.  

“Just a mundane conversation. None of your concern lord Tyrion” Dany snapped back.

“Very well. May I ask your private audience your grace?” Tyrion asked looking between her and Jon.

Dany nodded. “Good day lord Snow” she told Jon. “And you too, my lord.” Jon responded back.

Tyrion only bowed and followed Dany, his brow furrowed.

Jon stood on the deck for a while longer feeling the cold chill in the wind. He brooded thinking back of their conversation and how stupid he was to think the Dragon Queen would want him. He was sure of it though, he felt conflicted. His instincts told him she was lying and scared, but her words had hurt deeply. And now she was backing away.

 

 Dany and Tyrion entered the council room.

“Yes?” Dany started. She wanted to get this over with Tyrion and go to her room, lie on her bed and think about her stupidity. She had been feeling bad about the conversation between her and Jon, which was almost distracting as Tyrion stood in front of her. She found herself drifting away, wanting to run to Jon upstairs, wrap her arms around him, kiss him, and tell him how sorry she was, and that she was just a scared little girl.

Her eyes roamed the room thinking about Jon, but Tyrion brought her back to reality.

“Your grace. Please be careful. You are in a dangerous game now; the players’ lives are in risk. Please stay focused on the goal ahead, many distractions could leave you weak and broken.”

Dany was not sure what he meant. After all, she didn’t know that Tyrion had seen them. But all the more her intrigue and fear of getting caught with Jon increased. What she had with Jon was dangerous, and would jeopardize everything they fought for.

“We are going to the North. Your family and the Northern lords didn’t part very well last time during Robert’s rebellion.” Tyrion continued.

Dany sat back on an armchair and rested her hand below her chin thinking.

“Why are you telling me all these things lord Tyrion?” Dany asked.

“I just want you to be careful. That is all. There was this saying once, I had heard “Love is the death of duty”. Whatever you are doing now, you are playing with fire, and this won’t end well….” Tyrion said. Dany understood it now. She rose her head from her resting on her hand and looked at him.

“….For you and for Jon Snow” Tyrion finished his sentence looking at her. Both knew the reality now.

Dany stood up and paced in the room. “How do you know this?” She referred to last night.

“I saw him enter your chambers last night” Tyrion’s voice was gravely low bearing the heaviness of the situation.

“It was just one night. It won’t last. I made sure of it.” Dany paced and her words were too quick.

“Are you sure your grace? I don’t think what you have between Jon Snow and you is something to be taken lightly”

“Would I not know my feelings? It’s over” she said turning her head to the window as tears welled in her eyes. She wiped them hastily.

Tyrion approached her slowly from behind.

“Love doesn’t fade with words and willpower. I have seen it in my life. It only grows. What you have and Jon Snow was not a one heated night. It is more than that, and this is why I have to warn you..”

Before Tyrion finished his sentence, Dany turned back

“I am not a child lord Tyrion. I know what is right and wrong, and don’t tell me how I feel. I know exactly how I feel, and stop treating me like I am some young maiden girl who knows nothing of the dangers ahead. They call me the foreign whore and these Northern lords will too. I cannot risk this. So, please stop telling me that I should be aware. I am aware, and it pains me. You understand?” Dany was going to cry as she shouted at him.

“It is the end of everything” she said turning to the window.

Tyrion lowered his face, and furrowed his brows and approached her wanting to say something, but he slowly backed away and left her closing the door behind.

 

Dany spent the rest of her evening in her room lying on her bed on her side thinking of the unpleasantness of her day. The dinner had gone relatively quiet. Jon hadn’t spoken a word aside from when he had to respond to Davos. He hadn’t looked at her. Tyrion and Davos had carried a conversation. She had felt the heaviness of their earlier conversation. He was hurt, and she felt guilty to be the source of it. She would never want to hurt him, on the contrary, she wanted to soothe his pains, love him, protect him, be on his side until their dying day.

She turned on her back on the same covers that Jon had made love to her. His scents had left traces on them. Sheepishly, she inhaled him in her hating herself more for hurting the man she cared. The gravest of the situation was that Tyrion knew everything, and it was only matter of time before everyone else did. What actually bothered her was her treatment of Jon. She had hurt him on the deck. She tossed on the covers for a while in her regular black gown, thinking of what to do. She had many options. She could end this with Jon as she told him and Tyrion, or they could continue their affair until they arrive to White Harbor. No one had to know about it.

She then got seated on her bed. Did she love Jon? _Do I love him? Is Tyrion right? “Love is the end of duty” Does he love me? How am I going to stay away from him after last night, after knowing his taste and smell? And, he cares for me, admires me, unlike any man I’ve known before.._

She got up impulsively on her feet and walked outside looking for Jon. Everyone had gone to their rooms. She stopped in front of his door, and knocked lightly. Her mouth was open as her breathing increased, panting heavily from fear and not formulating her words. She didn’t know what she was going to tell him, but she had to see his face.

Tyrion, the North, the Night King, her Viserion, Jon’s eyes, their love making, all rammed through her brain standing there as the minutes felt forever. She knocked a few more times, then lost hope.

She walked back to her room and on her way, she stopped at the council room. To her surprise, Jon was sitting behind a desk and writing some letters. She stood in the door watching him for a while. He didn’t notice her. He had removed his breast plate and opened his collar. Dangles of curly hair had escaped his tightly bound hair. She smiled at the memory when she had ravished his hair with her fingers as he had suckled on her breasts. He looked tired and sad, writing angrily almost. The candle next to him was dying, the room was cold under the absence of fireplace. But the cold didn’t bother him, he was of the North, had slept in snow for days beyond the wall.

Dany finally took courage, _I’m a dragon, I’m a dragon, I don’t fear, I’m not weak._ She said it in her head like a mantra, but the minute she entered the room and Jon locked eyes with her, she felt vulnerable and not herself. All her hard façade had swollen down to the gentleness of his eyes.

He didn’t stop writing, he went back to his work feeling angry, not at her but at himself.

Dany moved well into the room now, closing the door lightly leaving a creak behind. She found a chair and sat across him waiting for him. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to him, but his silence was unbearable. She wanted some consolation, restitution almost for the morning, or maybe the continuation of the unpleasantness.

After some time, Jon put the quill down and looked at her waiting for her to speak. He was sure if he would speak, he could only hurt her.

“I searched for you everywhere.” Dany started. “I came to your room”

Jon pursed his lips not answering her, he only gazed at her.

“I couldn’t sleep, I feel guilty of what happened between us this morning. Please understand me.” Dany said.

Jon nodded

“I feel scared and confused. There is also one more thing you need to know.” Dany said. “Tyrion saw us last night and knows everything”

Jon was surprised and he shifted himself in the chair.

“Now, your claim of our separation is justified. Eh? Because your advisor saw us. We are not children, Daenerys. He has no right to threaten us.” Jon said sharply.

“But he is wise and he is my hand”

“Who cost you The Reach, Dorne and almost made you lose the war” Jon interrupted her.

“You are the Dragon Queen. I may be a bastard but you are a Targaryen, a true dragon. Why do you have fear?” Jon asked her.

“I don’t have fear. Stop this. I am just shaken by everything. I cannot lose this war, against Cersei, against the Northern lords, your family..” Dany stopped herself.

Jon stayed silent for a while and stood up from his chair pacing the room.

“What could he possibly do? I don’t mean we should tell everyone. This has to stay secret, but Tyrion won’t tell anyone” Jon felt doubt now.

“He won’t. He warned me, warned us. He thinks there is more to it than just “fucking”” Dany said and stood next to him.

“I thought you didn’t want anything and that whatever we had was over” Jon asked.

“Yes, but..” Dany said.

“Do you love me?” Jon asked bluntly. Dany’s eyes widened at his question. Her heart pulsating angrily pumping blood everywhere. Her cheeks felt warm.

“It is a simple question.” Jon said.

“I..” Dany felt her paces backing to the desk behind her. The desk that Jon was writing on letters on it earlier. Jon moved closer to her slowly.

Tears welled in her eyes, trying to find the courage and words to yell at him on top of her lungs that yes, she loves him, maddeningly, agonizingly, consuming every part of her being. A love that is burning holes in her heart, melting her in every touch of his, in every hour of every day of her existence.

“I should go. This was a mistake. You are a Northern brute, I wasn’t wrong. You are as annoying as the day I saw you” She didn’t mean any of this, Jon smirked, and before she could leave the room. He held her arm and pulled her towards him.

The back of her buttocks slammed to the edge of the desk, his grips tightened around each of her arms squishing her closer to him. He crashed his lips with hers, roughly, hurting her, paining her, his entered his tongue in her mouth abruptly. She didn’t resist, she gave in the minute the lips met. Air tightened around them. Her hands were prisoners under his iron grip upon her arms. She couldn’t move them, she writhed under him, but their lips weren’t moving as much, only their tongues. She moaned lightly under him. He pulled away and she reached forward opening her eyes.

“Tell me you don’t want this” he whispered seductively and locked his lips on her roughly again, his tongue licking all her insides.

He pulled again, she moaned in desperation.

“Tell me you don’t like it when I kiss you, when I touch you..” he said as he kissed her again and moved his hand down to her sweet spot cupping her there through her layers. Dany arched her back and held the nape of his neck reflexively.

“Please tell me that you don’t fantasize of my tongue being inside of you every second of every day.” He whispered this to her ear, and bit her earlobe, “when I lick you, suck you and enter you” his hand was still rubbing her in between her thighs and the other one rested on her breast.

Dany rubbed her face to his, her eyes were closed feeling her arousal rushing into her body. She desired him, wanting to yank him off and straddle his waist, kiss him like there is no tomorrow and tell him how much he loved him, and will love him forever. She wanted him now, not just physically but also spiritually, emotionally, take him anyways she can.

But suddenly, she realized that she needed to focus on her purpose, and with great difficulty pushed him away. Jon’s eyes were widened like an animal, he clenched his teeth in desperation.

“No!” she said loudly, and slapped him not so harshly.

Jon was taken by surprise at the touch of her hand on his face. He rubbed it there and smirked shaking his head.

He then put his hands on his sides and looked at her. Both stood there in silence, Dany’s chest was heaving.

She wanted him, he wanted her.

Dany suddenly moved closer to him, closing the distance between them and she kissed him on the lips, cradling his jaw form both sides. He responded quickly, both moaned in unison at the contact. He rested his hands on the small of her back pushing her to his chest, closer, almost wanting to get under her skin.

“I want you” he whispered and went in to kiss her on the lips some more. His kisses were hungry as he poked his tongue in her and pulled it away enough to lick the sides of her mouth and chin. She had wanted this all day, she cared for him, and their arguments didn’t matter. They can resume fighting after, but not now, not when his touch was enough to melt her fiery heart.

Dany moved her hips against him wanting to feel his growing bulge through her thighs, and pulled his face more urgently towards her and then pulled it down to her neck. He obliged, she arched it for him.

They were both panting and kissing in the middle of the council room. Their panting filled the silence around them. Someone could come in any minute. But they were unaware of anything. The hadn’t planned any of this.

“Let’s go to my room” she panted breaking away enough to tell him. He resumed kissing her collarbone. He opened her gown from the front now, his hand exploring her stomach and sensitive breasts. Her skin was very warm there warming his body in return. When he found her nipple, he squeezed it and looked at her face. Her mouth was open with pleasure.

“Jon, please” she pleaded. He lowered his face to her breasts yanking the heavy black woolen gown open. Her nipples were poking through her shift, and he took her breast in his mouth sucking on it. Dany arched back and lifted one leg on his hip supporting herself on him as she hanged her hands through his shoulders.

“Take me to my room” she panted again. He didn’t respond still sucking on her nipples. He lowered her shift down with difficulty and took her breast in his mouth finding some freedom. The touch of skin to skin was unbearable to her already sensitive situation, she could come in only by his suckling on her teats.

“oh oh ohh” Dany was all could say, as she kept grinding her hips on his swollen bulge and opened her legs wider to find some release.

Jon left her breast and broke their contact away. Dany was surprised. He left her half naked, and went to the door. She thought he was leaving her. After all they were technically still fighting. She covered herself.

“Where do ..?” before she could finish her sentence. He barred the door shut, and pulled a chair in front of it to make sure no one would come in.

She didn’t recognize him. His pace was fast as he approached her, lowered himself, and lifted her from her buttocks. She laughed in excitement as she planted kisses on his forehead, temple and face. He rested her on the table that he had just been working on. He pushed away the papers without care and put one candle aside from her. The candle was running low, to be burn out any minute, and it was the only candle in the room that was lit.

He made sure she was comfortable on the table. “Are you good?” he whispered as he kissed her neck some more, forcing her gown to open again. Dany nodded kissing his lips as she took his face up to her.

“They could hear us here” she whispered. They locked eyes now as Jon stopped the assault of his mouth on her body.

“Just be quiet then” he grinned to her.

“Then don’t make me feel this amazing” She whispered back seductively. His hands were on her breasts now still looking at her. Her legs were wrapped around him. Both of them were fully clothed.

“I can’t be quiet when you make me feel like a cheap wanton” she whispered in his ear lowering her face to his. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He lowered his hand in her pants. Her gown was fully open. She hissed feeling his hand on her smallclothes inside of her pants. Both panting, she started helping him to lower her pants down. Both eager to get rid of the obstacles, she wiggled her hips and pulled them down with her smallclothes to her knees and out of her legs, but her boots stayed on. Dany grinned at the wildness of their action. The cold of the slab chilled her body upon touch. To her surprise, Jon lifted her again, and made sure she sat on her gown to avoid coldness on her buttocks. When she realized the reasoning, she kissed his mouth with love.

He kissed her back all the while running his hand on her folds rubbing her there. She arched her back pulling his face to her bosom with her. She was fighting to stay quiet.

Their chests were fully touching, glued to each other, and their mouths didn’t separate, only enough to release their pleasured noises or damned words.

“Stop teasing me and get on with it” she ordered him almost. He pulled his hand away and opened his breeches, not fast enough as she helped him and both giggled at their clumsiness.

He was finally free of the obstacles, and he aligned himself with her opening, all the while watching her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation, holding for dear life on his shoulders. He slowly entered her. She was very wet, he had made sure of that, and he didn’t stop until he was fully inside of her to the hilt. She hissed burying her face in his neck. They didn’t move for a few seconds until he adjusted himself. He held her so she won’t fall of the edge of the desk, and looked up to her eyes. There was tenderness there, love, unshared, unspoken words between them.

Dany moved her hips feeling him inside of her stretching her wildly.

“Take me, I’m all yours” she whispered.

He only responded with a kiss as he started his slow thrusts in her, pushing her, moving in harmony and unison, gently, slowly. She pulled on his clothes, alternating between his back and tied hair. She writhed against him. He held the small of her back, then ran his fingers on her hips guiding her more, bringing her to the edge.

As they moved, their moans grew more, Dany tried hard to stay quiet, Jon muffled his sounds by burying his face in her neck. She lowered her hands to the small of his back urging him to go faster, and ooohhh he did.

His pace grew faster suddenly, taking her by surprise, he had no patience anymore. His thrusts were frantic, mechanic, nothing gentle or nice about them. He assaulted every part of her small pink cunt and she allowed him to, forcing him, urging him for more. The desk underneath them started moving, the papers shifted with the friction, and the only candle waiting to die tilted and with the wind huffed to darkness.

They didn’t realize the darkness that covered the room. There was only the moonlight coming from the window and brightened their faces. He slowed his pace nearing his pleasure, and opened his eyes to look at her. She did the same, they held each other’s face.

“Gods, you look even more beautiful under the moonlight” he whispered and went in to kiss her again and continued his wild thrusts.

 She moaned in his mouth and lowered her hand down on her clit where they were meeting to touch herself. He let her do it and lowered his gaze there for a while as his thrusts continued. She arched her head back and her hand was working overtime desperately trying to find her release.

 “I love when you touch yourself” he panted and bit her neck wildly. “Do you touch yourself thinking about me?” he whispered nibbling her neck, going to her collarbone.

 “Here” she panted replacing her hand with his. “I love it more when you touch me” she whispered back and bit his lips. He grinned deliriously and rubbed her clit keeping his thrusts at a steady pace, until her walls clamped around him, suffocating his cock inside of her, and she came finding her release with small moans, arching her back, and stilling for moments, her face was flushed red, Jon only felt the heat radiating as the darkness had made it difficult. She was shaking under him, he held her, and kept his slow thrusts riding her through her orgasm.

“Jon” she whispered lowering herself on his chest. He held her tightly.

“I’m here, I’ll always be here” he whispered and increased his thrusts, he wasn’t far away from her. She gained her strength and held onto his shoulders riding his thrusts until he came pushing inside of her, giving her all his juices, his groans were loud but half muffled by her mouth, and neck. He stilled for moments until he had well spent giving her everything he had. Both panted, moaned and let out small hitches of pain and pleasure.

They stood like that recovering, he stayed inside of her for moments until he grew soft again.

“I never want to leave you, Dany, ever” he whispered. “Are you still afraid?”

Dany shook her head. “I want you, I only want you” she whispered back.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

They both were brought back to reality, their love cocoon crashing down abruptly. They looked at each other, and he pulled out of her closing his breeches.

“Your grace, I wanted to tell ya to go to bed. I hope ye’re not asleep th’re” It was Davos’s voice.

Jon contorted his eyes remembering he had been sitting here with Davos earlier and the man had left him for a while, but now came back to check on him.

Davos knocked on the door again oblivious of the situation.

Dany quickly rose to her feet and pulled her clothes on her, they had accustomed ot the dim light of the moonlight in the dark room. She fastened her gown and waved her hands to her face to get rid of the flushness. Jon straightened his body, and pulled back his tangled curls and pulled away the chair from the door.

But before opening the door, he turned to Dany and pulled her for a quick passionate kiss. She giggled when they broke apart.

Jon licked his lips and opened the door greeting Davos.

Davos got surprised and bowed to Dany. “Your grace. If I knew ya were here, I would’ve not bothered t’ come. I thought the King fell asleep.” Davos turned his eyes from Jon to Dany and Jon saw a smirk under his mouth.

“Ser Davos, we were finished off a conversation. You have a good timing” Jon said with a smile on his face looking at Dany.

Dany was still flushed. Davos saw that clearly and Jon’s bulge hadn’t gone away completely as the man desperately tried to hide it behind his layers of tunic and gambeson. Well, Davos saw that too.

“Conversations at this hour are wicked. Eh? You could both to the talking somewhere else and not here” Davos almost winked at them. Dany blushed and moved uneasily.

“Very well. Good night, lord Snow, Ser Davos. I am going to my chambers” Dany said the words too quickly, hastily, and went to her rooms leaving them behind.

“I can safely say you were starin’ at her good heart, ey?” Davos smiled. “or touching her good heart?” Jon didn’t respond to him and just shook his head.

“We were talking” Jon said as they walked together to their chambers.

“Talkin’. You and the queen like to talk. Good, keep talkin’” Davos grinned and patted Jon on the back lightly. Jon gaped in surprise.

“Good night, your grace.” Davos bowed and left.

Jon stood there taking in the moment. The old man teased him about Dany all the time. This was not new.

As Jon and Dany entered their respective rooms, both lied on their bed and thought of the other.

Dany unclasped her gown and put it aside, her shift, her boots, pants followed, staying completely naked underneath her cloak. She had decided to go find Jon. But before she was going to leave, she stopped herself realizing her heady actions that completely negated her morning’s stance. She shook her head and went outside slowly to find him. Her slippers sliding on the wooden floor not making any noise.

In the dark hallway, someone grabbed her arm from behind, and she almost gasped when the moonlight lit Jon’s face. She warmed up and let him hold her.

“Jon!” she whispered in surprise.  

“What are you doing here?” Jon said taking her hand and going to a corner. He felt nervous to be caught.

Without waiting for his response, Dany took his hand “come” she whispered, and they walked to her rooms. He noticed her small cloak and smiled. He hadn’t seen her wear it up until now.

They entered her rooms and she quickly locked the doors. When she turned around, Jon kissed her lips without waiting. He fumbled his hands around her cloak and broke their kiss enough to grin at her.

“Are you naked underneath?” he whispered caressing her face. He knew the answer, feeling her shape under his fingertips digging into the cloak.

She blushed almost. “Do you like it?” she asked fumbling with his tunic. He had removed the breastplate and the gambeson. Jon only was able to nod.

He couldn’t wait and helped her move back to the wall. She hissed upon pinning it.

“Sleep next to me” she whispered breaking the kiss. He only nodded.

He lifted her up again, opening her cloak, and groaned low seeing her nakedness underneath. She wrapped her legs around him and both panting clumsily he walked to her bed carrying her.

He rested her on the bed, she unfastened her cloak and removed it. Now lying fully naked on the bed. Jon felt hard again seeing her in all her beauty.

“Take off your clothes” she whispered supporting herself on her elbows.

Jon’s eyes were lustful, and he obeyed his queen. He removed his clothes one by one, and climbed next to her under the covers. Dany buried her face in his chest, entwining her legs with his, still feeling his sticky juices down her thigh from earlier and she didn’t bother cleaning tonight.

“I think of you when we are not together, too” Dany whispered to his chest, playing with his little curly hairs covering his skin. Jon grinned remembering his words.

“I think of you all the time ever since you’ve arrived to Dragonstone. I never knew I will grow to like the annoying King in the North” she kissed his chest, feeling his laughter.

“Oh my stubborn Dragon Queen” he said kissing her temple.

“Let’s stay like this for a while.” Dany whispered tightening her grip.

Jon only kissed her temple through her braids, and held her tightly feeling her warmth and heartbeat.

They slept for a few hours holding each other. They had been fighting, kissing, arguing, and fucking. But the best part was when they lied next to each other in silence feeling only the warmth and the heartbeat of the other. Everything else could wait for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be direct continuation of where I left off in Dany's room. It will be more bonding, talking, and love making.
> 
> Edit: Next a few chapters will be geared towards more Jon and Dany getting to know each other through their interactions on the ship. They never had time to "date" and this is their "dating" scene, if you may. There will also be dragon interactions with both characters and of course with the staff. 
> 
> I may not be a great writer, but I love this ship enough to take my time, write and share. Everyone is free to do what they like, I just want to share what I write, that is all :)
> 
> Please let me know if yo have ideas, I'm open to include what you like to read :)


	4. Beginnings of love, and togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Dany to her room, Jon stays with her and they use this opportunity to get to know each other. This is the beginnings of love and relationship. 
> 
> The entire chapter takes place during a one long night in Dany's room on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing for this chapter. It has its heartfelt light moments, hot and heavy lovemaking moments, and sad moments. 
> 
> P.S. I said there won't be smut in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself and wrote one. sorry!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. I'm open for any suggestion and advice :)

The ship was moving at night, waves crashing the sides, swaying left and right due to the winds outside. The Narrow sea was wild and restless not allowing the inhabitants of the ship to sleep.

Jon stirred in his sleep feeling the shake coming from his surroundings. He moved around in the warm bed feeling himself shake lightly. He opened his eyes and got seated abruptly in his bed looking around and making sense of what was happening outside. Dany was sleeping on her side, her bare back facing him as the curtain of her hair was draped over her back, shielding parts of her body. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade, then lifted the covers and covered her. The sea was cold and all the heat had gone from the room. He felt chill run through his spine and body. The fire in the brazier near their bed had died out sometime at night. He got up walking in his trousers but moved slower on his bare feet as not to wake Dany. The room was dark except the moonlight coming into the room. He fumbled around, but Dany didn’t move or make a sound. He wanted to reignite the fire in the brazier, but there were no logs of wood left, cursing under his nose lightly he tried to find extra blankets for her, for them to get warmer. But, his gaze caught an open page of a book resting on her desk. It was talking about the Children of the Forest and their pact with the First Men with some images and drawings. He smiled and looked back at Dany resting silently on her side. She was obviously interested in obtaining more information of what he had shown her in that cave and the horrors she’s witnessed beyond the wall. She trusted him and there were going to fight this together but her interest in this matter made him feel warmer and safer. For the first time in his life, he felt he could rely on someone equally as he relied on himself in matters of trust and honesty. He wasn't alone anymore. 

He fumbled through the pages for a while, and huffed. He had never been a reader like Samwell Tarly, and the room was getting cooler. Surely, he'd spent his days at The Wall and gotten used to the chill, but he had to protect Dany, not wanting her to get ill letting the fire in her blood die with it. On his mission to make Dany warmer, he found boxes and slowly opened them to find a blanket, but the box he opened contained her dresses from Meereen and other jewelry that she didn’t wear anymore. At first, he didn't know what they were, as he had very limited experience with women's garments, let alone the Dragon Queen's exotic wardrobe. He lifted a dress and the absence of the fabric shocked him. _This would barely cover her lady parts_. Wicked thoughts stirred in him imagining her wear these dresses, but then he would have to plug out the eyes of every man alive so they won’t look at her. He turned making sure she was still asleep, he slowly neared her blue, grey Meereenese gown closer o his nose and inhaled her imprinted fragrant on the foreign fabric that touched his Dany's skin. He tightened his grab grabbing fuller on the small dress, closing his eyes he imagined her wearing this and oh the things he would do to her. Feeling sudden guilt drop on him, he put the dress back in the box. He should've not gone through her personal belongings, but he found it hard controlling himself around her. He was becoming a different man and that amazed him. He got up and got closer to her vanity table that was full of oils and fragrances. He took one and ran it around his nose. It smelled like her, a distant flower lived all alone in a foreign land all her life, struggling with all kinds of monsters. He admired her courage and innocence all at the same time.

A sudden wave of happiness swelled his heart running through his veins  realizing he missed her already even though she was lying peacefully less than a feet away from him. He put down everything and went to be with her again. They had limited time together and he had no intention of wasting any minute without touching her. 

 All his noises had awakened her. He winced seeing her stirring in bed. She opened her eyes grumpily following the noise. Jon climbed under the covers and wrapped his hands around her waist. He had failed in finding a warm blanket for her, so he covered her body with his engulfing her with his manly shoulders taking her petite body. 

She turned towards him in his embrace with a smile finding comfort that he was still there with her. She too wrapped herself around him and both on their sides gazed at each other.

 “Did I wake you?” Jon asked tucking a curl behind her face ear.

“What were you doing?” she asked.

“I couldn’t sleep, and found your little book” he smiled “and some very provocative dresses. Did you wear those in Essos?” Jon asked with a smirk on his face getting closer to her.

 Dany smiled knowing he’d liked them, her small lips twisting upwards. 

“Essos is a very warm place, and it was the custom there” she replied. "Each city have its own varying cultural attire" 

 “I’d like to see you in one” Jon said suddenly and quickly whispering to her ear not controlling himself, and planted a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek.

 “Perhaps” Dany smirked and desire welled in her stomach thinking of his eyes on her in one of these dresses.

Jon thought about her life, and needed to know more about her. He realized he knew very little about the Dragon Queen, and surely nothing before arriving to Dragonstone other than her famed beauty and the dragons. 

Jon covered the covers fully on them making a small cocooned nest for them. She smiled watching him concerned about her. He then lowered himself in his previous position on his side holding her close to his chest.

"I spent most of my life in Winterfell living behind the shadows of my siblings, and better men. Then, I lived a long time on The Wall and Beyond. I have never seen other parts of the vast world. Tell me about Essos." Jon narrated dozing away. Dany was listening to him with a warm smile taming her lungs to relax against her adoration of this man.

"I grew up in Braavos with my brother Viserys, in a house with red door. We had some money and reputation but with time we exhausted everything, and the servants started not to obey and abandon us. Eventually, we had to leave practically begging for a place to stay. Then, a merchant called Illyrio took us in Pentos until I was sold to a Dothraki Khal." Dany stopped watching Jon listening to her intently, his face had gone sad and was caressing her jaw.

Talking about Khal Drogo was not easy for her, she still carried the scars and the painful reminder of her barrenness. _My sun and stars._  

"How old were you?" Jon asked softly. "Sixteen" Dany swallowed a lump in her throat remembering her first days in the Khalasar and how frightened she was of the man twice her size.

Feeling her pain and memories, Jon suddenly leaned in and kissed her mouth gentle lingering his lips on her eyes, shutting his eyes tight, Dany responded to his kiss and caressed his face through the whisks.

Jon broke their kiss and looked back. "We don't have to talk about this now."

Dany pushed back her tears threatening to be released. She wanted to have happy memories with Jon and not be reminded of anything that hurt her. 

"After he died, I traveled from city to city" she continued abruptly, and Jon was surprised. She wanted to move on with the conversation and tell him of her journey.

"First to Qarth, then to Astapor, Yunkai,and finally Meereen" Dany said watching him mesmerize. 

"How are they different than Westerosi cities?" Jon asked like a small child who curiously asks the maester about wonders of the world.  

"There is not much greenery in some cities, mostly warm and sandy. The cities are made of stone houses and the culture is different. They don't speak the Common Tongue. Meereen was beautiful across the Dragons Bay. There was a big pyramid and I ruled the city from there. I used to go on the balcony and watch my people." Dany averted her eyes thinking about her difficulties with the slave masters, the attack of the Son's of the Harpy and death of Ser Barristan.

"Missandei told me that you liberated the slaves from every city and she is one of them" Jon wanted to know more about her work that had made him fall harder for her, and increase his fascination towards this small, strong and brave woman.

Dany nodded "yes, I saw people crucified, forced to fight against their will, and sold for any kind of pleasure and work. I couldn't accept such inhumanity. Aside from ruling and conquering, I wanted to help the people and haven't stopped with that vision." Dany said. Jon's eyes were brighter glistening with love. He leaned in again and kissed her mouth not as gently as earlier. Dany smiled through their kiss. 

"I heard you saved the Wildlings giving them free passage" Dany replied back when he broke their kiss. Jon nodded remembering the cost he had endured for saving many lives.

"They were only born on the wrong side of The Wall." he replied. 

"But you took the risk and saved them. Viserys used to tell me the stories of the rangers and knights of Westeros who fought against the Wildling rages and Free Folk called them the books" Dany said. "And your men accepted it?" 

Jon grew silent, his face getting more solemn and serious. He lowered his eyes and didn't want to talk about this. The mutiny of his men and brothers still hurt him, and he wasn't ready to share this with her as much as he wanted to cry it out and let her hold him in her chest until everything that could hurt him would disappear to the silence of the dark outside.

Dany realized something had bothered him, and she cradled his face looking for answers. "No, they didn't" Jon responded gravely. Dany swallowed thinking back to his scars and connecting the dots in her head. He was hurting and she didn't want to hurt him, in fact she was falling for this man so deeply that she could kill anyone who'd touch his beautiful body and soul with her bare hands like an animal lusting for blood.

It was her turn now. She leaned in wrapping her hands around his arms and kissed him longingly, humming and murmuring sweet words across his lips. Jon's pain was vanishing as she continued kissing him gently. Her kiss was beautiful against the ugliness of his past. He felt the truth, all his life he was living in a lie, and she was the truth, the amazing being that came out of all his misery. He was born for her, came back to life for her, to be with her, protect her, and if willing, die with her.

He got closer to her, pushing her towards him from the small of her back, he lifted her up nearer to his mouth. She gasped opening her mouth and breaking momentarily. They looked at each other with lust and love, the perfect combination. They both knew it, but the words were difficult to be uttered, yet. 

"I am dizzy with you, with your beautiful heart and soul. I never want to leave you Daenerys, ever" Jon whispered to her ear kissing her plump cheeks, she smiled and took his face looking at him. She had given herself to this man, destroying her walls, letting him see her,  but her fears of yesterday fading melting in their kisses and touches, dying with every word they exchanged, growing her trust to his man stronger and faster.

Her desire was welling in her navel, she took his face in her hands and kissed his mouth claiming him to herself. Her fire was burning inside of her, when Jon looked at her eyes, he couldn't recognize the lust she was harboring, her lilac eyes darker shade of regular, her skin burning his with every touch. She suckled and nibbled his lips letting small moans run across her landing in his mouth. He felt her body move pinning him down, he gasped, air tightened around him watching her writhe like a wanton, untamed dragon attacking him with all her power. She was a starving dragon looking for his wolf prey, devouring him. She  straddled him, he held her waist guiding her and protecting. With her swift of her hands, she pushed the covers back offering herself to him. His eyes got darker as his hands traced on her stomach, massaging her, digging his fingers, he continued rubbing her in between her breasts up and down feeling her bones poke from her arching forward. He pursed his lip, biting his lower one, feeling blood running directly to his manhood. She opened her legs wider accepting his invitation, her smile was lascivious feeling him below her. 

She was in control now, dominating him, and he loved her thinking back to her fears. He wanted her to let go of everything and enjoy what small a time they have together. She took his hands and rested them on both of her breasts, and he groaned lightly feeling her heat and desire. She ground herself on him, the chill of the room getting replaced by fiery warm around their skin, and the rocking of the ship through the waves mimicking their animalistic rubbings and Dany's small moans. 

Jon's back was rubbing back and forth on the bed as she moved on him, she still had her hands on his rubbing her breasts, his groans was getting louder feeling her wetness on his breeches, he moved to help her. Dany moved herself down and started kissing him, she wanted to lose herself in him, and not be away for even a second. Their moans and whimpers mingled muffling in their kiss, he suddenly felt both of her hands taking his, curling and lacing their fingers together. His chest was heaving, he thought his heart was going to burst out from love that he felt for her at the moment. Their connection was stronger than he had thought, he was going mad for this woman that he had only met a few months ago on an unfortunate day. 

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Daenerys" he panted through their kiss reaching up for her, their laced hands danced together pushing each other.

Dany grinned kissing his mouth some more, letting her heat grace his coldness. 

"I will protect you from all the monsters" Jon panted licking her open mouth "all the monsters of your past" he kissed her mouth "and the future" 

She latched her mouth on his roughly sucking his mouth towards her, he groaned from pain and pleasure combined, their eyes shut tightly, their bodies wanting to metamorphose into one entity, no action could get them closer, however much they fought for it.

"Jon" she whimpered looking at him, bringing his laced fingers to her chest "I am here to listen, remember that, I will always be here" she then turned their laced hands to his chest pointing at his heart through the scar "the demons won't touch your soul ever again" Dany panted kissing their laced hands "I will burn every person and monster who'd dare touch you again" Dany panted referring to his scars "I will listen to you when you are ready, please know that Jon" she whispered kissing his hands and rested them on his heart again. Jon wanted to cry, the love he had for her was butchering his soul, consuming it to one single spot that beat her name over and over again. 

He immediately got seated, Dany pushed back, her mouth open, he turned them over, their hands breaking apart momentarily. But as soon as he got her lying back, he laced their hands as before and widened her legs apart with his clothed ones. Their mouths were open panting against each other, he ground himself on her wet folds, she let out a loud moan and bit her lower lip. She looked down at his breeches wanting them to be off, there was nothing gentle in their eyes anymore, all the love replaced with pure lust. He broke their hands, she gasped at the coldness of her palms at his absence, he opened his breeches not caring to push it down, he found her hands again lacing and kissing her milky skin across his hairy scarred hands, and pushed into her with one long thrust, they moaned together into a kiss, a long lasting kiss coming from a distant time and memory bringing them to this room, oblivious of everything else.

Their lips were connected, hands laced on their side, his chest was rubbing on hers covering her completely, and their hips were moving in unison, slowly. If a person would see them, they'd think there was only one beating body lying on that bed, two bodies beating one, moving one, and becoming one by love and trust. 

Dany grazed her feet on his legs up and down, curling her toes with his every thrust. Jon nibbled on her neck breathing into her, eyes shut, but his mouth quickly found hers as they picked up their pace. Every thrust of his hips brought life to Dany, creating life with her heart, soul and womb. She never dared to wish it, but she was filled with so much love for him at the moment that she wanted it, the cursed desire of her life, the only thing she couldn't have with fire and blood. Her barren womb engulfing his member inside pleading him to give her life. She let tears fly away of her heart mixing in their connected lips. Jon felt it and let her sob in silence. She had told him of her condition, but the moment was too dizzying for him to realize the reason behind her whimpering tears. They danced together in unison for a while, until she felt desire building in her well with his every bump to her sweet spots over and over again. Her cries were getting louder, Jon felt her closeness through her voices and of her body. He let her experience it and started pushing into her harder and faster breaking only the kiss between them as he tried to control his untamed breathing. She cried out loud opening her mouth letting all her juices mingle and flush off of her. He felt her grip on their lace hand get so hard, she could draw blood, but he let her have him all, she could eat him alive if it would make her happy. Dany finally relaxed and kissed him murmuring words of endearment through his mouth, and incoherent words, Jon wondered if they were from one of the many languages she spoke. He remembered his awe listening to her speak in High Valyrian.

Dany moved her hips urging him to move faster, and oh he did. His thrusts were frantic and mechanical chasing his own release. Dany squeezed her legs around him and making that damned wish in her heart, something that she couldn't utter to him yet, a need, a favor, would he give it to her? would he accept it? she hoped for this impossible miracle as he thrust into her, she prayed to the gods that she didn't believe in, and when he came with his walls shuddered around him, his short loud cries filled her ears like a lullaby. She held him, easing his shaking, feeling his warm juices warming her cold and dark womb. She prayed then, at the moment, maybe there was someone out there who'd listen to her plead for a child. A child of her name and his heart, a child of her strength and his bravery, a child of her and his blood. 

They both held each other. He rested his head on her chest in between her breasts and stared to the distant. Their hands were still laced together on their side, Dany felt his heart beat on hers and squeezed her legs not letting him go out of her. 

"I want to see Winterfell" she said breaking the silence. Jon smiled but didn't move himself, he rather liked his position. "you'll see it soon enough"

"Describe it to me" she said and closed her eyes. 

"The walls of Winterfell are high up like towers, there is market below, people from Winter Town and towns close to it come and sell their products. You move a bit further and there is Godwood. It's filled with trees, animals run around, and ah there's the Weirwood tree." 

Dany felt the vibration of his voice on her chest, she unlaced on hand and started stroking his temple feeling his tied hair that was taken an ugly shape.

"Weirwood tree? The one that has a white wood and red leaves?" Dany exclaimed. She had read about it, but hadn't seen one.

"Aye, it is big, The Old Gods live there, the tree Gods" Jon said and took himself out of her, she hissed, he then rested himself next to her on an elbow keeping their hand laced and stroke her hair with the other. "There is also hot springs. Winterfell is always warm, you won't find it hard to live there. The walls are covered with warmth from the springs running below"

"I don't need hot springs to keep me warm, I will have you at Winterfell" Dany said lamely and Jon laughed. 

"Aye, that I won't deny" he grinned. 

"I want to see your childhood room" Dany said stroking his curls.

Jon's smile died momentarily remembering all the terrible days of his childhood with Lady Catelyn and likes of her who saw him unworthy of everything. 

"Tell me about it, what type of a boy were you?" Dany asked wanting to know him, imagining a small boy with black curls running around in his black outfits.

"Were you always broody like now?" Dany asked and Jon got irritated with a smile. "Brood? I'm afraid I'm not familiar of what you are telling me, my queen" he humored her and kissed her for a while.

"I wasn't a happy child, but I had a happy family. I loved my siblings, especially Robb." his face changed remembering him. "He and I grew up together, learned sword fight, go on long hunt, and get into trouble" Jon smiled remembering a memory "In fact, there was an incident once, we hid some hay from the barn in the old nan's bed, we were no more than seven or eight, and at night we waited awake together in his bedroom for her to scream. Her room was closer to the Stark children. we knew she would be running down the hills with her chubby figure." Jon was amused. Dany had never seen her this happy, she loved him more and more with every word.

"And? Did she?" Dany asked with smiles and anticipation.

"Aye, she did. We heard a loud screech coming. She woke the entire Castle, I remember father with his sword and night gown in the hallway thinking she was getting killed. Me and Robb were laughing and ran outside to see her. She was bouncing in the hallway cursing the servants, father was disappointed, he had taken soldiers with him, and eve lady Catelyn was amused though she knew it was us who put it there." Jon and Dany were laughing by the time he finished.

"Did she discover it was you two?" Dany asked taming her laughter. 

"She did eventually, but didn't want to accuse us in front of Lord Stark, she cursed and looked at us" Jon was laughing.

They laughed until their voices died down gradually. 

"What else did you do aside from pissing off your old nan?" Dany asked. 

"I liked sword fight, I used to practice with Robb under Ser Rodrick's supervision. Oh, and my little sister Arya and I were close. I want you to meet her, she is as fierce as you are, my queen" he whispered the last sentence. Dany raised a brow with a smile.

"She is home now. The days aren't moving fast enough for me to see her again" Jon said looking away. "She was a young girl when she left Winterfell. She is surely grown now. She and I used to spend a lot of time together. You see, the Stark children were all auburn colored, but Arya was different like me. She was good though, in archery and fighting, eager to learn, to become a knight one day. I would teach her some when the yard emptied, I wonder if she is still willing to learn" Jon dozed off in his sentences.

"She sounds quite the woman. I want to meet all your family, and get to know them. From what you are telling me, the Stark siblings are good company" Dany said supporting herself on an elbow as Jon had lied back down.

Jon smiled back at her words. 

Dany wanted to ask him of his mother, but she hesitated. Maybe it wasn't appropriate, but since they were talking of his childhood, she saw it fitting.

"Did you know your mother?" Dany asked in hesitation. "My mother died giving birth to me at Dragonstone" she finished wanting to share.

"I never knew my mother. Father wouldn't tell me of her identity. I don't know her name, I don't now if she is a noble woman or a fisherman's wife" Jon words came naturally, he'd grown used to this through the years.

Dany knew growing up motherless was difficult. "But you had your father" Dany said.

"Aye, but I was a bastard. Father had his own true born children and Lady Catelyn..." Jon stopped talking.

Dany wondered why he stopped "Was she good to you? like a mother?"

"She was a very loving mother to her children, a strong willed woman, and Aye, she was good to me, I forgive her now" Jon didn't want to speak ill of the dead and for years at The Wall, he had thought of her and came to understanding of her cold behavior towards him. She was jealous of her husband, angry at his sin.

"Tyrion told me about what happened. I'm sorry Jon. I wish I was there to stop her and Robb Stark's death" Dany said caressing his temple.

Jon grew silent. Dany kept stroking his hair, and Jon pulled her closer into his arms and rested his palm on her unbraided hair mussed from their lovemaking.

“Do these hurt you?” he asked feeling the tightness of the twists holding her hair.

“Oh, I forgot to unbraid them” Dany said running her hands on the top, then switched it to his tied hair. “Yours need to be untied as well” she said. “I want to see your hair undone. It is very beautiful” she said running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. Jon only blushed awkwardly. All his life, wildlings, northerners, and others had told him that he was pretty with a pretty hair, but coming from Daenerys was different. Her words weighed heavier, her approval was the most important thing now, and he almost felt happy that his damned hair is pretty so she could love it, and take pleasure from seeing it.

 “I want to untie your hair” Dany said trying to get seated. He only nodded and got seated next to her. Before she moved to work, he leaned towards the bedpost and lit the candle.

 Dany pulled the covers up to her bosom. The room was chilly at this hour of the night, and sweat had dried on her skin giving her more shivers.

 Jon turned around, giving his back to her. Dany wrapped her legs around his waist cradling his body in hers and slowly grazed her fingers on his curls. Jon felt tingly, no one had done this to him before, being loved was nice. 

Her small fingers ran through his curls looking at their shape, she straightened one and left it watching it bounce back up. She giggled. Jon smiled hearing her amusement. His hair was soft and inky black, like the darkness of night mirroring his eyes, she leaned in nuzzling her nose to it and smelled his scent inhaling him deeper. Slowly, she untied the rubber holding his hair without hurting him, and left the curls fall down. Her mouth formed an “o” shape watching how young he looked now.

She spread the curls down with her fingers and massaged his head, he winced and relaxed back to her.

“You are taking pleasure in this” he said with content and wanting to see her face.

“Your curls are as wild as you, of Northern blood” she said playing more with them.

He then turned towards her and she lowered her hands down watching him. They sat across each other. Dany’s eyes warmed seeing him without any ties or solemn look. Under the dim light, he looked like a young boy. A very young boy who was trying to grow up and be an adult, thrown into this world that he had to survive in and save the others. She caressed the sides of his face admiring his prettiness. 

“You are very beautiful” she uttered low talking to herself and memorizing the shape of him. His grey eyes, the rough beard, the curve of his nose, the scars around his brows, the thick eyebrows, and traced her thumb along his pouty lips wanting to kiss him there and make gentle love to him again. He deserved to be treated gently, looking almost painfully delightful at this hour.

“Can I unbraid your hair, Dany?” he asked timidly playing with the ends of her dangled curls. Dany nodded and now she turned around for him.

She rested her back in his chest feeling his legs wrap around her. He pushed locks of her hair to one side and kissed the newly opened shoulder curvature that meets her neck. She sighed at his kiss, he traced his tongue gently on her. She tasted wonderfully, the sweet sweat of her from their lovemaking had mingled with her natural senses and he felt he could eat her alive. Dany gasped when he lowered his hands below her breasts and massaged her there.

"You should unbraid my hair before I straddle you again" Dany panted feeling wetness build up in her folds. He grinned kissing her earlobe, and took his hands away from her, she winced from losing his touch, and she held herself wrapping her hands and arms.

Jon ran his hands on her braids for a while. In a much real sense, he had no idea where to start, it looked very complicated. His sister Sansa wore braids and he wished he had paid more attention. He found a tie and started untying the sides, her hair was fuzzy and braids slid everywhere from their heady actions. He unbraided most of them and kissed her head at every release of a lock. She smiled like a young girl letting him play with her hair, his fingers felt foreign and soothing, he struggled at times clumsily and made her laugh, and he followed her in laughter. 

They both didn't remember the last time they had laughed as much as tonight. It felt liberating to be this free and happy without any walls guarding them in this small cabin room in the middle of the night.

"You have so much hair" Jon exclaimed as the braids never ended, and Dany laughed again. He liked making her laugh, so he kept his clumsiness sometimes intentionally. Hearing her giggle swelled his heart.

"You just lack the skill, my king" she said amusing him, and he shook his head and wrapped her in his arms suddenly, she gasped

"I have other skills, my queen, I can demonstrate them if you didn't like this one" he whispered in her ear making her tingle all over, she shuddered in his arms shaking from his voice.

"Finish unbraiding my hair, and I'll decide if I still want you to demonstrate them for me many times over, my king." Dany panted, Jon became more serious feeling his manhood twitch on Dany's words. 

After some more struggle, she was finally free of her braids, he turned her around and looked at her face. He had never seen her unbraided, he ran his hands slowly down her silky waves, her face looked innocent, small, beautiful, and brave. She was only a young girl, he thought, and how difficult a lite she endured to be here with him. He loved her, he knew it then, his eyes hazy with her beauty not being able to take his eyes off of each other, Dany leaned in suddenly and kissed him long and gentle. He moaned into her and held her closer running his hands in her freed hair, and she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck and fingers in his hair loving the silkiness. She kissed parts of his face, he stroked her hair lacing his fingers in her temple.

"Don't ever tie your hair when we are alone" Dany whispered kissing his curls and forehead, "I love your hair, you are so beautiful" Dany murmured without caring whether he heard or not, she felt dizzy with him.

"oh Dany" all he managed taking her lips again, his fingers still laced in her temple "I want every part of you" he panted kissing her mouth. 

"Then have every part of me, as I will have every part of you" Dany said back, and they resumed kissing wrapped around each other.

The sky outside was getting brighter by the time they finished making love again wrapped in each, around, under, and above each other. Their movements were blurry, not knowing where the other started and another finished, body parts pressed, slapped, held, kissed against each other filling the room with their moans, smell of lust, and love. The coldness of the room was oblivious to them as the heat radiating from both had left them hot and heavy. 

When the sun finally rose above the clouds, Jon and Dany were lying together, their arms and legs entwined in each other, with their mixed breathings and echoing heartbeats. If it was up to them, they'd lie together in this position for eternity, but there was a world outside waiting for them, a cruel world against the warmth and happiness of their night together in this godforsaken ship. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was not too long. I mainly focused on their "dating", and beginnings of romance. The following chapters will take place outside of Dany's room, so please don't be mad at me for writing this chapter in one scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading again! Every single person counts for me :)


	5. Lemon Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon discovers something new about Dany, and he watches her with awe and love. This chapter is directly continuing from end of chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delightful to write. 
> 
> Chapter 6 will come so soon, and won't be updating for two weeks afterwards because of the finals.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you thought after reading :)

They had slept very late that night, and Jon woke up as the sky was brightening outside beating the sunrise. He leaned towards Dany who had snuggled on her pillow breathing to his chest. He caressed her shoulder and kissed her face. He knew he had to leave her and he hated it with all his being. If it was up to him, he’d stay in this bed holding her for life. However, Tyrion knew it already and Jon was sure Davos did as well. He kissed her face some more and she stirred gently making low sounds of murmur.

“I have to go” he whispered in her ear as he alternated between kissing her face and memorizing her shape.

Dany stirred and opened her sleep heavy puffed eyes and looked at him with narrow pupils. She looked annoyed by the fact, but they both knew that they could only be free to have each other at night under the covers where no one can see them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss and moaned low in pain and desperation.

“I will see you soon, my queen” he whispered again, and she nodded loosening her grip. He got up and fished for his clothes scattered everywhere, Dany lied in her bed and watched him. He was finally fully clothed and started looking for his hair tie under the covers. Dany got seated and helped him to look for it. But it was lost somewhere under the sheets during their heavy love making from previous night.

Jon pushed his hair back to tame the curls. “Wait” Dany said and she quickly slipped from the bed and walked naked to her vanity desk. Jon watched her in amazement, her glorious body was in front of him uncensored and her unbraided her seemed much longer dangling around her shoulders and back. He moved quickly and wrapped her in his arms from behind, stopping her. She smiled and rested in his chest.

“You will get cold” he whispered and found her nightgown on the chair and wrapped it around her. She turned into his arms and kissed him. She was holding something, he saw and wondered.

“Here, try this” she said giving him a thick dragon scaled tie. She had made it done in Meereen for herself. The rubber was red and black with dragon scales and it had never been used. His heart swelled looking at her, she was so pure and innocent wrapped clumsily in a gown with her watery lilac eyes looking directly at him with adoration.

Jon couldn’t help himself and kissed her tightly, burying her in his chest, and air around Dany tightened. When they broke apart, Dany whispered “Keep this, and remember me”. Jon kissed her forehead and took the tie gentle as if he was carrying her in his hands.

“Let me tie it for you” Dany said, and he sat on her chair leaving himself to her. She caressed his hair again and he sighed into her touch. She pulled locks of his curls with her slim fingers, and pushed them back holding them in the dragon tie. His hair had enough volume to conceal the dragon scales and she made sure no one would notice making it their little secret.

“There” she said, and he looked at himself in the mirror momentarily, her standing behind him. She gazed at his eyes through their reflection. They had a beautiful sight together. Dany loved this image of him next to her, and Jon dreamed of the day that he could be with her without obstacles. They felt sad knowing they had to break this beautiful picture and go out to the cruel world. He quickly got up and kissed her again and again.

“I will see you again shortly” he whispered, she smiled and let him go closing the door behind him.

Dany took her gown off and threw herself on the bed hugging his pillows. She slept on his side and wrapped herself around everything he’d touched, even the stain he’d left didn’t bother her. She watched sunrise out of the window, thought of him, smelled him and dozed to sleep until Missandei would knock on her door sometime later.

\-----------------------

Daenerys and Jon played hide and seek all day. Their stolen glances, subtle smiles, low smirks filled their time while they were in the council room, stalling around on the deck, or as simple as eating their supper during the afternoon.

They were in the council room with Tyrion now. He was telling them about the plans they needed to make against possible wrath of the Northern Lords. Jon assured them that he would do everything in his power to let them see Daenerys for who she really is, and accept her as their queen and savior. During this talk, however, Jon occasionally brushed his hand on Dany’s walking around her. Tyrion noticed it, and kept averting his eyes away from them whenever one of them dared to touch the other, throw a smile, a smirk, or a complementary word. Tyrion was not pleased about this at all, and he decided to keep his quiet for now. He had confronted the queen once and maybe the King in the North is more reasonable than her, a stupid hero, but less tempered.

The time on their ship grew duller with that day aside from their anxiousness of waiting for their night. Jon would come to her room, or they would meet somewhere else, where no one can see them. Although many had already suspected it, the thrill of the secret made them excited to devour each other lustfully whenever they secretly met in their love nest. Dany kept Jon in her bedroom and heart like a shameful sin, no one should know or see them. Even though her heart and body was dying to be with him all day without interruption.

After the council meeting, Jon followed Dany in the empty wooden hallway of the ship. Dany walked in front of him and swayed her hips fully knowing he was watching her behind. Seeing their disappearance in the hallway made Tyrion angrier and more unsettled. The situation was getting wilder, out of arms reach. If he wouldn’t talk to the Queen and the King soon enough, it might be too late to come back from this madness and love that they were bathing and burying themselves around. He scratched his beard and went to get more of the alcohol, his only friend in these miserable days.

Dany walked faster and turned with a smile to Jon. He brushed his finger on his beard and hid his smirk. The excitement was building in his wells knowing that her heartbeat was echoing his right now, and soon enough both were going to burn and shatter into thousand pieces.

She led him to her room and kept the door crooked for him. When Jon entered the room, she was standing in the middle, her hand fumbling with her cape nervously. He closed the distance between them not fast enough and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her fondly, hungrily, like a starved wolf for food. Dany alternated her hands between his hair and his back, her fingers tumbling with the dragon tie she’d given him earlier, his muscles were tensing as his arms were moving around her waist, and small of her back. Their mouths didn’t move much, only their tongues danced wildly licking, gulping, and taking in what the other had to offer in their heated moment.

Finally, Dany moved and with a moan broke their kiss and caressed his face looking to his eyes. He smiled and kissed her palm on his face by curling his head. Dany was falling for this man, and she felt it then. No one had drove her to this verge of life before, and she would willingly would fall over this hill and do everything for him.

“Jon Snow” she said melancholically admiring him. His bloody name sounded like a beautiful poetry coming from her mouth.

“My Queen” he murmured back, and kissed her more, tightening the air around her. He lowered his hands down to the small of her back and found her firm buttocks, and squeezed them pushing her to his hips and he bucked forward showing her his bulging manhood for her. Dany gasped feeling him all around her body, and held his face in her small hands and kept kissing his pouty mouth.

He lifted her and pinned her to the wall, she opened her legs wrapping them around his waist. They were fully clothed, but every touch was burning thousands more than their previous encounters. He bucked his hips on her, gyrating his bulge on her wetness building inside of her trousers. Dany wanted him then and there but they had the nights, and she surely wanted to know the King better. The dinner was going to be ready soon, and someone could knock her door any minute now. She broke their kiss “we don’t have time” but Jon didn’t listen to her and buried his face in her neck nibbling the skin. “Jon, we should stop” Dany panted feeling his tongue on her earlobe. “Tyrion wasn’t comfortable around us today” Dany started breaking away from their moment thinking back to the meeting, and his kisses slowed as he looked up to her face, still holding her pushed up by the wall.

“He has no right to be.” Jon told her.

“I need to clarify our situation with him, for once and for all” Dany said.

“What is your plan?”

Dany stood silent. _Her plan?_ In fact, she didn’t have a plan. The right thing to do is to stop being with this man, but her heart didn’t listen to her head anymore, and every single part of her wanted him forever.

Jon slowly put her down seeing her uneasiness, and kept his hands wrapped around her waist.

“We don’t have to do anything now. Let him be doubtful and angry at us. We will deal with him when we arrive at Winterfell. I don’t want to spend any more minute without you” Jon said. His words were comforting. Her eyes were glassy from building tears for him and she closed their mouths together as her response. She found herself trusting him, getting to know him better. Although he hadn’t named their situation, he wanted her. But what was this they were doing? She would dare to ask him, but not now, maybe at a time where she would feel less vulnerable.

“Sit with me here until dinner” Dany said taking his hand.

They sat together on her bed in their clothes. She rested her head on his shoulder and both sat in silence. His hand laced with her and his thumb caressed the back of it. He felt her get chillier in the room. He got out of the bed and went to turn on the brazier. The servants had put more logs of woods in her room after last night, and he went to work.

Seeing him move around and putting wood in the brazier, Dany approached him to help. She wanted to spend time with him, do mundane acts of the day. She also admired that he liked doing his daily chorus without help of the servants. After all, he had lived in the harsh conditions of the Night’s Watch. Dany leaned next to him as Jon was huffing on the long with his mouth for it to catch on more fire and stirred it with an iron stick next to it.

While he was stirring, one of the small burning logs threatened to fall out, and she quickly put her hand catching the burning wood. This happened very quickly and Jon didn’t have a minute to grasp it and he shouted seeing her holding a burning wood. Dany surprised looking at him.

“Dany, your hand!” Jon shouted and quickly pushed the burning wood by his iron stick from her hands back to the brazier.

“Dany, are you hurt?” Jon kept asking, but Dany stayed in silence watching him panic, nothing had happened to her, and she just realized that Jon didn’t know that she was unburnt.

He took her hands in his hysterically turning her palms around and rubbing them, to his surprise, there was no burn, not even redness. His brow contorted, mouth gaped and couldn’t comprehend, and shook his head in disbelief. He had seen dead men walking, but this was completely different phenomenon that he tried to understand.

“Your hand..you were holding fire..” Jon murmured to himself touching the insides of her palms.

Dany smiled watching him agape and curious.

“Fire doesn’t burn or kill me” she finally said. He was still holding her hand and he looked up to her finally relaxing from his mad state.

“How??” he dared to ask amongst all the building questions.

“I am unburnt.” Dany said. “Fire doesn’t affect me”

“Never?” Jon asked still in disbelief.

“Never” Dany responded calmly.

 Jon held her hands still appreciative and sinking in the information she had just told him.

“You are a true dragon” Jon said in admiration and adoration. Thinking back, she had _“The Unburnt”_ in her lengthy titles, and it made sense to him the reason. He looked at her unlike anytime he had been, amazed by her beauty, her strength, and now, her flesh and soul were truly dragon. He suddenly hugged her in his arms, not knowing what he had done in his life to deserve this woman. Dany relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

“You don’t ever burn?” he asked still hugging her in the same positon in front of the brazier.

“No” she replied. He broke their hug and looked at her.

''Tell me more. When did you learn about this? This feature only lived in the stories of old Nan. You amaze me Daenerys Targaryen..” Jon said mixed with love and curiosity.

They sat on the wooden floor by the brazier, holding each other’s hands.

“I thought my brother Viserys was the true dragon all my life, but he wasn’t. I came about knowing this when my husband Khal Drogo died.” Dany said swallowing the lump in her throat remembering that unfortunate day. She looked to the fire burning as he tears threatened to fall on her cheeks.

“We built a big pyre for him, for his funeral, and I didn’t want to live anymore. My brother had died, my child was killed in my womb, and now my husband..I had nothing to live for anymore.” Dany said.

Jon’s eyes filled with horror knowing what she had dared to do in her life. Her grief overwhelmed him, and thought about her fear at the moment. She had been a scared, unprotected little girl, and now this girl was commanding armies and dragons.

“I took my three dragon eggs, and wanted to die with him” Dany’s tears finally fell from her eyes. His eyes were glassy, lips sad, and tightened his grip on her hands.

“I stepped into fire. It didn’t burn or hurt me, I couldn’t comprehend it then, but I stayed in it holding my husband. My children were next to me” Dany wiped her tear and put her mask on her face again showing indifference.

“The fire burned until sunrise, and when everything was no more than charcoal and ash, I was still alive. My skin wasn’t hurt. My clothes and hair were burnt, but I was there..I knew it then..I was a true dragon.” Her face seemed stronger remembering that day, and she smiled “My children were born amidst the fire and smoke. Three little dragons hatched form their eggs, nestling on my body, on their mother. I loved them then, they were my children”

Her warm smile turned into sadness very quickly remembering Viserion. Jon felt her tense and cursed himself for allowing one of her children die in the hands of the Night King.

“We will avenge him” he said holding her hands firmly. Dany nodded letting more tears fall.

“We will kill him and all his army together. With our soldiers, people, and your children will avenge their brother” Jon’s voice was firm and strong. She felt safe hearing him, and how she had craved and needed someone like him all her life, a life partner to share the miseries and victories.

“Don’t ever doubt that, don’t ever doubt my word” Jon said caressing her arms.

“We’ll do it together” Dany said finally.

They sat there in silence watching the crackling fire. “Was it the only time you were burnt? Or unburnt?” Jon got confused about the nomenclature.

Dany smiled. “No, it happened again. During the war in Meereen, I escaped on Drogon and he threw me in the Great Grass sea. I was recaptured by the Dothraki khals, and sent to Vaes Dothrak”

None of these made sense to Jon, and he only listened to her with gaped mouth. He had never seen any of these places, and her strength and courage impressed him deeply. He knew he wasn’t good enough for this woman yet she still chose him.

“I burned all the Khals who forced me to live there in seclusion, and through that fire, I was reborn victoriously. This is why Dothraki soldiers followed me here.” Dany said and suddenly realized telling Jon she burnt all the Khals could seem violent.

Jon didn’t think she was violent. She had to do everything in her power to survive. Surely, he had done many things he wasn’t proud, or never forgave himself till the day.

“You are incredible” Jon let out, and Dany heard him with a smile.

Jon had read about the Targaryens who had the blood of the dragon, but Dany was indeed a dragon disguised in a female body, a body that he had been devouring for days now. He wondered if he ever deserved to be with her, in her bed and caressed, kissed by her.

“I am afraid I don’t have such talents to offer” Jon said with a chuckle. Dany’s smile warmed radiating through her eyes.

“Your loyalty, bravery and strength are good enough” Dany said closing the distance between them and rested her hand on his chest. They were sitting on the floor, nothing kingly or queenly about it, and yet everything around them gave the sensation of floating.

Dany kissed his mouth slowly nibbling on his lips and whispered “..and your tongue..When you kiss me…” she said taking his hand and resting it between her thighs “…there” clumsily.

Jon jerked, moaned and kissed her back with a greater force “You’re unburnt” he panted as he kissed her mouth and neck, “I can feel your fire” rested his hand on her chest trying to open her gown “here” he lowered his mouth to her neck, she arched further back bathing in the sensation his tongue was causing across her body, jolts of electricity burning her from the temple to her toes. “you are my dragon, my own dragon” he whispered, and lowered his tongue to her collarbone “that I get to kiss” he planted one, two, three kisses opening her chest more to the top of her shift covering her breasts “have and consume” he finally had opened her chest and closed his mouth on her breast through her shift. Dany moaned and fell on her back to the floor, he climbed on her adjusting himself, and she welcomed him with open legs and held his head as he kissed and nibbled her breasts.

Dany wanted him achingly at the moment, the pressure that his lips were causing too great of an emotion for her small body. Her hips were gyrating wanting him, and he responded by grinding his pelvis on her and pressured intentionally forcing her to know of his desire. Dany pulled his head up and kissed his mouth hearing him let out a long groan in the back of his throat.

Jon started pushing her trousers down through her gown “I will remind you of my talents” he panted and started moving down her body as he struggled opening her trousers, and she helped him. Dany was panting desperately in anticipation and waiting for his tongue on her areas that drive her crazy with pleasure. She wiggled her buttocks and lifted looking down at him, he was kissing her navel through her shift, her gown was open to the sides. “oh” she panted feeling his mouth go lower.

All was lost when there was a knock on her down. Jon stopped immediately and looked at her and the door. Dany felt the horror of getting caught and they quickly entangled themselves, she got up and closed her gown, he straightened his freed curls, and pushed his gambeson down desperately trying to cover his bulge.

There was another knock, it was Missandei, she told her to come to dinner through the door. Dany responded with approval without opening the door, and the girl left.

“Let’s not eat” Jon said taking her hands, “Let’s stay here”

Dany grinned and shook her head “Go now, I will see you at dinner” and kissed his mouth, longingly.

Jon nodded and kissed her hands then her mouth until Dany pushed him out with a giggle, and closed the door behind him. She let out a sight realizing she had been getting used to this feeling, an odd feeling of happiness, trust and admiration. She was still scared of uttering those words though she’d wanted it just now, to tell him, to shout at him how much she admired him, wanted him, and…loved him, however much a man can be loved.

She felt her warm pink cheeks and smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was denied her childhood, became a woman too soon, fought monsters, slavers, but this was different, she was finding herself, starting over for a new life. Perhaps Jon Snow was the one person she had been looking for throughout her journey.

Thinking of him, she moved to her desk and took a clean paper, dipping her quill in the ink, and wrote a note to him, perchance something hazy and childish, but she loved the ecstasy of their actions and tonight was not going to be any different.

Dany finally reached the dinner room. Tyrion, Davos, Jon and Missandei were eating. Tyrion was telling a story to Davos and the rest had been listening. When Dany entered, they stood up for her until she finally sat down. Tyrion and Davos were sitting between her and Jon, though Jon’s angle was directly in front of her on the rectangular table. His eyes were on her as he drank his wine, dilated, darker promising for yet another night under her sheets. Dany shifted in her chair feeling his eyes undressing her, the small paper buried in her fist hiding it from the others. She quickly started drinking finding release in the alcohol.

Tyrion, Davos and Missandei felt the tension between them. All of them were aware of this not so secret affair of the King and the Queen yet they didn’t dare to utter anything other than Tyrion’s failed attempt earlier. Tyrion decided then. He was going to have a second conversation with Dany, and this one was going to be more difficult than the first. He poured himself another goblet to the tip and started gulping it fast.

During dinner, Jon’s eyes burnt through Dany and she felt herself soaked below, something that only Jon was capable to do, and his gaze was enough. She didn’t know where to put her hands when she finished eating, laced them under her chin, then moved it on the table, then below on her lap. This was maddening, surreal. On the other hand, Jon had been struggling with his tighter pants, something stirring in him forcing out to be freed of the breeches.

Finally, Davos excused himself, and sensing Jon and Dany’s intentions, he started a conversation with Tyrion who had drank a lot and swaying, and took him out with him. Jon smiled seeing that, Ser Davos approved, and that made him happy.

Dany leaned into Missandei’s ear and whispered something to her, the girl smiled and nodded leaving the room.

Jon’s eyes were curious, a smile threatening to appear on his face, his mouth curved. Dany stood up, her hands were joined on her lap and walked by him, when she arrived she gave him the small scroll she had written a note earlier, and lewdly smiled leaving him behind. Jon felt blood run to his manhood, his heart was pounding as he took the scroll, thrilling excitement awakening and intensifying his senses.

 

_I don_ _’_ _t have the words to describe how much you amaze me, warm my heart, and give me courage and hope. You make me smile, and grateful to be alive for yet another day. This is a start, only a start..._

_Come to my room tonight, I will be waiting for you_ _…_

 

Jon’s eyes watered sitting alone in the dinner room. He re-read her words enough to memorize them, his fingers shook. As far as he remembered himself, he had been fighting monsters, dead men, and wildling, yet these a few words were enough to melt his heart and consume him to nothing more than a heartbeat swelled with her presence and everything she embodied in her being. He was playing with fire, maddeningly dancing around it on the verge of insanity.

He kissed the letter gently inhaling her fingers that touched it, and stuffed it in his chest leaving the room. Thinking back to their first days on the ship, Dany’s fear had subsided drastically. She had started losing her doubts, and this made him happy. Perhaps she was accepting him in her life, and he dared to wish for a permanent space.

Dany had asked Missandei to draw her a warm bath in her room in front of the brazier across the wall of the bed. The ship’s cabins were small and there were not enough rooms to have the bathe separately.

The girl helped her unbraid her hair, and rub scented oils on her body. Dany wanted to alter Jon’s sensations and heighten his desires. She then put some flower fragrances in the water and the air of the room smelled sweet like a warm spring morning in a field of flowers. When Missandei left her for her usual bath, Dany lit all the candles in her room brightening ever corner, and set fire in the brazier for warmth. She then unlocked the door lightly for him to enter as she was sure he was going to be there soon. She set clean soap, hair oils, wash cloths, and a hair brush on a small table by the copper colored narrow bathtub.

After she finished her work to the finest detail, contently she immersed herself in the waters, wetted her head completely and lied back resting her arms on her lap, only her head and shoulders were visible.

Her body relaxed completely, the warm water cleansed her pores and nerves. She waited for him patiently, and closed her eyes to doze off to her fantasies.

Sometime later, she heard the door creak and opened her eyes from her resting place and looked up.

Jon came to the door slowly, surprised as he saw her lying in the bathtub. The room seemed brighter. His lungs filled with the fragrances roaming in the room, a distant remembrance of his childhood in the Godswood running around the trees traced his memory.

Jon was wearing his white shirt, black trousers, boots, and let his curls flow on his head. Dany smiled remembering her wish from him.

Heart beating very fast, he approached the tub and kneeled in front of her. She got closer to the edge and caressed his curls with her wet hands.  “I’ve been waiting..” she started but her voice got interrupted with his kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around her wet body pressing her to his chest deepening the kiss. The water swayed and occasionally sloshed out as they writhed in each other’s arms, rubbing, bucking, not close enough for a burning kiss. Jon’s shirt was dampened as Dany pulled him more and he leaned into the tub when she laid back and all his upper body was soaked, the shirt sticking to his muscular built. Still his arms holding her he broke their kiss with a smile and joined their foreheads together.

“Your letter….” he said and locked their lips together again showing her what he felt when he read her words. She smiled through their kiss with a childish victory of her own and started fumbling with his dripping shirt. He broke their kiss momentarily taking his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Dany ran her hands on his chest exploring as she followed her fingers’ pathway.

“Come here” she panted. He pulled away and stood up in front of her, she bit her lower lip enjoying the view as he opened his breeches slowly, kicked his boots, all the while looking at her eyes, but she was roaming all over him, feeling herself get wet despite being in water. He slowly lowered his trousers over his hips, and buttocks down his legs and ankles, and stood there momentarily, letting her watch him. He knew she was loving the view because he noticed one of her hands were under the water and was moving in a certain rhythm. His pupils dilated watching her touch herself, and he got closer. She reached her arm out and pulled him inside. They both giggled and laughed with happiness of being alone and at the same time their untamed desire exploding fireworks in their bodies and with every touch of the other.

Jon was finally in the bathtub, he quickly positioned himself behind Dany. Her back leaned into his chest. He pushed her wet hair completely to one side, wrapped his arms under her breasts massaging her there and teasing for more whereas his mouth was kissing her shoulder. Dany sighed into him letting herself relax under his touch. Her arm reached to his face pushing him for more kiss. After some time of kissing and fondling each other, Dany finally broke away wanting to get cleaned properly first before she could ravish his body.

“Jon..Wash me” she said looking at the soap’s direction. He broke out of touching her and reached for the scented oils for her hair. He put some in his palm and started running his hands and fingers in her hair strands. He had never done anything like this before to anyone else. This was novel and exciting heightening his senses. He heard her moan closing her eyes and hummed a song. He couldn’t recognize it but her voice was sweet like a lullaby. He loved listening to her. He was brushing her strands now, and her humming increased turning into occasional words mixed in the melody, but he didn’t recognize any of the words. The song was foreign.

He took a small cup of water and ran it over her hair taking the oils and dirt off of her silks. He smiled watching her close her eyes and rub them with her knuckles like a little child under her mother’s mercy. She pushed her hair off and turned to look at him.

He thought his heart was going to stop then and there. Her lilac eyes were lighter, her eyelashes longer, her face was so white, her lips were gotten pink and red fresh, he thought she was made of white snowflakes, and her silky hair glistening brighter than he ever remembered. He leaned in to give her a long kiss letting only their lips touch each other.

“It is your turn now” she said curving her mouth slightly for a faint smile.

“I could do it on my own, you don’t need to..” Jon started but Dany was already rubbing some oil on her palms, and Jon gave into her decision with a smile. His dragon queen was decisive, and there was no escape from her, not that he ever wanted an escape.

Dany sat in front of him, she rubbed her fingers and hands in his hair, savoring the curls, watching them get cleaned, soaked, and scented. Jon was watching her face as she was focused on the task.

“You are beautiful” he told her, she smiled contently. He had been telling her this sentence every night, but still her heart fluttered whenever he uttered the words. His eyes were filled with love, like a child looking at sweets waiting for the moment of tasting them.

“Jon Snow, you should let me focus. Your eyes are too distracting” she teased him with a smirk, and ran quick brush over the curls watching them get much longer than their dry state. She finally left the water run off of his head from the cup of water in her hand. He closed his eyes too, the young boy he was, she saw it again, and her heart yearned for him. She pushed his curls away on his sides and looked at his face. The scars were ugly, but surely, they gave him the age and experience he needed to fight for the North. However, other than those scars, his eyes betrayed him, two grey pupils, long eyelashes, and she saw his good heart, his earnest soul, and beauty through them.

“When Lord Tyrion told me about you, the famous King in the North, I was expecting someone different” Dany said.

“How?” Jon asked.

“Someone older, grumpier, and not as pretty as you” she caressed his face.

“hmm, I am pretty, Is that so?” Jon teased her.

“You know being humble is not in your best interest.” Dany said with a smile.

“Did you like me then?” Jon asked knowing well the answer. Dany was only able to nod with shyness.

“Did you like me?” she asked curving her lips.

“Aye” his voice was low, swallowing the lump in his throat. He leaned closer to her face looking at her eyes. “You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire bloody life. Someone I wouldn’t dare to look upon, and yet you were, radiating like sunshine on that throne. I had heard of your beauty all across the Narrow Sea, but I never imagined….” he stopped unable to continue.

She kissed him then, his voice was too sweet, too good for her.

“What if I was uglier?” she asked.

“I would still do every single thing that I did until this very moment. I love your heart and soul.” Jon said calmly. Her heart quivered trying to rip her ribcage and jump out from love. _Love, that was it._

“I would too….” she said, and hugged him tightly. Jon beamed with happiness and contently wrapping his arms in the small of her back.

They held each other, and after some time Dany broke their connection and took the soaped rough cloth and gave it to him. She motioned towards her back, and turned around pulling her water-logged hair to one side. Jon started spreading the cloth on her smooth skin of her back, slowly at first, and then lifted her arms to go below them, and kept his action for a while.

“The thing you said about your dragons earlier” he started.

“Hmm” Dany hummed listening.

“You call them your children” Jon said as he rubbed her back and lower.

“They are the only children I will ever have. I told you about it” Dany said remembering her sad condition.

“How are you sure of that?” Jon asked running the cloth on her armpits.

They had spoken this exact conversation in the Dragon Pit, and Dany wondered why he was asking her the same questions over again.

“The witch who murdered my husband told me. She killed my Rhaego, telling me that only blood will pay for life, but they both died”. The memory had hardened her emotions and she wanted to share her pains with him realizing he was a very good and understanding listener.

“Did you ever try to conceive after your husband’s death?” Jon asked but secretly he didn’t want to know if she had had sexual relations with another man other than her late husband.

Dany turned her face profile to him thinking of the answer, but she didn’t want to lie to him.

“Yes. His name was Daario Naharis” she said waiting gravely.

“Who was he?” Jon said running the cloth on her stomach fishing his arms under hers. He lowered the cloth to her inner thighs and she moaned lightly. He kissed her neck hearing her.

“He was the captain of the Second Sons in Meereen, a sellsword” Dany said and without waiting for his question “I didn’t love him” she said abruptly wanting him to know that fact.

Jon beamed hearing her statement. He felt better now, although he wouldn’t be jealous of a man who had no danger for him, and lived halfway across the world.

“If you had a child with him, would you have married him?” he asked still rubbing her inner thighs, and hips.

Dany didn’t know the answer for that question, never thought of marrying Daario Naharis. But would she have if somehow a miracle had happened in their bed?

“That was not a possibility. I cannot have a child” Dany said fully believing in her statement, and purred when she felt his hand pressure on her lower lips through the soaped cloth.

“But you didn’t answer my question. Would you marry a man who would give you a child?” Jon asked nibbling her neck, and he stopped running the cloth on her holding it in his hand to give her some space and air.

Dany didn’t turn around feeling the emptiness of his hands below.

“Yes, but there is no such man who would want a barren woman let alone a Queen who needs an heir.”

“What if this man didn’t care about it? Would you marry him?” Jon asked closing the distance between them, his chest touching her back.

Dany’s heart was pulsating so fast. Was he proposing to her? But they hadn’t even mentioned the three words to each other, the war in the North, Cersei in the South…She felt overwhelmed. At the same time, he wasn’t asking her directly, his question was mere hypothetical.

She turned around looking at him “yes” she said and waited for his reaction. Jon nodded calmly keeping his posture the same.

“Good” Jon replied. “Now turn around, my Queen, I need to wash you off of the soaps.”

When Dany turned around, Jon grinned widely. He had never thought of children all his life, but this woman was making him wish for things he had never dared. The conversation of dragons, their previous talks about her children had made him wanting to give her that, her desire. He wanted to serve her all his life and see her smile for eternity. She was a true dragon, he had discovered it that day, and how sweet it would be to have little dragons with her hair and lilac eyes. He would love their children deeply, wishing for the son of his own blood, of her own blood, a child that will bring the spring after this long winter.

 _He loved her._ _But, how could he dare to love a dragon?_ _Dragons responded to no men or gods._ If he could give her a child, that child won’t be a bastard. He would marry her, make an honest woman of her, and love her until his last breath, and the thought of it made him joyful and melancholic all at once.

He washed her back with the cup of water and rubbed the soap from her skin.

Dany wasn’t sure what he meant of all that investigative questions. His voice was firm she had noted, but her insecurity loomed in again. She couldn’t give him a child, nor would accept marrying him. He should have his own children with a healthy woman.

Her thoughts had started to put her down when she felt his arms wrap her below her breasts as he started kissing her neck again.

“My dragon” he murmured kissing her shoulder. She rested her hand on his below her breasts and traced them up on her nipples, and leaned back and arching giving him more space. He gladly took both of her nipples and breasts in his hands and started rubbing them, pinching them, and feeling her heartbeat below them.

Dany’s desire was welling in her body, all-consuming her everywhere, her toes curled underneath and she felt his hardness press in her tailbone. She grinned with lust, and pulled away from him turning around. Jon recognized her gaze now, the dragon was awakened in her and was ready to ravish him. She was very hard to satiate but he loved her even more for her wildness and desire of fucking senseless.

Dany pulled him to the back of the tub, he rested his back there and started running his hands from her thighs up to her waist. She crawled on her knees and straddled him. If they weren’t under water, he could’ve felt her wetness on her lower lips.

Dany took the soaped cloth from the counter, and started running it across his rough broad shoulders, lower to his chest, over the heart shaped scar. She lifted her chest out of the water and gave him a view of her erect nipples. He bit his lower lip and cupped one breast. Still rubbing his forearms with the soap, she started running her slit on his now very swollen cock. He hissed and helped her gyrate herself through her waist on his cock. Her face started contorting with desire, her neck arched back slightly as she felt him grow under her lips, and her engorged clit was throbbing with his touch. She then lowered the soap across his scars down to his navel and made him hiss to her still locking their gazes.

Finally, she let go of the soap and anchored her hands on his shoulders.

“You like riding me like one of your dragons” Jon said still watching her rub herself on his cock.

“You like it?” Dany panted looking down at him with difficulty.

Jon only hummed. “How do you….Communicate with them?” he asked with difficulty as his desire was becoming too hard to tame.

“They feel my presence, they only speak Valyrian. They…oh…oh...know what I think...oh” she was panting and her eyes were shut increasing her pace.

“That is amazing, you are amazing” Jon said and reached up taking her mouth in his locking their lips together. Dany moaned in his touch and relaxed her body on his. The soaps on his shoulders were washed through their writhing in the bathtub.

“I want to taste you” he whispered, her eyes flew open with excitement. He lifted her with one arm under her legs and the other on her lower back from the waters. Dany tittered like a young girl, her lower legs moving back and forth. He grinned and walked to her bed. They were both dripping wet, but the log of fire was still running keeping them warm.

He rested her on the edge of the bed, and she opened her legs wide for him watching him stroke his cock a few times with his hand as he lingered his gaze on her pink folds standing. She widened giving him a better view, and bit her lower lip. He was arousing her much more now with his strokes on his own member.

“Stop with the tease already” she ordered and he kneeled in front of the bed. He spread her legs wider than before, and dipped his head on her pink and swollen clit. Jon didn’t remember the last time he had wanted her this badly, almost paining him.

Finally, his sweet tongue was slipping inside of her sweet pink folds, a sensation she would never stop craving. Every lick and suck of his lips and mouth sent her over the roof, her crying sounds were low, but she hummed and hissed closing her eyes. Jon looked up still his mouth and tongue latched on her clit and aroused lower lips. He smiled through it watching her eyes shut enjoying her self-pleasures. Her legs squeezed him tighter, pulling him inside, he ran his hands all over her body and rubbed her breasts earning a loud cry from her. She got quieter again replacing her cry with her low moans. The bath had cleaned her and he loved the taste of her newly washed folds, it reminded him of the sweet strawberries arriving from nearby town, they would eat as a child in Winterfell during summer. The combined sweetness, acidity, and the saltiness were here all over again as she offered herself to the mercy of his tongue.

When she cried out loudly, and panted, he tasted her release and licked her juices, then climbed on top of her. Her reddened face looked swollen, her eyes shut close, her sweat droplets covering her newly washed soaked hair. He probed his tongue out and licked her slightly parted lips, below her nose, her jaw, and sucked her lower lip momentarily. Stopping the assault on her face, he caressed her temple for a while watching her until she opened her eyes and smiled at him contently through her hazy eyes. “I could get used to this every night, Jon Snow” she teased and he smiled smugly.

Startled, Jon felt her small fingers roaming over the tip of his swollen member that was pressing on her hip. He was lying on his side next to her, and keeping her eyes on his face, she worked her hand up and down making him feel good in return. Jon’s face contorted with pleasure, and he dropped it back. This was heaven, he knew it, even though he’d been dead before, but if there was a heaven, surely there wouldn’t be anything sweeter than to be touched by the woman he loved so dearly. He took her mouth eagerly feeling her hand move faster below, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to his chest. His wet curls danced along hers on their foreheads, their bodies still drying from their shower, and the sheets below them were sucking all their juices.

Dany took her hand out earning a hiss from Jon, he watched her move on top of his thighs straddling him. She positioned her newly wet mound on his muscular but lean thigh draping each leg on the sides. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure she could feel him in her own heart. When he realized what she was about to do as she lowered herself taking his member in her hand. He held her shoulders stopping her “Dany, No..” but there was not time of protest, Dany didn’t listen to him and went on licking his premature juices off of his swollen member. No, this was heaven, he corrected himself arching his back watching her with amazement. The beautiful dragon queen that conquered nations, freed slaves, brought back dragons, and was unburnt had wrapped her mouth around his cock and was moving her head giving him as much pleasure as her sweet plump lips and warm mouth could possibly endure. Dany started moving herself on his thigh back and forth satiating her own building desires as she continued sucking him completely in her mouth. “yeah” Jon uttered through his moans, and Dany felt successful. If you ask her, she hadn’t done this before, but somehow it was natural completely driven by her own instincts though she was careful to not to hurt him with her teeth. But his muffles and low moans assured him that he was happy. Jon felt his thigh getting damp “oh oh Dany” with her friction and he moved meeting her rhythm wanting to give her some release. Dany’s mouth moved faster feeling him harder there and in return her gyrations increased, she was close and wanted him to finish as well.

Their rhythm increased completely consumed with each other, and finally Jon let out a groan, his chest heaving searching for air, juices leaving his body in strips of jolts, and felt himself relax as Dany tried to lick as much as she could. The taste cringed her, but she could do this again. She too in return finally found some release and moaned with her eyes closed letting herself fall covering his body.

He held her there feeling her breathing, her eyes were still shut, body shivering, shaking from her orgasm. He closed her body in his arms and kissed her temple. Looking at her face, he wondered what she was dreaming of, what does she think of when they’re making love? Maybe a field of flowers swaying under a sweet spring wind, or the newly risen sunshine that warmed her heart. _He loved her deeply._ He finally admitted it to himself.

As Dany opened her eyes, she released her last moans from the back of her throat and looked at him. She felt shy about what she had done acting like a lewd whore, but the feeling was new to her, she had never felt shy before in bed yet the privacy and intimacy of what she had done to him blushed her plump cheeks. He rested her on the covers next to him and moved to cover her, tucking her to bed. She watched him blow out the candles around the room leaving only the crackling fire in the brazier.

He climbed next to her, both on their sides looking at each other.

“Lemon trees” she said.

Jon didn’t understand the statement and looked wondering with one brow curving up.

“I think of lemon trees when you make love to me” she finished under her flushed cheeks.

Jon was surprised. He didn’t know how she was able to read his mind. Yes, he had wondered of her dreams when they made love during the peak of her pleasures. He leaned closer to her caressing her arm up and down slowly with his fingers.

“Why lemon trees?” he asked with love, drooling over her beauty and innocence knowing he was the only person who got to see these sides of the strong Dragon Queen.

“Our house in Braavos had many planted all around. When I was a young girl, I used to go to the field and play around them.” She smiled warming him, he imagined her as a child running around in a pink dress, her long braids swaying behind her, her lilac eyes bigger than ever looking heartedly at the giant lemon trees.

“And sometimes, when the servants were kind enough, they would lift me up and I would pluck one” she laughed remembering. “Viserys didn’t like it. He thought I would hurt myself, but I sneaked around”

 “Oh, my naughty Queen” Jon laughed stroking her face with the back of his knuckles.

 “Maybe we can go back there one day, after everything is over” he said. Her expression grew more serious upon his words, and she shook her head.

“I don’t know if the house still stands there. I haven’t been there for more than ten years…It also had a giant red door…” she said remembering.

Jon took her hands and moved even closer to her, their mouths inches apart. Their pupils dilated with love looking through the other.

“Perhaps, we can have trees here, plant them just outside of Witnerfell in the Godswood.” He said warmly. She smiled again. “we could paint the doors red, if you’d like, and when the spring comes, you can walk around your lemon trees in your garden, and let the children play in the field under them” Jon’s voice was shaking, he was betraying himself right now about his desire of giving her children, and possibly marrying her. But he didn’t dare to say any of those things as she was still his Queen, and he wouldn’t impose himself on her in any form or shape.

 _The children_. The word echoed over and over in Dany’s head. _Does he mean his children with another woman? or…our children?_ The thought was too exhilarating and thrilling to not to wish it. She let it go with the flow of their sweet dream. It too beautiful to be interrupted with the facts of their current state.

“We could make lemon pies later when they are ripe” he continued swaying the conversation from the children, but to his surprise “…And the children can have them after their dinner” she finished his sentence and nodded letting her tears fall down. Seeing her tears, he closed his lips on the droplets and kissed her warmly. She cried more and sobbed freely.

“Sshhh” he said as he hugged her. “We will see the spring. I promise.” stroking her hair feeling her tears calm down.

When he broke their hug, she nodded to him, and not knowing where it came from, impulsively, she took his hand and rested it on her womb, and looked up at him. His eyes were sad now knowing what she wanted, he caressed her womb and kissed her mouth. Her eyes assured her of her desire, and he understood it. They didn’t need to communicate, their minds thought the same, together. He wanted to give her the child she desired, he truly did, and seeing the confirmation from her pleased him but the tragedy of the situation overwhelmed him all at once.

Dany rested her head in his chest and closed her eyes. He pressed their chests together feeling her warmness, and closed his eyes.

“Jon Snow…hmmm” she murmured, and hummed in her sleep breathing below his neck. He smiled hearing her, kissed her temple and dozed to the lands of fantasy waiting yet for another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope the chapter wasn't too long. I tried to cut it down, but felt the necessity to include everything I have above. And, please tell me if the smut is bothering you, I can cut it down a notch.
> 
> I am also open for suggestion/advice/idea. Let me know in the comments
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'm so excited to write and continue this little fic.


	6. Three Words: PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Part chapter picks directly from end of last chapter, and deals with Jon and Dany's difficulty in expressing themselves to each other..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below :)

_"Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul! -- **Emily Brontë**_

Dany’s hand was twisted back scratching Jon’s right thigh with her nicely clipped fingers, reaching haphazardly to his bare buttocks that was pushing into her wet slit through her parted buttocks cheeks. Her head was resting on her pillow sideways, and she wasn’t able to see what he was doing to her, only feeling his presence around and inside of her warmth. Her stomach was completely flat lying on the bed, her erect nipples rubbing on the sheet, and her body arching more into it with his every thrust.

Dany groaned to the pillows stifling her mouth cries, and her teeth were biting the pillow case so hard, she was sure she was going to tear the fabric soon, the feelings he was giving her were so intense, she swore she’d be seeing the stars in a few minutes. Jon was pushing into her as he had kneeled in between her legs, his chest resting on her back covering her completely, and one hand was laced with Dany’s and lifted up above her head, gliding on her pillow. His teeth were scraping her shoulder blade and soon a red mark was left from constant assault on the skin. Jon moaned in Dany’s ear continuously whispering words of endearment without controlling his breathings. His other hand was on her buttocks keeping it open for his endless pounding that seemed to be taking the life out of both of them.

Dany’s entire body was boiling, every thrust of his was unfolding her insides hitting that sweet spot that she had craved almost every day since she had welcomed him to her bed. Her toes were curling, her lower limbs stiffening. Jon’s hands traced her body, and the other was still laced. Her knuckles tightened around his hands, he kept kissing her ears, and the newly formed red spot from his teeth just below her shoulder blade form her back, noticing that he licked it and kissed it nonstop. Dany thought he was going to eat her alive feeling his mouth all over her back, but she didn’t care, her hips were pushing back into him, and soon he knew she was close. She then turned her head from the side to the pillow, lifting it, pressing her forehead on the pillow and breathing heavily, and he heard her murmur incomprehensible words. When she started lifting her body, he got up as well, but kept his thrusts faster, and harder, lowering his thumb to her sweet clit just below her navel, and suddenly she stayed still, her body shuddering to million pieces becoming one and all with the entire universe finding her little death. Her lips were pursed and small hitches and muffles were escaping, sounds of pain filled the room, her head was titled down to the sheets, he wasn’t able to see her, but stopped suddenly in fear of hurting her.

Without disconnecting their unison below, he lowered himself again and lifted a drape of her hair from the sides of her face to one side and kissed her glowed cheeks tasting her sweat.

“Dany” he whispered to her ear. “Dany” he panted again kissing her cheek some more, but she didn’t respond keeping those low hitches escape, and as a respond, she pushed her buttocks letting him enter completely once more.

Jon groaned feeling her, and rested his hands on her waist again and slowly resumed his thrusts. Dany lifted her head up supporting her body on her arms bending for him, and turned to look with a faint tired smile on her face. Her wiggles continued and once more he lowered his chest on her back making his pounding harder, wrapping his arms around and below her waist to find his release.

The lovers moved faster, both reddened, like two animals wrestling. “Jon” she panted a few times, he responded by kissing her shoulder and squeezing her breast below, and finally gave up on holding back letting himself flood into her warm inside, his groan was too loud in her neck that made Dany tremble, and find a lighter release feeling his juices hit her insides, and he kept pushing lightly nonstop until all of his was all of hers.

His eyes were shut, small sobbing sounds escaping his mouth, but he wasn’t crying, more waling from pain and pleasure, and realizing the undeniable truth of being with Daenerys openly. He held her there inside of her for a few moments, until they both came back to life, and slowly moved out of her lying on his back.

Dany dropped on her stomach resting her hands and legs wherever they fell onto and turned on her side watching him breathe with his parted lips and shut eyes. She squeezed her legs preventing any leakage and silently watched him remembering how this had started an hour before _. After their nice bath and touching each other, they had fallen asleep but sometime later, she had woken up feeling cold in the dark room, and had started kissing his shoulders, lips shallowly, then down to his body wanting to savior him whole, and she had kissed the tip of his soft member waking him up, and worked her mouth a long while until Jon had stirred awake feeling her there, he had looked at her with fascination, and soon enough their ministrations had brought them to this very heavenly moment._

Dany turned around resting herself on one elbow and the other stroked Jon’s curls meeting his forehead slowly, and she watched his eyelids move, until he blinked and looked at her. She smiled contently, her other hand rested on his chest stroking his breastplate touching that ugly scar.

Jon suddenly jerked his head up and caressed her face “Did I hurt you?” worriedly.

“No, you were lovely” Dany said and kissed his nose.

“Are you sure? I got worried seeing you…” Jon kept talking but Dany lowered her head and kissed his mouth quieting him, and he responded back to her kiss, and reached up pulling her face towards him. She lowered her hand down to his groin getting hold of his relaxing cock and started stroking it once again. “You don’t get enough of this, do you?” Jon asked biting her lower lip, and Dany grinned lasciviously.

Their kiss intensified, pulling, pushing, moving back and forth, until Jon took her arms and flipped her on her back, and he hovered on her resuming their hasty tongue kissing. Dany moaned again dragging him towards her and spread her legs wider. Feeling her need Jon smiled wickedly, and took her hands in his above her head and lowered his face to her neck, Dany arched her back closing her eyes.

“My beautiful Queen” Jon panted planting kisses on her chest, and Dany hummed.

His mouth stopped suddenly and he looked at her face. Startled, “what is it?” Dany asked.

“I have to piss” Jon said grimacing. Dany let out a loud laugh parting her mouth grinning widely looking at his unamused face. “Go do it then before it’s too late” she said grazing her fingers on his half-hard member below, and he kissed her nose, chin and lifted himself off trying to find his trousers. Dany looked at the man with love and awe at how innocent he was through everything he had endured in life. Jon finally found his trousers and pulled them fast.

“You can use my chamber pot.” Dany said pointing at it below the washing basing area.

“No need to make it dirty at this hour, I will be quick about it” he said finally clothing himself fully, and leaned down kissing her mouth again. She drew on his shirt pulling him deeper into their kiss, until he broke their open mouth with a gasp, she knew he had to leave now.

Jon went to the door “You’ll be cold without your cloak” Dany said getting seated in her bed.

He smiled warmly “I’ll live through it” and left closing the door behind. Dany threw herself back on the covers with a sigh and a stupid grin that didn’t seem to leave her face these days because of this man who had entered her life taking hold of her heart and body.

Outside of the deck, Jon walked through the winter winds slashing his skin through the bones. The breeze cooled down his body letting his sweat harden. He had left a very warm bed without a cloak. He walked rubbing his arms up and down fast until he reached the edge of the deck and opened his breeches, and sighed letting the liquid out.

When he was done, he relaxed but the weather was brutally chilly, sensing they were nearing the North now, a sadness loomed into him. He didn’t want this journey to end because once they get to Winterfell everything had to go back to normal. In fact, he didn’t even know if he was going to come alive after the war, and brooded remembering the Night King and his army. He shook his head imagining his life without Daenerys in it, that life was not worth living.

The chill was getting the better part of him, and he quickly moved to go back to her bed, when suddenly he saw Davos nearby. The man didn’t seem to notice him looking ahead to the vast waters. Jon moved fast towards him, and Davos jerked back to life noticing his half naked, hair tossed all around his head, King.

The old man grinned noticing red marks on his neck, Jon moved his hand there covering whatever Dany’s mouth had teared through his skin.

“What are you doing at this hour, Ser Davos?” Jon asked moving up and down as the cold was freezing him. Seeing that, Davos gave his cloak to Jon. He accepted it and wrapped himself into it.

“I couldn’t sleep. I can’t sleep when I’m worried. Why are you here?” Davos asked knowing well his last location.

Jon looked away, then turned to him “I had to take a piss”

“Don’t you have a chamber pot in your room, eh?” Davos said laughingly. Jon didn’t respond letting himself brood. “The Queen didn’t let you use hers?” Davos continued with more laughter, and Jon gritted his teeth “Ser Davos! I was in my room…” he murmured, and Davos nodded through his fading laughter “Yes, and your cloak was right on the hanger” Davos teased him some more, and Jon smiled faintly leaving his protests.

They stood there in silence for a while, until Jon said “Why are you worried?” getting back to his first statement.

The old man sighed “This war is worrying me, and how useless I feel in between this chaos”

“Ser Davos, you’ve done more than enough for everyone.” Jon meant it sincerely “We are going to a difficult fight, and truth be told I am more nervous of the Northern Lords than the Night King himself” he chuckled, making Davos chuckle as well.

“Your mood has improved. Tell the Queen whatever she is doing to you, let her resume that, you’ve been brooding lesser each day” Davos teased him more patting his back, Jon shook his head with a smile.

“Those Northern sons of bitches will listen to you, they chose you to lead them, they have no choice, you’ll lead them through the night” Davos said.

“What if they won’t accept Daenerys as their queen?” Jon asked hesitantly.

“Then you better convince them. Show them you accepted her as your Queen, let them see her true nature.” Davos said, then he put his hand on Jon’s shoulder letting him look up. “Whatever you do, be honest to yourself, and to her. She has a good heart just like yours, let them know it, hmm?” Davos said, Jon reflected on his words, and nodded solemnly. Davos patted his back “Go now, don’t let her wait, women don’t like it, I tell ya, they feel neglected and unloved, complicated creatures to tell the truth”  

Jon shook his head and was about to protest “Give me that cloak now, your grace” the man said taking it off of him “go to your lover” Davos said and Jon smiled faintly contorting his brows in surprise, and without saying anything he moved below deck. Davos wrapped his cloak on himself and resumed standing there until the sunrise.

Jon walked below the deck towards Dany’s room in the dark of the night. Davos knew it, and he didn’t protest against it. The man had been like a father to him in these past years and Jon found some comfort in sharing it, and getting the approval of his relationship with Dany from someone he cared about. He was sure Davos was a discreet man, and wouldn’t do anything stupid that could hurt them.

He sighed heavily and entered Dany’s room again. She was sleeping on her side with her slightly parted lips hanging. He kissed them gently, then put some logs in the dead brazier and let it catch on fire, he rested himself in front of it for a while letting his bones warm up. The dark of the sky was ever so slowly getting lighter outside. But they still had a few more hours together in this room. He looked over to the sleeping Dany, his heart was warm and content of having her there safe and sound. Davos’ words about the North had brought back many of the ugliness of their reality that he had tried to forget these past couple of days. Standing in the cold had took his sleep away, and he wanted to do something nice for Dany. He looked around, the bath they had used was sitting there with water, soaps, and oils tossed aside. He smiled remembering her round pink cheeks fresh and clean from the bath, her lilac eyes bigger than ever looking directly at him.

Dany was sleeping on her stomach displaying her bare shoulders, her arm was tugged under her chin. He looked at her longingly, even her presence on the bed right below him was not enough. He quickly noticed the red scrape below her shoulder, and she had some on her hips, and on the side of her left breast as well. He didn’t want her to have marks, or hurt her skin even though all during their carnal pleasures. Looking at her vanity desk, he started reading the names on the oil bottles. Not finding anything useful, he looked at some of her unpacked boxes, not sure what he was looking for in fact, but after some search, he found a bottle of ointment, and took it to their bedside. He climbed next to her and waited for her to wake up. They still had another hour together. Resting on his side, he watched her asleep, and caressed her hair delicately by only moving his hand above her hair without touching.

Dany stirred in her bed and hardly opened her eyes. The room had gotten heater, and she adjusted her covers feeling warmer, she put her arms out and looked at him.

“You came back” she said sleepily with a pale smile.

Jon only smiled caressing her arm length up and down. He wanted to tell her of his conversation with Davos and that he knew about them, but they only had another hour together alone. So, he didn’t want to ruin it with a conversation that could make her uncomfortable. He could surely find time to tell her later.

“We have another hour until I leave” Jon said, Dany huffed and put her hand on her forehead thinking about it, then a sting from her shoulder mark hurt her and she contorted her face in pain.

“Your teeth are getting wilder” Dany said trying to itch it. Jon took her hand away and quickly got seated remembering the ointment on her bedside.

“Here, I found this in your boxes. It should help with the scratch. Sam used to use something similar.” He said, and Dany got seated letting the covers drape over her bare breasts. Jon gulped air looking at her, and felt his cock awaken slowly below. He shifted taming it for now. Dany turned her shoulder to him, and arranged her hair on the other side. He took some ointment on his fingers and slowly spread it. She hissed with tingly pain.

“I’m so sorry” Jon said while rubbing. “I won’t hurt you again”

“No, please….” Dany said and stopped herself fearing of her words.

Jon only smiled, and moved his hand to the side of her left breast. She arched her back lifting her hand up and turned towards him in all her bareness purposely. He gaped momentarily, loving her plump round globes pointing at him. She wasn’t shy or hid any part of her body from him, and he loved her for that, for trusting in him with her flesh and being. They didn’t speak much but their hearts were beating fast. After dipping his finger in the ointment once again, he moved it to the side of her nipple, this was an older scrape, but was still red. He rubbed it there slowly on the swell of her breast in a circular motion. Their faces grew serious, Dany noticed his pupil dilate, the wicked animalistic stare coming back in him, her lips parted feeling his touch on her breast continuously. He felt her heart pulsate faster under his fingers, and her nipples became erect so fast, he didn’t have time react, and looked at them with lust, wanting to take them in his mouth and suckle until end of time. Dany was panting shallowly, and soon Jon joined her.

He knew she wanted to have him inside of her again, but he was determined in taking care of her wounds, and didn’t give in to her desires, for now. He removed his hand from her breast and she sighed in one long exhale, looking at him in surprise, but he didn’t respond and moved his hand down to her hips. When she parted her legs, and gave him a better view of her lower lips, he gulped a big chunk of air seeing the remnants of their lovemaking on her inner thighs, she hadn’t washed herself, and he loved her even more, if it was possible to love her more than he already had been for months now.

He spread a good amount of ointment on her hips as well, focusing on the task with great difficulty. Her hands were stroking his hair, and she was panting low moving her hips ever so slowly. Her wiggles increased in desire, and she traced her hands down on his shoulders.

“Dany, let me focus” Jon chortled. Dany didn’t smile or laugh, she wanted him.

When he was done, he lingered his fingers on her lower stomach moving it there without any aim just to feel her heat. Dany moved his hand from there to her lower opening so clumsily but a small touch of his made her moan, she would find her release without him touching her, and that feared her. He had great amount of power and influence over her soul, and body.

“Jon” she panted feeling him move his hand on her lower folds, he locked his gaze on hers watching her responses. She held his neck, and bucked her hips according to his fingers below, and her body jerked when he entered a digit inside. Dany was burning from pleasure, every touch of his fingers sent her to the roof wanting to scream as loud as she could, but instead she took his lips as he entered another finger inside feeling her move her hips above the bed and closing the distance between them. She kissed and moaned in him wanting to take him on the back of her dragon and fly away from all their miseries.

She rested her face in his neck as he continued his ministrations inside of her wetness, Dany was grinding, moaning, and kissing his neck feeling him all around her. He was good at this and she seemed to not satiate from his body taking whatever he offered for her. He felt her tense inside, and she stood still digging her fingers in his neck and shoulders letting out small hitches of pain, Jon only kissed her face and neck letting her relax in his chest. When she looked at him, her face was flushed, and her eyes dilated with desire, breathing heavily. She nearly came again when he licked her juices off of his fingers, and she took his lips again with a greater desire than she had ever felt towards this Northman. She thrashed her body kissing his mouth, the sides, and finally took his fingers that had been in her and kissed them with love driving him over the curb of madness. He wanted to take her then, but the sun was already rising, and they heard faint noises coming from the deck. Jon broke their kiss from their swollen lips, and both panted desperately for a few seconds.

He cleared his throat trying to gain his voice “we should…I need to…” he couldn’t decide until Dany took the jar form his hand. “Let’s take care of yours too, shall we?” she said, and dipped her fingers in the ointment for his scars caused by her fingers on his neck.

He arched his neck up, and she rubbed the faint red scratch marks there, and smiled watching him move uncomfortably. “Stay still” she said, and he obeyed her “Good” she replied back. He also had some marks on his arms, she had bit him there to muffle her sounds, he smiled remembering her beautiful cries. “you really hurt me there” he chuckled. “I can’t stop moaning when you touch me” Dany seduced him and planted a kiss on his cheek, he swallowed hard watching, hearing her.

When Dany was nearly done, she moved her creamed hand to his face, the scars there were fainted. Dany stopped herself wondering who had done such thing to him. “You are so pretty, it is a shame you have these” she said running her fingers on the left scar through his eye, and then the one on the right by his brow.

Jon’s face got more serious “I got the right one at Hardhome fighting the Night King’s army” he said sadly remembering that massacre. Dany looked sad thinking back of her child Viserion and what she had seen in beyond the wall, the horrors of it had never left her.

Jon wanted to get her away from that day, “the other one was done by a warg”

“A warg? People who enter animals’ minds?” Dany asked, she had only read about them in books.

Jon smiled looking at her curious face “Aye, he was a wildling named Orell, he wanted to kill me, we fought, and when I pushed my sword in him, he stayed alive in his crow and came after me” And, he remembered how he had left Ygritte…

“Why did he want to kill you?” Dany asked “Were you a ranger then?”

Jon nodded “Perhaps I’ll tell you some other day. Jon Snow’s adventures beyond the wall, hmm?” he chuckled, and Dany laughed nuzzling her face in his until their laughs died down.

Dany was still holding the ointment in her hand and lowered some to the scar on his chest. But, he stopped her hand again grasping her wrist “No, no need” she didn’t resist him, but he looked gloomy, the memory angered him, and he didn’t want her to touch that part of his past. Dany wanted him to share “let me help you” she said, he let go of her hand silently, and with sadness heavy eyes, she left him in the bed and got out putting the ointment in its place. He watched her move in silence without protest. She put her nightgown covering herself completely, sat down in front of her mirror and started brushing her hair. She wanted him to talk to her, share his pain so she could make him feel better. Surely, she had shared enough aside from her painful first nights with Drogo, her brother’s abuses, and beatings, or the betrayals she had endured all through her life. All these memories loomed into her head and she let tears fall from her eyes but kept brushing her hair trying to stifle her voice.

Jon saw her pain, and needed to lift all the secrets between them. He went and knelt on her side taking the brush from her hair. She was shaking. “I’m sorry Daenerys” he said and kissed her hand. “I fear only pain will come if I speak of it”

When he stopped, she turned towards him and hugged him in silence pressing his body in hers with all her force and held him there. He wrapped his hands around the small of her back and inhaled her fragrances. Both understood it then, they had suffered hard and long, and somehow there was no reason in speaking of it for hours. Perhaps tonight, or tomorrow or some other day those past memories were going to be easier to utter, and let it be more real than their hidden space of their tortured memories.

The voices outside were getting louder, the crew was awake and already working. Dany broke their hug and wiped the redness of her face. He kissed her cheeks, smiled warmly. “You should go, Missandei will be here soon, and the bathtub needs to be cleaned…” Dany started talking nervously but Jon kissed her lips shushing her. She melted in him without care. “Jon…she’ll come in” Dany protested but Jon couldn’t stop kissing her, and when he finally stopped “I will see you soon, but please take care of your scars. I can’t stand watching your parts red” he said. “Is that so? Will you stop touching me anytime soon?” she asked with a smile, and Jon beamed “I would touch you for eternity, if you’ll have me”.

Dany kissed him again and again until Missandei lightly knocked on the door twice. Jon and Dany broke their kiss. He moved around to put his shirt on, and brushed his curls. He had no cloak, or any of his usual clothes looking all messy. “Wait here” Dany whispered positioning him behind the door. She opened the door and told Missandei to come back in a few minutes, the girl smiled, bowed and left. Jon kissed her again until she pushed him through their kisses, giggles, and hugs, and he eventually left her.

Jon walked in the hallway fast pulling his open collar, and pushing his tossed curls back avoiding any eye contact with servants hoping they wouldn’t recognize him, but suddenly Tyrion came into his way. “Good morning, your grace” the man said, and Jon stood there awkwardly responding back to him. “Maybe we could walk together to break our fast” Tyrion said knowing very well where he had been coming from, and Jon shifted “Later, Lord Tyrion. I will see you there” Jon said calmly, Tyrion bowed and walked the other direction but before he went too far, he turned around “Odd, a Northman like you should know better than wearing only thin clothes, it is a cold day, your grace, you might think of putting more clothes on you, if I may suggest” Tyrion said making him understand it. Jon only nodded broodily, and walked away. Jon knew what he meant and it made him uncomfortable, but not wanting to make a scene, he decided to slip it off.

After breaking their fast, Dany spent some time in the council room alone looking at some maps of the North. She needed to be alone behind the closed door, for some time fearing she had been giving too much of herself to Jon Snow since they boarded on this ship. After some time, she watched her children flying above through the window, and smiled. She had missed them dearly, and maybe there could be some time for her to spend it with them.

She poured second goblet of wine to herself and studied the maps tracing her finger from Dreadfort to Winterfell then to The Gift. Her heart fluttered thinking of Jon’s home, she was going to see the place he had spent most of his life, walk through the same halls as his, breathe the same air, meet Northerners like him, and maybe if what they have continued, see his childhood room, and touch his life. Her finger stayed on Winterfell and oh how she wanted to be with him, make it all better for both of them. He completed her, and she had no intention of leaving him, if life had given her the freedom of choice.

Tyrion knocked on the door asking for audience and Dany allowed him inside. He poured himself a goblet of wine seeing the Northern maps, and sat across her on a big armchair. Dany laced her fingers together, keeping her indifferent face and waited for him to begin speaking.

“I see you’ve been studying the North, your grace” he said.

“I find it useful as we are heading there, I need to learn about the areas and people that I am going to save soon” Dany took her wine from the small table and sipped it.

“Why isn't the King in the North helping you in such task? Surely he could be useful” Tyrion said sarcastically.

Dany cleared her throat knowing very well the direction of the conversation. “I don’t know where he is, he seems busy all the time” 

“Surely, he didn’t seem busy when I saw him half naked in the hallway this morning leaving your room” Tyrion put down the goblet and got serious.

Dany felt uncomfortable, and moved towards the window.

“Your grace, you have to listen to me, this game you are playing is dangerous, and it will not end well for both of you, for all of us! You are aware that we are going North. Your father and my father have killed many of their kinsmen, their wardens, and they won’t look at us lightly.” Tyrion said giving her advice, his brow was contorted pleading for her senses.

“And how would my…relations…with the King would make them despise us?”

“They wouldn’t accept you unless he tries hard and vouches for you” Tyrion said.

“What makes you think he wouldn’t? He pledged his sword to me in front of your sister and everyone to hear” Dany’s voice was higher.

Tyrion got closer to her standing “How could you trust him?”

Dany was listening to him intently right now. “You told me he was an honorable man when you asked him to come to Dragosntone, and now you’re telling me not to trust him?” Dany was tempered.

“He is an honorable man, yet your father killed his uncle and grandfather, and my father killed his father. Do you see?” Tyrion was determined.

Dany shook her head. “He wouldn’t betray us”, she turned to the window again and whispered to herself “he wouldn’t betray me”

“Why wouldn’t he? He has the command of your armies, your dragons, your consent, and now even you in his bed. What else could he gain from your relationship? How can we know that once we win the battle, if we win it, he wouldn’t leave you? Yet here you are risking everything you worked for all your life!” Tyrion said.

Dany stood silent listening to him, not wanting to believe.

“..For love” Tyrion finished. Dany’s heart was beating fast when he said that treacherous word.

“He is a charming man, I understand you, but did he promise you sweet words of love? His hand?” Tyrion asked.

“I thought you wanted a suitable marriage alliance. You said it yourself”

“Yes, but not when there is a massive war with undead men half across the world. He could use you”

“He is not like that. He is different” Dany said brushing him off. 

“Your grace, please answer my question, does he love you as much you do? Did he ask your hand?”

Dany remembered back to their conversation about children and marrying for love.

“He mentioned it perhaps” her words were blurry.

“There is nothing concrete then? Please, your grace, see it, leave him away for a few days, or until we get there and reflect on my words.”

Dany thought about his words, and doubt seeded in her heart. Was Tyrion right? Would Jon do such thing? He hadn’t even uttered those three words, or even decided what to do in terms of their relationship. Tyrion kept telling her that she loves Jon, but she hadn’t even uttered it out loud to herself, only in her thoughts, and feelings.

“Lord Tyrion, please leave me alone.” Dany said sadly, Tyrion only bowed and left her. She quickly wiped her tears threatening to fall down wanting to push those thoughts away from her head. But, Tyrion was right, she had given him everything, even her own body completely, shared her bed, her memories, her life, and dreams. However, his words had been sincere and warm, when they spoke of children, or when he caressed her, looked at her, there was love, and honesty. Jon wasn’t a liar and would never betray her. Suddenly, the air got tightened around her needing for fresh air. She walked fast to the deck passing through the crew, and inhaled some fresh air. Then, she secluded herself to her room and lied on her bed until dinner time.

Dany refused to go to dinner that night and instead Missandei brought her meal to her room. She wanted to think about Tyrion’s words, but she knew in her heart that Jon was not anything Tyrion spoke about, he was altruistic, loved his people, all people, and he wouldn’t hurt her, but still he hadn’t declared his love for her yet, she had to be brave now, and not give in to the pain that her love towards this man was causing her. She worried if what she felt was one sided and all their conversations were merely done in heat of afterglow.

When Dany finished her meal, she changed into her night shift, unbraided her hair, and lied on her side on the bed listening to the crashing waves outside. The ship was restless yet again and the weather had gone bad, they were approaching North, and she felt more nervous with each passing minute thinking about the things she was going to fight and encounter beyond the wall. Later, Missandei took her empty plates and blew out most of her candles. Dany wondered if Jon was ever going to come to her tonight. They had never spoken of it or agree for set hour. He would always kiss her hands, and promise to see her for breakfast, and would always come find her at night.

Jon had let himself busy that day. Tyrion’s awkward encounter in the morning had forced him to not be around Dany as much to protect her from Tyrion’s foul words. As much as he wanted to see her, feel her, and touch her all day, he had painfully chosen to spend his time with Davos. Now, Dany had been absent from dinner, and that was the last push driving him to madness. He had spent drinking with Davos all through dinner until he had felt dizzy with alcohol, and realized how much he had missed Dany as if thousand years had passed.

Later that night when the sounds died all around the ship, Jon slowly entered Dany’s room closing the door behind him. Dany quickly got out of the bed, holding herself in her arms, and looked at him not showing warmth as much as she wanted to wrap herself around his body. Jon was wearing his usual clothes, his hair was still tied, and was lightly swaying. His eyes lit seeing her, and closed the distance between them taking her in his chest, and kissed the sides of her temple, and face.

“I’ve missed you all day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you” he said still kissing her face. Dany warmed down and gently traced her hand up his arms tasting the wine on his lips. She still wasn’t as responsive as he had wanted or imagined her. He pulled away, and looked at her searching for answers.

“What is it?” he asked stroking her cheek.

Dany shook her head in silence. She didn’t want to fight with him knowing well in her heart that she would only end up insulting his respect, and affections towards her.

“I didn’t see you during dinner, and missed you so badly” Jon said swaying and hugging her tightly. Dany felt his heartbeat, and she tightened her grip around him pushing away her doubts, and fears.

Jon kissed her lips again awakening his desires, then he turned her around in his arms, and ground his chest on her back, lacing their arms together. Dany moaned feeling his hardness press against her back.

“You are perfect in every way…I want you…I want to feel you again....I’m a fool for keeping you away from me all day” Jon said kissing her neck, her ears, and messing her hair all throughout. Dany’s mouth gaped from her built up pleasure in her. He lifted her gown from her shoulders, and opened them up, pulling it down fully, some of the fabric teared down. Dany gasped feeling his hands. He kissed her bare shoulders again, traced his hands on her breasts devouring each one, then pushed the pooled cloth down her waist, and moved his hand feeling her warm inside. Dany jerked her body and twisted her hand on his face pulling him closer. She sensed his drunkenness as she swayed taking her with him. With great difficulty, she turned around and kissed his lips, pushing her ever so slowly back towards her bed. When they arrived, he finally fell on his back, and she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Jon outlined her body, below her breasts, stomach, and finally rested his hands on her womb, and caressed her there.

Keeping his hand on her bare womb, he got himself lifted, held her body, and murmured in her ear “I want to give you everything you desire, all beauties, my life, my soul, all of me” Jon murmured in her ear, and she finally took his face in her hands, letting him see her tears. “Please, I am here now, whatever happened today does not matter, I am here with you.” He whispered to her ear. Their faces touched each other and moved as they hugged and kissed.

Jon pressed his hand on her womb again making sure she felt it correctly, and with his other hand lifted her face to his, she admired his beauty, and knew he wasn’t lying then. He could never lie, the most honest person she’s ever known.

“I love you, Daenerys” Jon said through his hazy eyes looking directly to her lilac ones, he didn’t say it because he was drunk, he said it as a response to Tyrion, and all his doubts looming in his brain to shut them off for once and for all.

“I love you so much, it is consuming me” he brushed their nose together, touching their foreheads. Dany was swelled with so much love towards him, but his words were so sweet, gentle, and sincere. All she did was hold his face and not stop looking at his eyes.

Jon stroked her womb, “I love you” said it again with greater affirmation. “This will never change, even the Night King comes himself, even the entire North erupts in my face, this will always be the same, until I die” Jon breathed. His voice was shaking with all honesty feeling his heart was going to rip out of his ribcage. They both breathed looking at each other.

All her life, Dany searched of her home, the home with the red door dreaming of the day she would go back there, and feel safe again. But Tyrion was wrong, the entire world was wrong, home wasn’t a place anymore, home was a person, and that was Jon Snow.

Her emotions and feelings took the better part of her tongue, she couldn’t respond then, only nodded through her loving eyes, and she kissed his lips strongly, passionately, letting him know that he was accepted in her heart, welcomed for perpetuity. Jon didn’t need an answer in fact, he had it there, she could’ve pushed him away, but her response was her sweet kiss that melted all the snow of his heart. Perhaps she’ll put them in words to him, he wasn’t good in words anyway, but believed in the people’s actions, and right now the Dragon Queen loved him as much he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Jon let her off of him closing her torn nightgown, he kicked his boots, got rid of most of his clothes, and lied next to her and covered their bodies. Dany nuzzled her arms around his chest and inhaled his neck with a long hum.

They held each other safely for they were both home, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small preview for next chapter from Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights;
> 
> “I love the ground under his feet, and the air over his head, and everything he touches and every word he says. I love all his looks, and all his actions and him entirely and all together.” 
> 
> I won’t be uploading chapter 7;Three Words:PART II for more than a week because i have finals (college/adulting), but I’ll definitely upload it before Christmas!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Three Words: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part continues as Dany discovers the intensity of her feelings..

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be, and if all else remained, and we were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger. He's always, always in my mind; not as a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."-Emily Bronte_

 

Dany was only able to see vast lands of white snow covering mountains, hills, and valleys. The air was misty, wind blowing through her hair and thin dress. Her hands roamed around in front of her fighting for sight, her feet digging in the snow almost crawling to some unknown destination. There was no one in this infinite space other than her, all alone pushing her way through the airstreams, cold engulfing her body to her bones. She had never felt this cold, covering her arms with her bare hands, she moved faster trying to find someone, anyone. She couldn’t remember what had happened to her, how she had ended up there. Then, up through the hills she stood, voices touched her ears, and frantically moved around following the sounds. Her brows contorted, she ran now to the voice. A wolf was howling somewhere, she ran towards him, and a shadow of one of her dragons flew above, she wanted to shout and let her son come and get her, but whatever she did, she couldn’t reach him. Another one of her sons followed the other, they seemed to be going towards the sound of the wolf.

She fought through the cold moving faster, her skin reddened from cold, her hair turning into ice, she had to walk faster following their direction. The voice got closer and closer, and her anticipation grew, remembrance was coming to her then, something terrible had happened here, something she hadn’t able to stop through her struggles. When she passed a mountainous entrance, her feet stopped, sadness taking over her as she walked through dead bodies covering the snow, soldiers, men, and women had fought gallantly, banners of noble houses tossed around, blood dried on the hardened snow and ice. But the wolf was still howling, his voice starting to die down, pleading her to come for him. Up on the hill, Drogon and Rhaegal were covering him, mourning above him. She sprinted as fast as she could through the bodies, through the snow, wind cutting her skin like a sharpened obsidian. As she came closer to the hill, she felt wetness and warmth run through her thighs, to her feet. When she looked down, she realized her belly was swollen, and blood was running through her legs. She cried out covering herself, touching her belly, her startled body shivered in the cold, and the wolf cried louder.

Letting go of her bleeding womb, Dany climbed the hill in great difficulty, tears welling in her eyes. Her womb had started hurting her, something was trying to come out of her, but she suffered through it, and finally stumbled to the top of the hill holding her swollen belly. The wolf’s voice was exasperated, Drogon and Rhaegal looked at her. When she finally arrived where they were standing, she was startled. It wasn’t the wolf, it was Jon. He was lying on the ground, eyes closed, lips parted in pain, and his hand was pressing atop a very bad wound, his furs were ripped, sword tossed nearby. She fell to her knees and lifted his torso in her arms, and lamented over him, letting her tears run through his face. Her whale filled the entirety of snow covered lands echoing through the mountains mirroring her pain everywhere. Drogon and Rhaegal screeched in unison seeing their mother’s pain, a white ghost howling sitting next to him in pain. But there he was, a breath warmed her wet face, she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and face. He smiled faintly, happily, easing his pain a little. She wanted to hold him better, let him get up, but he only smiled and stroked her face, feeling home. She cried his name many times over, telling him to keep his eyes open. “I’m here now, we’ll go home, I’ll take you home.” She cried. He only smiled peacefully in her arms, until his eyes closed slowly.

Dany shouted in pain jerking him to wake up, begging him to open his eyes again, but all she felt was his still body and the pain pressing against her womb in between her blood-filled thighs. “No! no!, don’t leave me, wake up, Jon, please, don’t leave me here all alone, you can’t leave me now…Come back to me…” her tears ran freely as she held him, fighting through it for life, for pain and her splitting womb.

 

“Dany, Dany wake up!” she heard a soft voice in her sweat covered body as she writhed in pain. When she opened her eyes finally, she saw him. He was next to her, his hand stroking her face, his body was warm, and intact. She got seated suddenly and pulled him in her arms nestling her face in his neck. Jon only held her startled, hugging her into him tighter.

“What was it? Tell me” Jon asked stroking her hair. Dany didn’t respond, her body was shivering, shaking, and she buried her face deeper in his curls inhaling his scents into her, memorizing every bit of his body.

Jon didn’t disturb her further knowing she had a very bad dream. They only held each other there in silence, only their breathings interrupting it.

They entangled, and Jon held her face from both sides looking into her sad eyes. “I’m here now, whatever you saw can’t hurt you” he reassured her. She kissed his lips then through her tightly shut eyes, pressing firmly against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into their kiss. They broke out of panting, foreheads touching. He kissed her nose, and smiled making her faintly smile as well.

Jon quickly got up, and filled water in a cup and let her drink. She drank thirstily, gulping water satiating her fear, and he beamed watching her and sat next to her on the bed once over. When she was done, she wiped her wet lips and sat in silence. Jon only watched her in awe, her beauty radiating more than he remembered.  His back was leaned against the bed post, Dany moved and rested her head and arm on his chest hearing his heart beat reassuring her he was alive in blood and flesh right here.

The sun hadn’t come out yet, still dark outside, somewhere along the night.

This was not the first-time Dany had seen a bad dream. Ever since she was a little girl, and as her conquest started, terrible dreams had been occupying her nights. However, this was one of the worst, she closed her eyes tightly remembering his cold body in her arms and gripped his chest harder. He only smiled stroking her temple waiting for her breathing to even out.

“You should get some sleep Dany, I don’t want you to feel tired” Jon said.

Dany closed her eyes still hugging him “I want to sleep right here” she murmured. Jon beamed again, and slid down a little, and she wrapped herself once again around him, resting her head on his chest right above his crescent shaped scar, and closed her eyes, his heartbeat oozing her into sleep. He had told her he loved her mere hours earlier, and all she felt was fear, fear of suffering, fear of losing him. The words she hadn’t uttered were clumped in her throat fighting to get out, and her dream had reminded her of those feelings she thought she could never feel towards a man.

 

Dany woke up a few hours later that felt like a lifetime for her. When she lifted her sour body from a top of his chest, the sun was peaking during the early hours of the morning. He was sleeping soundly on his back, one of his arms darted out of the bed dangling, he had held her all night long. She smiled warmly and kissed his lips, he grunted a little through his parted lips, his body jerking and relaxing. She sighed contently, and got out of the bed. Her half-torn gown was clumsily hanging over her, she took it out and wrapped herself in her nightgown, and sat on a chair watching the sun rays faintly covering his body through the window on top.

She took an empty paper, and wrote him a letter through her ink dipped quill. There were words she couldn’t say out loud, wanting him to know how much she admired him. Her quill moved fast through her beaming lips, and when she was done, she tucked it in the pocket inside of his gambeson that was on the floor.

The sun was rising on another new day on the sea, her heart warmed. The winds were kind this morning, and she put her cloak on her night gown and slowly exited the room.

During the early hours, she went to Missandei’s room. Dany wasn’t startled seeing Grey Worm’s bare back lying on Missandei’s bed when the girl opened the door in her half sleep eyes. Dany instructed her to bring breakfast for two to her chamber. Missandei didn’t ask, she only smiled knowing well the Queen’s company, and nodded.

Later, Jon woke up to a hearty smell covering his senses, and got seated quickly. Dany was putting the final touches on their breakfast table over her desk. Jon beamed and got out, and wrapped his arms around Dany from behind, nuzzling his lips and nose in her neck, and touching her navel all over. She only smiled and twisted her hand on his face, his kisses were intensified on her neck, and she arched herself in his touches.

“The food will run cold, we should eat soon” Dany giggled as he tickled her neck through his grinning lips. “I want to eat you, forget the breakfast” he murmured. “I awakened the wolf” Dany said, and turned in his arms taking his lips in hers, hot and fast. “I’m starving...” Dany mumbled breaking their kiss, “I’m starved for you” Jon responded and ran his tongue across her lips letting her open wide for him. His tongue visibly moved in her, licking her, devouring every inch of her wet mouth, Dany moaned and panted wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. He ran his hands down her navel, to her sides, then up to her breasts ogling every part of her, yet his lips were latched on hers refusing to leave. Dany moaned when he cupped her folds through the fabric and jerked her body abruptly forward. She was melting under his touches and kisses.

Jon continued his ministrations on her folds below making her wet by every passing second, but Dany was determined, she wanted to spend time with him as much as would have loved to take him right then and there. She pulled from his kiss with great difficulty, but he didn’t stop, like a spider crawling on his prey stuck in his web, he moved below to her neck wanting to let her forget whatever she’d seen last night, telling her he’s here with her and will always be there. “Jon, please…we should eat” Dany panted as he nibbled the sensitive skin of her neck making her buck on his palm below reflexively. He moved his mouth above and finally broke away looking at her. Dany’s lips were gone red and swollen, her pupils dilated, he smiled at her beauty, and slowly pulled himself off of her. Her nightgown was halfway open, her breast peeking through it, he closed it for her and grinned wildly. Dany then took his hand and they sat next to each other on her desk.

There was porridge, sausage, eggs, some tomatoes, and tea. He pulled his desk closer to her, and turned it towards her, held his tea cup in one hand and drank watching her. Dany was cutting her eggs and smiled realizing his eyes on her.

“Are you going to watch me instead of eating?” Dany asked taking a bite of her egg.

“No need for food, your beauty is enough” Jon said sipping his tea.

"You are turning into a poet, Jon Snow” Dany teased.

Jon grinned. “Aye, be careful what you wish for, you might be disgusted of poetry when you read my masterpiece”

Dany laughed continuing her food, then let him take a bite from her fork, and he took it with a smile, both giggling like children.

“They will wonder about us” Jon said.

“I gave Missandei instructions of what to tell them, and truth be told, let them wonder” Dany said.

Jon only nodded.

This morning, there was unspeakable comfort between them, but Dany hadn’t forgotten her terrible dream, but she was pushing it away wanting to make every minute count with Jon Snow.

They ate in silence, Dany fed him since he refused to eat his food instead he sat very close to her and watched her sipping his tea, and occasionally stroke her hair. He wanted to ask her about her dream but at the same, he didn’t want to remind her of the terrible feeling.

“Growing up at Winterfell, all the Stark children and I would eat together on the same table” Jon said remembering.

“Why is that significant?” Dany asked.

“I was a bastard, and bastards aren’t allowed to sit with the true born children fear of bringing shame to them” Jon gulped his tea.

Dany hadn’t realized it, and completely forgotten of his lineage.

“But Lord Stark, father, raised us together despite Lady Stark’s pleas” he chuckled sadly remembering Catelyn and the tragedy that came after her entire family.

“I never had loving siblings aside from Viserys” Dany said. “and that if you could call him a loving brother” Dany chuckled.

“How was he?” Jon asked curiously.

“Not a company you’d like to have for dinner” Dany said. “He was not a pleasant man”

“What happened to him?” Jon asked.

Dany stopped eating remembering his death. “In his later days, he was going mad, obsessed with the Iron Throne, you see, he had sold me to Khal Drogo in return for the Iron Throne through his Dothraki riders” Dany said. Jon contorted his brows thinking of the horror that she had to endure, and stroked her shoulders. Dany smiled sadly. She had gotten used to the memories.

“And when he got too far, Drogo killed him. He was no true dragon” Dany finished and ate a bite from her sausage.

“I’m sorry, Dany” Jon’s voice was sad.

“I’ve gotten used to it. I learned to live without them” Dany said.

They sat in silence for a while as Jon let the information sink into him. As he had been fighting wildlings, walkers on the other side of the world, Dany had been suffering a terrible life, fighting her own monsters.

After letting the silence clear the sadness and tension, “Do you remember your other brother, Rhaegar?” Jon asked.

Dany shook her head. “My mother and Viserys fled King’s Landing when Rhaegar went to Trident to fight with the usurper” Dany sipped her tea “I was born on Dragonstone, and we were smuggled out on a ship with Viserys to Braavos”

“How about Rhaegar’s children? Father never spoke of him, or aunt Lyanna…” Jon didn’t finish his sentence.

“He loved your aunt, Lyanna Stark, though Viserys would tell me otherwise.” Dany said. “His children were killed…Aegon and Rhaenys”

“All I had heard from maester Luwin was Rhaegar had kidnapped aunt Lyanna, raped her and killed her. I want to believe he loved my aunt because he left his wife and children for her. And, only a man in love would leave his children…” Jon said, “did he mean to go back to them?” Jon asked himself silently wondering, then continued moments later “When we get to Winterfell, you can see her statues below in the crypts. Father visited her quite often” Jon said.

“Ser Barristan used to tell me of Rhaegar. He was quite good at killing and singing” Dany smiled.

“Singing?” Jon smiled as well. “I can’t imagine the prince Rhaegar singing. We grew up with his fighting stories, the tourney at Harrenhal and all his glories”

“He didn’t enjoy fighting though he was good at it, and he loved his children, and Elia” Dany said.

Jon nodded.

“If his son was alive, Aegon, I would have married him” Dany said looking at Jon, his eyes were solemn thinking back of the stories he had heard of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Jon knew about the Targaryen custom of interbreeding, he wasn’t surprised, only sad at the reality of the events.

“He was only a baby, a year or two older than me” Dany said and wiped her tear from her eyes remembering the doom of her family.

Jon wrapped his arms around her seeing her sadness, after holding her for a while he broke his hug, and caressed her face.

“Once you take King’s Landing back, you can honor the memory of your family.” Jon said.

Dany smiled and stroked his rough jaw. Jon remembered his days at Castle Black, and the wise maester who saved his life many times over.

“When I was at Castle Black, our maester was Aemon Targaryen” Jon said, and Dany’s eyes brightened.

“A Targaryen? Can you tell me of him?” Dany giddily wanted to learn of another surviving member of her family, one who had spent time with Jon.

“He was Maekar the first’s last son. He had refused to rule to become a maester at the citadel, and his brother’s grandson, your father, king Aerys II was crowned king” Jon remembered with difficulty pausing and reiterating.

“How was he?” Dany smiled and turned to Jon in anticipation.

“He was very wise, and had a good heart. An old man really, years made him blind, but he vouched for me to become Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, he taught me how to be patient, how to be a man and let go of the boy, and always advised me to arm myself with knowledge. You see, I was a stupid little boy” Jon chuckled “But he showed me how to survive. When my father was killed in King’s Landing, I was furious, wanting to leave everything, ride South and join my brother Robb in war against the Lannisters, but maester Aemon stopped me from doing a foolish act, though I still regret not being able to save Robb till today” Jon said.

“Did he know of me? Did the Night’s Watch hear of me? Did he know I was alive?” Dany tugged her hand on Jon’s forearm wanting more answers.

Jon nodded. “Aye, he did. We all did, the great conqueror Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons across the Narrow sea” Jon smiled.

Jon stopped remembering his last encounter with maester Aemon. “I remember now, I had asked his advice whether or not save the wildling’s at Hardhome, and he was talking to Samwell” Jon blinked trying to remember. “ _‘A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing’_ “

Dany’s brows reached her forehead. “He knew me!!”

“He, too, was alone on the other side of the world, and knew your struggles” Jon smiled.

“I wish I had met him. My only surviving family member…” Dany said.

“He was a good man. I always listened to his advice even though the last one got me kil…” Jon stopped suddenly shifting himself pulling out of the memories.

Dany’s face gaped, she had heard him, _the last one got me killed, is this what you want to say Jon Snow? They killed you, your own men killed you!_

Jon prayed she hadn’t heard him, and drained the last of his tea down his throat.

“Ser Jorah’s father Jeor Mormont knew him better, you should ask Ser Jorah” Jon said and got up kissing her temple.

Dany sat there watching him put his boots on in silence, and yet again let go of the awaiting conversation between them. She moved around him and kissed his cheek.

“I’d much rather hear maester Aemon’s stories and any other stories from you” she smiled. “When you are ready” signaling to the end of his sentence, knowing he’ll finish the rest of it for her.

Jon was clasping his tunic, straightening his clothes, when he saw Dany slip out of her nightgown, her back turned to him in front of her vanity table and let it slip to the floor. She knew he was watching her, his fingers grew heavier as his eyes drank her form deeper. He had seen her naked many times over now, but every time felt like the very first. He watched her move around the room, bending over searching for clean clothes, wriggling her hips intentionally or not, either way Jon was growing hard below, but he liked watching her his breathing getting heavier. Dany turned and smiled at him and wore her small clothes covering her lady parts. Her thin shift followed covering her chest. Jon couldn’t wait anymore, and moved behind her taking her form in, caressing her navel, then up to her stomach, kissing her neck, and ran his fingers in her hair. Dany smiled letting him touch her. “You are going to be the end of me” he murmured “if you keep doing this to me” he said and moved his hands on her hips digging his fingers in her skin through the fabric.

“Help me dress” Dany said turning around. Jon only nodded with difficulty. He didn’t want to dress her, he wanted to watch her nude body until he dies. She turned around again, the laces of her shift were open, and he slowly started closing them for her, occasionally planting kisses on her back, on the bone protruding right below her neck when she moved her head down.

“There” he said when he was done. She kissed his lips shallowly thanking him. Jon couldn’t take her teasing, and pursed his lips. “You are killing me, Daenerys Stormborn” he said and he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Dany smiled “oh King Snow, you’ll live another day, this hasn’t killed anyone, has it?” she teased, and pulled away from him watching him from the mirror through her giggles.

Jon put his gambeson on, not taking his eyes off of her as she put her trousers, followed by her boots. Dany then wore her black gown, and was about to clasp them, when Jon moved quicker taking her hands off of it. Dany only giggled more watching him. He traced his hands around her waist finding the clasp, his other hand moved on her breast fixing the gown, Dany started panting, he was doing this intentionally, his other hand went inside of her gown touching her navel, teasing enough to pull out. He finally closed her gown keeping his fingers and hand lingering on her body “I’d like to see you in one of your Meereenese dresses” Jon murmured to her ear and licked her earlobe. Dany’s body tensed, heat running everywhere, and moved up, pulling his neck, clasping her lips on his, taking his breath away, and letting out a long moan that was building inside of her. Jon smiled through their kiss and pulled her closer to him.

“Do you not like me in these trousers?” Dany murmured through her kiss. Jon only smiled. “I like you in every which way you choose to be…but...” he kissed her again “but I want to run my hands on you in those dresses, feel you there, and… make love to you all night long” whispered in her ear and kissed her sides. Dany only moaned as a response in his mouth, their lips touching, licking, and burning.

“I love you” Jon murmured through their kiss. “I love you, Daenerys Stormborn” he said it again. “Let me be your family” he mumbled still kissing the sides of her mouth and lips. Dany didn’t respond, her heart was beating very fast at his words, and touches. When they pulled apart, she couldn’t look at him, shyly thinking what has she done to deserve for having the love of such honorable man, someone who was her equal in everything.

There was a knock on the door. They both snapped back to reality, quickly entangling from each other. Dany thought it was Missandei, and since the girl already knew implicitly about Jon’s presence, Dany didn’t care as much as she used to, but Jon moved to the side of the door standing behind it to be safe.

Dany opened the door.

“I see you are well your grace” came Tyrion’s voice standing in front of her door, his hands in his back. The man scanned her room seeing messy breakfast table, and clothes on the chairs.

Dany shifted uncomfortably.

“I was worried when I didn’t see you at breakfast, so I came to visit you in person” Tyrion continued. Dany smiled. “No need Lord Tyrion, but thank you for your visit” Dany said.

“Can I ask why you didn’t join us?” Tyrion asked and kept looking inside through both of her sides.

Dany didn’t answer thinking when Jon appeared from behind the door. He was wearing his usual clothes, hair pulled back, nothing to be ashamed of, he had no shame, he loved this woman and had no fear from the world anymore.

“We were talking Lord Tyrion, and had some breakfast” Jon said, Dany gaped at him, her eyes darting out, but kept her posture, standing side to side.

Tyrion only nodded with a half-smile on his face. “You care to share the topic of your discussion, Lord Snow”

“Aye,… the Queen needed to know more about the Starks” Jon’s face was visibly red not knowing what to answer as everything had happened too fast.

“Oh, yes, a very important discussion” Tyrion said mocking them.

Dany didn’t like his tone. “Lord Tyrion, is there anything else important to tell us?”

 _Us. When did they become us?_ Dany reflected on her words.

“No, your grace, I will see you later then” Tyrion only nodded and noticed Dany’s index finger brushing over Jon’s hand, his thumb was trying to reach hers. Tyrion didn’t like their openness at all, and he bowed half clumsily, and walked away not amused.

Dany closed the door sighing, and wanted to scream at Jon but at the same time she had liked it.

“Don’t!” Jon said knowing she was about to question him. “He knows it already, no need to lie anymore, or hide from him.” Jon said.

“He is not amused by it. Yesterday, he tried to convince me to stay away from you” Dany said resting her hands on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her body.

“What did he say?” Jon asked wondering why she hadn’t told him earlier.

“You won’t like it.” Dany shook her head.

“Whatever he told you, we will prove him wrong. He will see it himself when we get to Winterfell, hmm?” Jon held her hands and kissed them. Dany smiled.

“Do you trust me? That is all that matters to me, your trust and nothing else” Jon said.

Dany nodded. “I trust you, do you trust me?”

“With all my heart” Jon said, and Dany kissed his lips once again.

 

Dany spent time with Ser Jorah that day, she had asked him of his father Jeor Mormont, and Aemon Targaryen as Jon had advised her. She loved the old bear, he had been by her side since the beginning of her journey. They sat together in the council room, Dany intently listening to Ser Jorah’s childhood stories on Bear Island, but in fact wanting to know more about the North, the place where Jon had grown up. Everything about Jon was the center of her attention, the North suddenly seemed like a very special place, sacred almost.

“Perhaps after the war, you could visit Bear Island, your grace” Jorah said after lengthy conversation. Dany smiled warmly.

“I’d like that very much.” Dany said.

They sat in silence for a while. “The King can also show you the North. The North is not only what you saw Beyond the Wall. Winterfell is beautiful” Jorah said.

“Yes, he speaks of it when we get a chance” Dany said. “I had never seen snow before…” she remembered that devastating day, and her terrible dream.

Jorah leaned towards her putting his hand on hers. “He is a good man, your grace, and a very just ruler, likes of him are very rare in this world. Someone I could trust him with you” Jorah nodded.

Dany only smiled warmly.

 

Meanwhile, Jon was in his room alone where he had all the time in the world to brood freely over some letters he was writing in preparation as they were heading towards White Harbor. There was another week and a half, and he was growing anxious wanting to get home to see Arya, Bran, Sansa, and Ghost, but also not wanting to leave this ship where he was free to love Dany at nights, and spend his waking hours watching her in dinner room, council room, and any other corner. He knew once they arrive to White Harbor, they had to stay in New Castle with Lord Manderly, and that was going to be the beginning of their time apart. He had a plan though, once the war ends, and they kill the Night King, avenge Viserion, and save the North, he was going to do it. He knew it in his heart. He was going to propose to the Queen, ask her hand for marriage. The idea troubled him more and he paced in his room. Would she accept him as her husband? Would the Lords of the North accept her? He had already surrendered the North to her calling himself Warden of the North. In reality, he didn’t care about any of the power he was granted and chosen to have in the name of the Northerners. He only cared about saving them, doing his duty, and loving the Dragon Queen through his waking days. He remembered maester Aemon’s words…

_“Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty”_

His brother Robb had lost his head and the North after marrying a woman for love. But, this was different, he had given his love, and honor to Dany, something in his heart called for her. The thought of dying on the other hand cringed him, not because he was fearful of death, but he didn’t want to leave Dany alone, not now, not ever. He had hope now, he wanted to believe that they will survive this together because they were equally strong in everything. He wanted to believe in it, a peaceful life following the long winter, and she could become his wife. He would marry her, and live without shame. Oh, a wicked thought, he had never dared of wanting such pleasantries in his life. Reflecting back, he had always wanted to hold his own son, but a bastard born Night’s watch ranger swore an oath to father no sons, take no crowns, and lie with no women. He had done all of it now, except the son he yearned to have, something he wished day and night to give it to Daenerys. Their son could run in the Godswood, he could teach him horse riding, sword fighting, and he would hold Dany’s hand watching their son play. The picture made him sad and lonely.

 

After leaving Ser Jorah, Dany thought about Jon as she hadn’t stopped all day. Though she knew he was in his room, she chose to have some alone time with her thoughts knowing Jon craved some as well. Her favorite pass time was watching her children. The sun was going down behind the vast sea, and she stood on the deck, wrapped around her cloak as the wind was blowing the furry ends. She wondered if he had read her letter, the thought made her blush, how naïve she’d become in her love for this man. Her children’s screeches echoed the ones of her dream. What would she do if Jon dies? Would she be able to carry on with her life without him? They were equal in power, and strength, both endured terrible things, surely, she could handle his death, but at what cost. He was the only person who recognized her power truly, understood her motives, her soul, her heart. She was feeling safer with him, wishing she could spend all the rest of her life by his side. What would happen when they arrive to White Harbor? Would he still visit her at night? Or would he openly tell he loves her to the Lords? What would happen then? Would he marry her? Oh, he is no Aegon Targaryen, her brother’s son, the one she was supposed to marry. Nevertheless, Jon Snow was destined to meet her, be with her, he was everything she was, and everything she wasn’t. She had recognized his soul, closer to her own being, almost the same blood and flesh. _Let him not be an Aegon, but let me love my Jon Snow for the rest of my days_. Whatever happened, she was sure of his love. This was not going to change. The circumstances challenged their situation, and there was a battle to be fought, her child’s blood was still drying on the snow beyond the wall.

Drogon flew closer, Dany probed her hand to touch him, but he seemed closer from her frame. She then smiled watching his tale breaking the water tension on the surface creating long waves as he flew away. They were anxious to arrive to White Harbor, her children, but not wanting to get away from their mother. Dany then remembered her swollen belly in her dream. She touched her womb now, there was nothing in there as flat as usual. What did it mean in her dream? Is she going to have a child? Oh, a wicked thought really, she couldn’t dare to wish holding a little girl in her arms, or a son like her Rhaego. He would’ve been seven years old by now, old enough to ride his own little pony. She could’ve braided his black strands, taught him, and loved him with her everything. The thought made her weep in silence standing alone on that deck.

 

That night, the dinner went relatively calm aside from the stolen glances between Jon and Dany. After getting to their respective rooms, the ship once again grew silent. Jon retired to his room, and drew a bath for himself preparing the tub of water, soaps, and started taking off his clothes. He would go to Dany after his bath wanting to smell fresher for his Queen. He untied his hair, kicked his boots, and removed his gambeson through his head and something fell to the floor from it. He followed the paper, and opened it in surprise not knowing where it had come from hiding in him all day.

_Jon,_

_If you wonder why I couldn’t open my heart to you last night, please wonder no more. You are the sun in my sky, the air I breathe through, and your love amazed me where I couldn’t find words to reply back. There were no words…I didn’t believe it was possible to feel so deeply for someone…until I met you._

_In my dream last night, I held you and kissed you but you drifted away from me…yet when I opened my eyes from the horrors of it, you were there holding me…_

_Please know, I want to devote all my living day  holding you, loving you, and being by your side if you_ _’_ _ll allow me despite everything_ _…_ _just as you promised me last night._

_Daenerys_

 

Jon read the letter many times over, his heart swelling with love, not knowing what to to respond, or what he had done to deserve her love, and wondering when she had written this. All his thoughts from earlier had flown away just as the winds above them. He wanted to tell her she didn’t owe him anything, what he gave, he gave freely without expecting anything in return, only her loyalty, and presence by his side.

He got startled when he heard the knock on his door. He quickly tugged the paper and put it below one of his books covering it completely. Then, he slowly opened the door, to his surprise, it was Dany. He widened letting her enter. Her hair was unbraided, her usual black gown was gone, her body covered in her cloak.

Jon wasn’t expecting her, but after a few seconds, Dany closed their distance, wrapping her hands around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Jon was taken by surprise, he enveloped her body pulling her towards him and melted in her kiss. They didn’t speak, only the sound of their flesh echoed in the room.

Dany broke her lips from his, her hair tangled in his curls, with her swollen lips looking directly to his grey eyes, both breathing raggedly.

“I love you, Jon Snow” she uttered quickly, her breathing uneven. He tightened his arms around her pressing her further into his chest.

“I love you” When she said it again, Jon locked his lips with hers once again muffling all her sounds.  

Dany lifted her leg up to his side wanting to move closer to him. He slid his hands into her cloak feeling her body through her long nightshift. She was gyrating her hips to his groin, bucking forward, kissing his face. He hooked his hands below both of her thighs and lifted her up letting her sit on the side of his bed, and kneeled in front of her. Dany only kissed his lips, breathing heavily, eyes closed as he fumbled with the straps of her cloak, and finally took it off. She ran her hands on his chest, sliding it below his shirt caressing his skin, moving down to his navel. Jon groaned when she slid her hand inside of his trousers only to find him hard and throbbing for her. Dany grinned and let the loosened nightshift fall through her shoulders pushing each around each arm exposing herself. Jon couldn’t move, everything was happening so fast, his eyes closed when she started stroking his length, he helped her by opening his breeches and giving her enough room. As she stroked him, he moved his hands from her ankles to her thighs, massaging her everywhere, over her smooth skin, up, up to the softest inner thighs, and down, her velvety skin pressing against his rough hands. His hand moved up until he found her wet lips waiting for him, he beamed humming, and his heart was going to stop when he realized she wasn’t wearing her smallclothes.

“Take those trousers off” Dany ordered him, and he wiggled himself off of them, and she curled her hands to the edge of his shirt and lifted him up through his arms out of his head, and sat back momentarily as he stood naked in front of her biting her lips, feeling her shift soaked underneath her thighs.

“Aren’t you little overdressed” Jon panted as he started moving the hem of her shift up, but when he reached to the end of her thighs, she held his hands there and moved one to cup her wet folds, spreading her legs wider. Jon only gave her what she wanted, and he cupped her folds moving his palm on it and she moved back giving him more space. As he rubbed her clit, she lowered her sleeves through her shoulders letting him see all of her, Jon leaned up taking one of her breasts in his mouth, and she held his head there, arched her back taking in all the feeling he was giving her, biting her lip as her pleasures were building inside. He then lifted her legs, resting her feet to her sides on the bed opening her to his view, and positioned himself in between her thighs.

“I will lick you all over” he panted before he dove his tongue on her waiting folds. Dany fell back to the bed on her back, and moaned with half a smile as he ran his tongue all the way, up, and down her wet lips. He held her shaking legs, one of his hands moved up pinching her nipples, she thrashed under him, her head thrown on her side, skin gone flushed red, whenever he dared to look at him, the pleasure of his mouth hit her harder, everywhere, fireworks danced all over her, her moans growing louder. He pressed one of her legs higher, reaching her knee to her stomach, and he kept licking her, one of his fingers followed, then the other exploring her insides. Dany was crying out now unable to contain herself, Jon only grinned watching her whimper, he didn’t remember her being as loud as she was begging him to continue his work. He sucked on her clit vitoriously, fingers twisted inside of her over and over, until he only heard her moans, breathings, hisses, and the pull on his shoulders, her legs becoming restless under him, but he kept the assault of his tongue on her, driving her through her euphoric orgasm. As Dany came, she arched her back upwards, downwards wanting him to stop, but he didn’t stop until she was satisfied for a second time. Her chest heaved, pulling on the sheets, her body had gone limb, spasming contracting all over. He finally let go of her throbbing clit, and pink swollen folds, her juices covered his face, and he wiped some of them from his beard with a grin, giving her time to relax. Her legs were still shaking, lying half naked open on his bed, her legs spread haphazardly all around, her chest heaved until her breathing evened out.

He climbed on top of her, and kissed her neck, then her collarbone. Dany only strokes his face, gathering enough energy, she then held his throbbing cock pressing against her thigh, and started stroking it, fast, feeling it get bigger, Jon groaned breaking his lips from her neck, and was becoming more vulnerable. Dany grinned watching his face contort in pleasure. She then pushed him on his back, and straddled his thighs, continuing her strokes. Jon’s neck arched back, he was going to spill if she didn’t stop, but she kept her hands, and when Jon saw her lips kiss the tip, he jerked his hips with a cry.

Dany then let go of his cock, and moved her hands to her shift, Jon watched her waiting. They didn’t break gaze, both panting fast, and heavy, her pupils were wider than ever, he was breathing raggedly feeling his heart was going to rip his ribcage and jump out. She threw her shift off her, and her hair back. He got seated cupping her breasts with both hands, and kissed them fondling each one. Dany sighed slowing down, and moved closer to him on his lap, and let him devour her body “I’m going to fuck you, Jon” she panted, he gulped air, trying to breathe. He had never heard her speak dirty yet he loved it. She then got on her knees positioning himself on the tip of his cock, and lowered herself on his awaiting member. He held her waist until she was all the way down. They both hissed, and held each other, their foreheads touched, rolled around, hands roamed all over. Then, they looked into each other eyes as they stopped completely.

_“Love comes in at the eyes, Khaleesi” Doreah had told her._

“Jon” she said, her body shivering, looking at his grey pupils.

“Daenerys” his voice shaking, holding the small of her back, seeing his reflection in her lilac eyes.

“I love you” she said,

“I love you” he responded.

Dany nodded closing her eyelids allowing him to continue, he nodded back wanting to continue.

Dany shallowly kissed his lower lip as she started sliding herself on his length, slow at first, feeling him inside of her, a feeling she can’t get enough, a connection he never wanted to break. He kissed her shoulders resting his forehead on her blade as she moved up and down, grinding, rolling, pressing forward, her fingers were wrapped in his hair, her neck enveloping his head, her breathing increasing as her legs and hips moved, taking him in and taking him out. Their low moans filled the gap between their open mouths as they got closer to each other with each thrust, Jon looked at her face again starting to buck up into her, holding her with his rough hands, Dany pushed onto him as a response until their hips picked up pace and started moving faster. His hands were on her arched back, her fingers digging into his shoulders, their body writhing, their moans growing, her whimpers hitching as her head moved nonstop.

She was moving faster on him, to a point, he was sure she was going to break his cock, or tilt it, he laughed watching her, thinking that, Dany didn’t respond to his laughter only moved faster.

“That’s enough” he panted through his grin, he was very close to his release, but she kept moving shaking her head. “That’s enough, I will properly fuck you now” Jon said, Dany cried lasciviously when Jon held her without breaking their connection and let her lie on her back. He spread her legs wider, lifting one thigh on his hip, hooking his arm below it, and the other one clumsily on his shoulder, her calve resting there. Dany jerked up, moaning when he entered her with a greater force. He buried his face in her neck, she held the back of his head, and her other hand squeezed his beautiful buttocks feeling him clench as he pushed into her with every power he could master. Jon’s wooden bed squeaked with his thrusts, one of his hand and fingers laced with hers, his other fingers digging into her scalp holding strands of her pulling back, and both panted. He didn’t stop pounding into her when she cried out having yet another release, he felt her there, watched her face as her face sided to the pillow, her juices leaking, trapping inside of her. Dany didn’t have time to even her breathings from her orgasm when his body spasmed, throbbing inside, spilling his juices to her depths, she held his shoulders as his body shook, he groaned, cried in her neck, stilling momentarily, heaving, breathing, she stroked his hair not letting him move until his body stopped trembling on top of her, around her, inside her.

He lied on top of her, keeping himself inside of her, his face resting on her chest as she caressed his curls looking at the ceiling, their hand stood laced together. She still felt him breathing heavily, his heart beat pulsating against hers. Jon blinked, his face on his side, feeling Dany’s chest heave under him. He then heard her hum, the same song she had hummed when they had taken a bath, her hands enveloping his head, playing with his curls, and her sweet voice vibrating through her neck. He wanted so badly to ask her of the song, it wasn’t Westerosi that much he knew listening to her. But her voice was becoming a sweet summer song from his distant childhood memories, something he had been craving all his life, feeling of safety and comfort.

He smiled happily listening to her, and maester Aemon’s words echoed in his ears…something he hadn’t understood it then, but now the meanings were as clear as daylight.

_“_ _What is honor compared to a woman_ _’_ _s love?_ _”_

Jon lifted himself on his elbow and caressed Dany’s face, her hazy eyes looking directly at him...

_“_ _What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms_ _…”_

Jon touched her womb, still inside of her, and kissed her lips longingly…

_"…_ _or the memory of a brother_ _’_ _s smile? Winds and words. Winds and words._ _”_

Jon broke their kiss, and smiled at her, she smiled back warmly caressing his face. He then got out of her, wrapped his hands around her, and pulled her to inside his chest on their side, Dany’s hand rested against his upper arm, as Jon kissed her temple, and back of her neck. She hooked her hands on his forearms hugging her chest, and hummed contently.

_“_ _We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy._ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no shame in writing the last part, though I was so emotional on the very last paragraph! I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought or anything you think I need to improve..
> 
> The part where Jon and Dany stop mid-sex and proclaim their love for each once again is inspired by the movie “Atonement”, i really love that movie and thought it was proper here to use something similar! That’s all, the rest are from my own trying to come up with something nice and good, eh i tried :)
> 
> So, for Ch8, i will upload it before Christmas and afterwards will go on a vacation, so won’t be able to update probably until after New Years! Just heads up! 
> 
> Also, on tumblr, they're doing best fic awards, I don't care as much but eh, I think I'd like to see what will happen, so if you like this fic or any one of my other fics, feel free to nominate it, or not, up to you, again, no rush, just saying it here :) And, here's the link!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSegqfcNBpP3He_WwR1ULadcEWl8M5eb2DmKRO17DBMEEPt6WA/viewform


	8. Him and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progresses, Jon and Dany take a step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a poll at the end, please take a second to answer it!! It's important for me!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

Dany stirred in bed during the early hours of the morning, her body was sour, limbs hurting from last night. She had bent her legs awkwardly, and now her muscles were spasming as she moved her legs to her sides under the cover. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in Jon’s bed, her eyes flew open, and she turned in bed touching his sheets, the very sheets they had made love above last night. She crooked her head to see him sleeping on his side, his back had turned to her, slowly inflating and deflating, the muscles expanding, contracting as he breathed. Her heart warmed, and a giddy smile appeared on her face. His pillows smelled like him, his sheets not as silky as hers, his room more solemn, simpler. Her legs felt sticky below, she wanted to get cleaned up, but didn’t know anything about his room.

She grinned when he started snoring low, small hitches, then a cough, then quieter, but then the snore came back, all the while Dany listened to him lying on her back, and giggled discovering something new about him. Did he snore before? Had she heard him? His voice died again, and she leaned to his broad back, and kissed his protruding shoulder blade poking through the chiseled muscular smooth skin, her finger traced the line of his back up and down slowly as not to stir him, and her arm slid around his waist, and she brushed her lips across his back, parting her mouth, and shallowly dipped her skin. He didn’t stir either, and his voice died down, only breathing that touched Dany’s pressed breasts with each inhale.

Dany didn’t want to leave him, but she needed to clean up. Slowly, she slid from the bed making sure he won’t wake up, and stopped abruptly when he let out a low snort again, she covered her palm on her face muffling her laughter. The mighty King in the North was having a very deep and nice sleep. She tiptoed on the wooden floor, naked, looking for clean wash cloth, but her attention was caught on his sword sitting on the side of the wall in its scabbard, the wolf pommel peeking out. She traced her fingers through the carving, it felt hard, heavy. She wanted to hold it, but now, she needed to get cleaned up. The bathtub was sitting on the other side, she approached it, the water was clean, the soap unused. She hissed from the coldness when she dipped her finger inside. Taking a bath was a better idea, her sweat could get washed as well, but she can’t change the cold water with warmer without waking Jon up. The fire had run out in the brazier, maybe she could wait for Jon to wake up for a bath. Looking around, she saw his grey shirt, with a smile, she took it and inhaled his scents in, it looked very big, and broad, and she had a wicked idea, surely, he won’t mind it.

The shirt was big on her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the sleeves loose, the neck open to her cleavage, but it covered her body up to the end of her buttocks. Satisfied, she paid attention to his sword again. Getting closer to it, she sat on her knees and examined it closer. The scabbard had beautiful figures on it, the leather was smooth, the hilt of the sword wide when her hand curled around it. After making sure he was still sleeping, she held the sword through his scabbard lifting it up with both hands, and slowly placed it on the desk. Very carefully, she pulled Longclaw from its sheath and held it up as it swayed sideways. She hissed grabbing the hilt tightly with both hands. She liked the feel of it, it was long, the steel was stunning, and it wasn’t as heavy as she had thought which made her hold it with one hand, her heart was beating fast, grinning, she swayed it clumsily left and right in the air in the middle of the room, her bare foot dancing around, her legs twisting as she swung the sword, then it moved from her right to her left hand.

She was enjoying it in silence until the edge of the sword slammed on the chair and made it almost fall back with a loud sound that made Jon stir in bed. Dany winced looking at him, sighed and lifted the sword up again, and giddily moved it around, her back turned to Jon confidant he was still sleeping soundly.

“Focus with one hand” Jon said, and startled, Dany turned around with a look of guilt on her face, and bit her lower lip lightly. He was smiling though sitting in the bed.

“How long have you been watching me?” Dany asked resting the edge of the sword to the floor as she held the hilt.

Jon got out of the bed and walked towards her naked as he had been last night, “Not long, you were awfully loud for such small person” he beamed, Dany contorted her brows but her heart fluttered watching his beauty.

“You’re not so large yourself” Dany teased back and hid his sword behind her back, he only smiled pursing his lips, and wrapped his hands around her trying to get his sword.

“Oh, is that so? You didn’t think I was small last night when you were moaning my name” Jon whispered to her ear, his hands around her waist. Dany blushed at the memory “perhaps”

Dany wriggled her hips pacing back as his hands were around her, “but you’re not so quite either”, she said still pacing back, and Jon followed her looking at this wicked woman that he so adored, “you snore!” she chuckled, and Jon huffed “when I’m tired, I apologize” he still paced towards her as she walked backwards holding Longclaw, “you were tired? Hmm” she smirked, “what made you tired?” she teased, Jon grinned “I think you know exactly what” he said and wrapped his arms abruptly around her arms trying to pull the sword, but Dany bent over not allowing him, “give it back” he exclaimed, Dany teased with a smirk and shook her head “come and get it!” Dany said and moved around faster as she turned away from him and walked to the other side of the room with her lusty playful smile.

Jon followed her and cornered stopping in front of her. “It is not a toy, you could hurt yourself” he said reaching his hand.

“Teach me then” Dany said putting the sword to the front. “Show me how to fight”

Jon’s brows pulled up in surprise. He smiled remembering his little sister Arya. She would sneak around after their training session and would shoot arrows herself, sometimes would urge Jon to train her with wooden sticks. And, her Needle, he wondered if she still had it with her after all these years, and all things she’d been through. His heart fluttered giddily knowing they’ll reunite soon.

“Deal” he said, and Dany loosened up moving closer to him holding the sword. With the sweep of his arms, he turned her around and got hold of her arms resting his face in the crook of her neck from behind, Dany hissed. “You’re quick for a small person” she teased back.

Jon beamed at her words “oh, I could be as quick as you’d like, my Queen”, he held her forearms that were holding the hilt of the sword feeling Dany’s increased heartbeat, and shallowly ran his nose across her mussy hair covering her neck. “you’ve been naughty this morning” Jon said, Dany turned the side of her face towards him “didn’t they teach you not to wear someone else’s clothes without permission?” Jon smirked teasing her, but he had loved her in his grey shirt, her petite body buried under the looseness of his wide shirt.

“You won’t be needing this shirt for a while, or have I been teasing you in it? Can you not contain yourself, Jon Snow?” Dany japed back.

 His grip was harder on her hands now “hmm, you’re going to be the end of me” he said kissing her neck and hummed moving his lips across her shoulder.

“Are you going to show me?” Dany asked.

“You’ve seen all of it already, what else would you like me do to you?” Jon murmured kissing her neck.

Dany laughed feeling his manhood pressing onto her tailbone “sword fighting”

Jon stopped his ministrations and lifted her hands “Oh.” Dany laughed at him with giggles.

“Like that” Jon said lifting her arms holding the sword, and moved his hands on hers showing her how to swing it, then he let her drop one hand to her side, closing his hand on her free one he rested it on her waist. His other hand was still holding her sword hand.

“Focus your strength on one hand, unless you need greater force” he said as they slowly swayed, his chest pressing to her back, their heart beating fast and heavy. “And, you always use the pointy end” he smiled remembering Arya, Dany nodded.

“The steel is beautiful” Dany murmured. She had seen him swing it Beyond the Wall, but had never paid much attention to its beauty.

“It’s Valyrian steel” Jon said. “It also has a name”

“A Valyrian sword with a name?”

“Longclaw” Jon said. “This was a given to me by Ser Jorah’s father”

“Oh” Dany said thinking back to her conversation with the old bear yesterday afternoon.

“A sword with a name, how fitting for the King in the North” Dany said.

“Hmm, just like your dragons for the Dragon Queen” Jon mumbled kissing her neck yet again.

Jon’s grip on Dany’s sword arm were loosening as his kisses deepened.

“Are you not going to continue?” Dany asked feeling his manhood press harder below, and she wiggled her hips just enough to tease him.

He took her arms and turned her around towards him “I could properly show it to you at Winterfell with rubber swords” Jon said closing his hand on hers holding the hilt. “Then you’ll have someone to fight and push against” Jon continued.

“Shooting arrows as well?” Dany added, and Jon only nodded. “Well, I will hold you on your promise, King Snow” Dany said giving him the sword willingly. Jon smiled and put the sword on the side of the bed.

Dany moved to the side of the bathtub as he finished properly putting the sword to the side of the wall as it had been laying last night.

“Let’s bath together” Dany said and started opening the laces of his shirt that she was wearing, he only watched her swallowing hard.

“Can you warm the water?” she asked, Jon nodded with gape, and he went to put his trousers on, but Dany stopped him “I like you this way, don’t cover yourself” she said showing him her cleavage peeking from under his shirt. He gulped air, his hardness returning faster than before, and he only managed to nod clumsily.

Jon quickly turned the brazier on fire, took scoops of water from the bath and heated them, meanwhile Dany sat on his bed and watched him work, his chiseled back was beautiful swaying, contracting, relaxing as his arms moved, the same picture she’d seen this morning when he was sleeping with his back turned towards her. She decided, she really loved his body, all the beauty covered under those heavy leathers and cloaks. Then, she thought, if they would live somewhere warmer, then she could get to see him half naked all the time and admire all of him from the tip of his curly head to the end of his toes.

Jon was working silently as he warmed the water up for her. He too had wanted to clean up last night but that was interrupted by their engagements. The memory made him smile and blush lightly, the things he had told her, the things he’d done to her, her legs opening for him, her breath hitching across his face, her warm inside welcoming him. He was grateful that his back was turned towards Dany, otherwise she’d see his hard member desperately begging to get inside of her.

“Ready” he said when he tested the water in the bath. “This should be warm enough”, and when he turned around, he halted seeing her naked putting his gray shift on his bed, looking directly at him. Jon awkwardly turned sideways pointing at the bathtub, and Dany closed the space between them, took his hand in hers, tiptoed and kissed his cheek with a smile. Holding his hand, she dipped into the water and got seated, soon he followed her. They rarely spoke as they cleansed and bathed each other, occasionally indulging in long kisses, touches, and finally Dany mounted him, splashing water everywhere around them, her kisses and grinds were passionate, full of need, the desperate urge that she had to fill at the moment, and Jon only complied gladly, holding her back as he watched her move herself on him, taking his pleasure from her. Soon, both came panting, breathing, hugging, and the water level was half of the original. They cleaned each other again, and left the bath.

Jon gave her one of his extra bath sheets wrapping her small body in them and kissed her nose, he too wrapped himself in his bathrobe and sat next to her on the bed. They leaned against the bed post, fingers laced, all cleaned with pink cheeks, and didn’t speak for a while.

“Your mouth” Dany said breaking their silence. Jon turned towards her wondering what she was going to say next.

“The thing you do with your mouth” Dany said tightening her grip on his fingers and turning towards him. Jon only smiled. “How did you learn that?” she finished looking at his face closely, her eyes alternating between his eyes and his mouth. Jon blushed but took pride in his action at the same time.

“You like it, I noticed” he smirked.

“Hmmm, you’re quite good at it, you know how to touch a woman” Dany said and straddled him, Jon was caught off guard and held her there, their robes were separating them, but Dany didn’t move now, only watched him keeping herself clothed.

“I just pay attention to her needs” Jon said moving his hands up and down her thighs. Dany took his fingers and laced with hers once again still looking at each other.

“Who were the girls before me? I presume you’ve had many as a King” Dany said moving their laced hands. Jon’s smile slightly faded.

“I was also a man of the Night’s Watch” he said, “Tell me of them” Dany insisted, “I want to know these girls who took pleasure in you”

Jon blushed visibly now, and averted his eyes.

“Only one girl” he responded. Dany gaped, her mouth slightly parted, and one brow went up in question.

“Aye, just one girl” Jon affirmed. “She was a wildling woman, Ygritte. I was a maiden before her as you say” Jon chuckled, and Dany laughed.

“No one else?” Dany asked as she got closer to him on his lap. “Once, in Winterfell when we were younger, Theon and Robb took me to a brothel for my nameday, and left me with a whore named Ros. She had long red hair, and she stripped for me” Jon said watching Dany who was amused and listening intently, their fingers were still laced.

“She then kneeled in front of me and opened my breeches, but I stopped her before she could do anything” Jon stopped.

“Why?” Dany was surprised. “You didn’t like her?”

“On the contrary, she was gorgeous, older, but I was a bastard and I was afraid of giving her a child. I never wanted anyone to have my faith, and live through what I had to endure” Jon said, and Dany stopped moving.

She looked at his eyes, they were sad, he didn’t look at her directly. But, he didn’t want to have a child, does he want to have one with her? Oh, _silly girl_ , you can’t have children. Though, many a times he implied that he wanted to give her everything, _did he mean children?_ He caressed her womb as well, _he did mean children_. She then reminded herself that his young years at Winterfell were different times than now, and he was just a boy.

“How about the wildling woman? Weren’t you afraid then?” Dany asked.

“Aye, I was, I didn’t want to do it in the beginning, but she had her ways, knew how to stop it. You see, I wasn’t her first, she had experience” Jon smiled remembering her red hair, crooked teeth, and blue eyes.

“Did you love her?” Dany asked and Jon didn’t answer for a while, it felt like a lifetime ago for him, he did love her or at least he thought he did, but what was love in this case? A boy trapped north of the wall, nowhere to go but the wildlings, and a girl who stood by him and backed him up against the free folk.

“Aye, I did” he said deeply looking at her directly. Dany swallowed hard, but surely it was a different time. “What happened to her?” she asked

Jon sighed heavily, and looked away “she died at the battle for the Wall when the wildlings attacked us”

Dany didn’t understand the timeline of the events. “Where did you meet her?”

“Beyond the wall, I was captured by the wildlings, and met Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall, and she vouched for me, I had to survive” Jon said.

“And, you saw her again at the Wall? You fought her as a man of the Night’s Watch. When did you come back to the Wall?” Dany asked

Jon gulped air remembering how he had betrayed Ygritte and left her as she had shot three arrows but didn’t kill him.

“I left her one morning. I had my vows, my duties, bound to the Wall and to the Watch. I had to leave her as much as I didn’t want to do such thing” Jon said defending his stance.

Dany only nodded. “Did she love you?” she asked, and now, Jon only nodded.

She didn’t doubt his loyalty now. He had proved her many times over, pledged himself against Cersei Lannister, fought fiercely beyond the wall showing the truth of his words, trusted in her, and loved her unlike anyone before him. Nothing mattered. _Only him and her here at the moment._ Her heart filled with love towards him again, and leaned in giving him a long kiss. Jon groaned pulling her from her back towards him as he reached up for her kiss. Dany smiled feeling his hands move on her back, his soft lips touching hers, his breath warming her, maybe this was all she needed from her life. _Only this moment_. She would gladly be trapped in this very moment for a lifetime. _Him and Her_. No one else.

They broke their kiss, lips brushing, and foreheads touching each other. Dany grinned looking at his closed eyelids.

“I have been curious of something else” Dany said.

“Hmm?” Jon responded.

“Of the men of the Night’s Watch” Dany hesitated, Jon looked at her waiting.

“I know of the celibacy oath you take to join, but…did the men do it with each other?” Dany blushed looking at him with her pouty lips. Jon smiled and caressed her cheek nodding shallowly. Her eyes ran open.

“Tell me! Have you…done it with a man?” she asked blushing again and bit her lip. Dany had seen such wonders in Essos, practices that weren’t sinful or illegal as they were in Westeros.

“Not quite” Jon said brushing his hands on her shoulders up and down, sideways, and his eyes moved over her face.

“When I became the Lord Commander, I had a squire, his name was Satin Flowers, a boy from Oldtown, had pretty hair, and charming eyes. He’d lived in a brothel until he was sent to the Wall.” Jon held her face and his thumb stroked her lower lip, Dany was waiting for his words, her smile not fading.

“Did you have him?” she asked.

Jon laughed. “Aye, he knew how to comfort me” Jon reached up and brushed his tongue against her parted mouth, Dany didn’t move, feeling the wetness pooling underneath her once again.

“How did he comfort you?” now Dany brushed her tongue against his, and they kissed before Jon could answer, both moaning as their tongue danced around, his hands moved up her chest to her breasts and yanked his towel covering her open down her shoulders. Dany grinned through their smile and broke their kiss letting him move to her neck, and oh he did, he couldn’t stop kissing her, nibbling her neck, she only breathed and held his head.

“He was good” Jon murmured as he kissed her neck and collarbone holding her body close to him.

“Did you love him?” Dany panted feeling his hands pull her suddenly to him, and his lips closed on one of her nipples, and upon that she let out a loud cry, heaving, her toes curled, and legs started shaking.

“I liked him” Jon let go of her nipple and moved up looking directly at her as he held her face. “But I didn’t love anyone as much as I love you now. I want you to know that” Jon’s voice was affirming. Dany only smiled.

Jon leaned to her ear and whispered “do you want my mouth on you again? Perhaps I’ll remind you of how much you like it”, if Dany wasn’t wet enough before, she definitely felt it move down her thighs, her heart pulsated waiting for him. He knew she wanted it, and he lifted her up from his lap, lied down and guided her to straddle his face. Dany was surprised, but Jon knew his way around it, helping her settle there. She was scared of crushing him, holding his wooden bedpost. Jon lifted her robe to the side and probed his tongue on her wet folds. Dany tingled, bracing her knuckles on the wood, his tongue moved up and down, her hands holding her thighs open, she wanted to cry, her pleasure welling originating from his tongue to her legs, then up to her arms, nipples, everywhere. He urged her to move herself on him, she couldn’t keep it and her hips gyrated, bed post squeaked, and she fought herself to be quiet letting soft moans facing the wall. Maybe this was how she was going to die, his mouth was going to kill her from pleasure, she knew it, but her legs squeezed him deeper, maybe this was how he was going to die, yet his fingers found their way into her, which made her cry out loud, and quickly muffling her sounds with her hand. Jon didn’t want her to be quiet, he loved her moans as he generously gave them to her. His fingers moved faster and so did his tongue, Dany’s walls clenched wanting more, needing more from him, she was ready to explode any minute, and any other friction from him would do it.

“Please, Jon,…” she pleaded him, wanting him to give her what she desperately needed. He slurped, licked, and moved inside her faster, until she couldn’t breathe anymore, her voice hitching wanting to speak, urge him more, and soon enough, everywhere blackened, many stars, fireworks or any other electric feeling ran through her body like shock waves taking her, engulfing her, relaxing her all over. Her moans died down as she heaved up against the bed post squeezing Jon’s head. His hands moved her thighs and slid her down on his body. He held her trembling body close to his chest and kissed her temple. They held each other for a while.

 “I want to stay here forever” Dany murmured wrapping her arm around him.

“Me too, but we need to get up” Jon said. “In fact, I need to talk to you about something”

Dany opened her eyes and got seated on her elbow, wondering.

“We should speak to Lord Tyrion about us, openly” Jon said, and Dany got seated completely, closing her robe. Jon followed her resting his hand on her shoulder.

“And, what do we tell him?” Dany asked. She never admitted her love towards Jon to Tyrion, and if they did talk to him, how would he take it bluntly, news that Tyrion well knew it by now.

“We need his support. We can’t hide away forever. He’s your Hand, he wants your best interest and right now, he knows he’s going somewhere that you will need protection, more than ever” Jon said, but Dany wasn’t sure.

“He knows it already” she said. “I know, and that will make it easier for us” Jon said assuring her.

“He is not the only one who knows of us” Dany said. “Missandei is suspecting, and Ser Jorah spoke to me implying it, spoke of you in way that he almost supported it”

“They’re not the only ones. Ser Davos knows it, too” Jon said, and Dany’s brows contorted.

“He seemed happy about it. Content. He even encouraged it”

Dany smiled in surprise. “How did he know? Did you tell him?”

“Dany, I don’t think we can hide in this ship. It is small to hide something like this. They probably heard your moans here, and we need to be more careful at Winterfell, or even stop seeing each other. I have no worries of Ser Davos. He is a good man, neither of anyone else.” Jon said caressing her face. “This is why I believe we need to speak with Lord Tyrion and tell him of it to come up with a plan for a worse time, or better yet, we need men we trust, honestly and openly. Lies would build more lies, secrets, games, we cannot afford any of that right now. If we bind tightly to each other, it will be easier to face the Northern Lords, and Tyrion should be one of the people who’ll believe of our…our joining” he kissed the side of her mouth.

“But, what good will this bring?” Dany asked.

“In case anything happens, or someone suspects of us, Tyrion should know it, so he would protect you, he needs to be on our side” Jon said.

Dany smiled and nodded at him in confirmation.

She then got out, and took off the robe he’d given her, Jon soon followed her. She had to wear her nightgown of the night before and wrapped her cloak on her, Jon helped her in doing that after getting ready. Dany’s hands went to his half-damp curls, dangling around.

“Ribbons would suit you” Dany said playing with a curl as he pulled the strap of her cloak, and smiled at her.

“I’m not a child” he said, but her fingers stayed on his curls.

“Braids would suit you as well. Oh, ribbons with braids, or my dragon pin holding your hair up. I can also make a crown for you with braids on top” Dany said giddily. Jon huffed at her unamused. “Your hair has gotten longer” she said running her fingers towards the edges as they brushed his shoulders.

“I am a King, not a young boy” he repeated.

“Aye” Dany imitated his Northern accent making Jon laugh out loud “a very pretty King” she continued. Jon shook his head smiling.

“The ribbons would suit you better, my Queen” he said stroking her hair. “How I’d like to see you in ribbons and silks, maybe when the summer comes, the snow will melt…” Jon’s voice was melancholic. Dany’s heart melted at his voice, and she kissed him gently.

When they were ready, Jon opened his door checking the hallway, and let her walk out, and he followed her. She went to her room, changed into her regular clothes, braided her hair, and put her mask on, the mask that she’d hid behind it all her life, covering her emotions. Everyone was in the breakfast room and had already started eating when she came in. All stood greeting her, Jon was seated across her. Since they arrived one after the other, all looked between them, Jon and Dany’s glances betraying their secret. Tyrion looked from Jon and Dany knowing they’ve been together again, Missandei smirked remembering how she had found Dany’s room and bed empty during the early hours of the morning, Varys was aware of their situation, Ser Jorah nodded broodingly, and Davos had half smile on his face, he had heard them last night since Jon’s room was closer to his, and he eyed the lovers who took their seat on either side of the long table.

The breakfast went relatively quiet, all knew the situation, their relationship was the elephant in the room, too big to fit in anymore, yet none of them spoke of it publicly.

After the breakfast ended, everyone started leaving the room, Jon and Dany eyed each other nodding, still seated in their places, and Dany watched Tyrion as he was about to leave.

“Lord Tyrion, wait” she said, and Tyrion turned around waiting.

“We need to discuss a situation” Jon said, and Tyrion turned to him knowing exactly what they were intending, and quite impressed in their bravery of finally admitting to their not-so-obvious secret. He

The little man went back to his chair, got comfortable, and sipped the last of his wine.

“I’m listening, your grace”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a new fic right now for a very lovely person, will gift it to her, and it is about Jon and Satin's relationship. After reading carefully between the lines, I realized Jon might've had a relationship with Satin Flowers. This is why I wanted to mention it here, and it is almost a sequel of my new fic (still preparing!).
> 
> Next chapter will have be longer, and I'll probably update after New Years as I'm traveling after Christmas! (I'm still going to add a chapter for my new modern Jonerys AU "Through the Wall", tomorrow hopefully, and a new JonxSatin fic, soon enough, possibly on Christmas day as it is a gift!)
> 
> Also, please take your time in answering this poll, it is only one question; I want to know if you want me to continue this fic even after they arrive to White Harbor and possibly through Winterfell. Your answers are important, I will decide accordingly, and here's the link below! 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTAB2H6OS4Gjnge5FtjaQkNFyDJkiG1t-Ek2VRfUoD24oZ_w/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> P.S. Shameless advertisement: Anyone who likes to read this work could also check out a new modern AU I'm writing "Through the Wall", and a new Jon Snow/Satin Flowers fic that will be up very soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading once again! I appreciate every single one of you :)


	9. The Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but I was traveling, and celebrating New Years with family. Here's an angsty, and the smuttiest smutty chapter. There is a kinky part there, so be careful while reading, you've been warned!
> 
> To be extra nice this time; I made a little edit of pics :)

Tyrion waited for them to start speaking.

“I assume you know the reason of this meeting” Dany said, lacing her fingers together.

“Yes, your grace. We are here to discuss your not very secret relationship” Tyrion said and sipped more wine.  “Let’s discuss it”

“We need to know that you will keep it this a secret until I deal with the Northern Lords, and put some order when we arrive to Winterfell” Jon said.

“I didn’t say I will exploit you, your grace. Why do you assume I will be telling your relationship out to the open?” Tyrion turned to Jon.

“We know you won’t. But, there is no hiding it from you, and I want to trust you. I want to trust that you won’t betray us” Jon said.

“Betray you?” Tyrion said. “Betray you with what? Against the Northern Lords. I’m a Lannister. Do you think they’ll believe a Lannister or their very own Stark king?” Tyrion said.

Jon and Dany looked at each other.

“Until we win this war, we don’t want you to make suggestions, or implications, and that we need your utmost support” Dany said.

“You have my support, and my loyalty, your grace. Do you doubt it?” Tyrion asked.

“No, I don’t Lord Tyrion. I only want to know that you approve of us, and will keep our secret at all cost” Dany said.

“You know I will. Oh, you mean, I shouldn’t bother you or object your relationship. You want to take my word of letting you free of what you’d like to do. I am your Hand!” Tyrion said looking at Dany. “And, it is my responsibility to keep you and your interests. My problem is not your relationship” Tyrion looked between them. “I wanted you to get married, a marriage alliance is the perfect way of solidifying relations. But…But you two love each other”

Jon and Dany listened to him, and gazed at each other.

“You love each other. And, it is not only physical. I know it. Everyone here knows it. You two would do anything for one another, and that is what scares me.” Tyrion turned to Dany and walked towards her, his face had gotten sad. “I would never betray you” and turned to Jon “or you. We need alliance to defeat those…things beyond the wall, and can only do it together. But, if you two will throw yourselves into death for each other, there will be no one good left to rule when this whole thing ends, and all of us will be left under the mercy of my sister, and not even the seven gods will save us then”

Tyrion sat back into his chair and played with his goblet.

“No one doubts your loyalty, lord Tyrion” Dany said. “we will fight together, the king and I, and no one knows what will happen on the battle field”

“We will shield each other, and do what is best” Jon said looking at Dany.

Tyrion nodded sadly. “do you promise that you won’t be going blindly into battle like you did when Lord Snow went to beyond the wall?” Tyrion asked Dany.

“I saved my ally” Dany said.

“You saved your lover, your grace” Tyrion said

“This is why I chose her as my queen. She thinks of her people, of all people. The North needs our help, and we will do whatever it takes to save our people, together” Jon said.

Tyrion drank more of his wine, and three of them stayed silent. Then, the little man got up, put his wine glass down.

“You will always have my support. Both of you. I will always be your loyal servant, and I only need the best for you. That is all my concern and warning. But, I want to believe your words, and can only have good wishes for the future. I appreciate your honesty and will always defend you” Tyrion said. “I will be in my room, and send for me if you need further advice” the man said looking at Dany “your grace”, and to Jon “my lord” he bowed and left the room.

Dany moved to the window and looked outside. Tyrion was right. She knew it in her heart. She would go to the end of the worlds for this man, and it scared her. Would she be able to control herself? Even seeing his death in her dream had left her sad and fearful of the future. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Dany put her hands on his, and arched herself into him. Both of them had seen the Night King’s army, and didn’t know what to expect when the actual battle arrives. They needed their armies, the support of the North, and all the help they could gather, even Cersei’s to defeat the dead. Jon wanted to tell her that everything will be alright, though he, too, knew that he would spare his life for Dany’s safety. That didn’t scare him. He knew what comes after death, but he wouldn’t dare to leave after seeing Dany’s dead body.

Jon kissed her cheek thinking his kisses will protect her from the monsters they’ve fought together. He could only hope, and only hope had left. Dany turned to him in his arms and held his face, she would never get enough of this man. Whatever Tyrion told them. She knew in her heart that the man was right, yet it wasn’t easy to leave Jon, not now, not ever.

And she hugged him. He held her form the small of her back and pulled her into him. Despite their worry, both knew that it was the right thing to do in confronting Tyrion. The man knew of their relationship, and it was only fitting to put everything out in the open.

When Jon looked at her again, he held her face “You should get some rest” he kissed her forehead, and Dany lingered in his arms for a while longer, running her hands on his chest up and down, through the leathers.

“Go sleep now, my queen, and we’ll speak again” Jon said and kissed her lips, the sweetest feeling he’d ever had, and would remember till the end of time.

Dany only nodded when they broke the kiss, and walked outside of the room leaving Jon alone by the window. He looked outside, and saw Rhaegal trying to catch sea birds, he smiled seeing the dragon’s dedication, the came Drogon after him, and both fought over the bird. Jon’s heart warmed, he remembered the day that he had petted Drogon. The dragon had accepted him, but did he do it to all of Dany’s advisors, what was special about him? He wondered, if Drogon accepted him, then maybe he could ride one of them to the battle against the Night King. The thought seemed scary, Dany should approve, but the only logical thing in defeating the dead is to use all the power they have against him. He remembered that Dany told him they understand Valyrian, and he only knew the Common Tongue. He pushed the thoughts away, he wouldn’t dare riding one of Dany’s children, and learn a new language all in such short time. He didn’t know the situation of the North right now, he’s been absent for months. There were bigger things to be worried about than how to ride a dragon.

Jon grew eager, and felt stuck on this ship as he thought about the North and the advancing the army of the dead. All he knew, the Night king was by the wall, and they had to stop him from crossing over.

He walked towards the captain’s cabin, wanting to know the date of their arrival. As much as he wanted to stay on this ship with Dany, he had to go home and protect his people. When he entered the captain’s cabin, Grey Worm was with the Unsullied captain, and Jon asked them of the time of their arrival to White Harbor.

“A week” the captain said. Jon nodded knowing that this fairytale was going to end in a week. He stood in the cabin and looked at the maps.

“Your grace, we will pass by The Fingers and approaching The Three Sisters. Would you want to make a stop there, we can get some supplies that would be enough to reach White Harbor” Grey Worm said.

Jon looked at the map. The Three Sisters were three islands south of White Harbor. Seat of House Sunderland, they’ve sworn their allegiance to House Arryn of the Vale.

“We need to discuss it. Grey Worm, come by to the council room after dinner, I’ll assemble them, and we’ll see what we can do” Jon said. He had to get others’ opinions. This was too dangerous for Dany. Someone, anyone could kill her with an arrow, and he didn’t think they have time in spending day at House Sunderland. They had to get to White Harbor as soon as possible.

Grey Worm nodded, and Jon left the room. The weather outside was cold and windy, the ship swayed, and everywhere got darker despite the afternoon hour. Jon wanted to go and be with Dany, he knew she was in her room. But, he decided to give her space, and went back to the council room, and went over some of the letters. He thought back to their morning conversation with Tyrion. He wondered if he should go and speak with the man again, but he had nothing else to add on to his words. Though he could’ve said he wanted to marry Dany, but Jon didn’t want to bring it up in such times, and he wasn’t sure whether or not Dany would marry him. He knew she loved him, but marriage, especially right before the war would seem too careless.

Meanwhile Dany woke up from her nap, she lied on her bed, and tossed and turned around for a what felt like hours. Finally, she got seated on her bed covers, had removed her boots, the wind outside was audible, she shivered and got out to put more wood in the brazier and sat in front of it. She wondered about Jon, and what had he been doing wanting to see him once again. But, they didn’t dare to be together in the morning though she was sure most of her advisors knew their relations. She contemplated on their conversation with Tyrion in the morning. Had she hurt him by not trusting him all the way? But she had to keep herself on the safe side. The interest of her people and saving the North were far more important to lose even for the cost of being with her Jon.

She relaxed on the floor in front of the brazier until the room was warm enough. She reflected back to her own life. Her childhood, marriage with Drogo, freeing the slaves and Meereen. She wondered what was happening there at the moment. Daario would surely write to her, or she would be asking him once they get to Winterfell. She closed her eyes, and leaned back resting on the edge of the chair and remembered the warmth of Meereen. She had missed the summer, sun on her skin heating it up, the breeze touching her skin through her thin clothes, anything other than these wools, and furs. Then there was the house with the red door, she smiled eyes closed, maybe one day they would go back there like Jon had told her, with lemon trees, and their children running under the burning sun of the spring and summer away from the Night King, the snows, and the monsters. She dreamt of Jon there, too, smiling at her. Her heart fluttered and one of her palms went up resting on her chest. She loved him, oh so dearly, it pained almost, the intensity of the feeling. Her legs moved slightly, parting, and her hand moved down to her stomach. Her eyes closed dreaming of her childhood home, of Essos, of Meereen. Then, Tyrion appeared, his face sad, telling them the danger of these emotions, her Targaryennes, the last of her family, the last dragon, then, Jon again, his face couldn’t go from her imagination, she writhed on the floor, moving her legs apart, until her eyes opened.

Dany was panting, and got seated realizing her coat was open, had she done that? Was that a vision? Was she asleep? She put her palms on her cheeks feeling the hotness, and her eyes rested on her boxes across her in the room.

She got up, and unclasped her coat almost deliriously, and threw it on the chair, little sweat droplets were running on her forehead. When she got to the boxes, she opened the first one, and found her Meereenese jewelry, underneath it was her dresses, wrapped carefully.

She pulled her pants down, then her shift followed, and stood in the very hot room naked. Pulling out a white Meereense dress, she put it on her, but couldn’t close it from behind, has she gotten fat? She looked at herself in the mirror, but nothing too visible, though the dress felt a little tighter all around. She got annoyed and tried to pull it down but somehow the dress resisted from her shoulders, her back open, and Dany got mad, and angry, mostly frustrated, all her sadness from the morning, her bizarre vision moments earlier, and her love for Jon poured out of her and she screamed desperately, pulling her dress deliriously, and cried, her face got red, her hair mussed, and she fell to the floor clumsily.

Dany was panting on the floor, seated, her hand resting on her vanity table, the box open, her dress falling, and suddenly Missandei knocked on her door urgently. Dany told her to come in after she relaxed.

“Your grace!” the girl rushed into the room, and helped her to get up.

“I heard your screaming, are you hurt? Grey Worm and Lord Tyrion are outside, worried. WE all heard you” Missandei spoke fast in concern as she helped Dany to get up.

“The dress…this bloody dress” Dany pulled it down, and Missandei helped her take it off. Quickly, she handed her the nightrobe.

Dany sat on the chair and drank a glass of water that had been sitting there. Missandei straightened her dress in silence as Dany sipped her water, her face was flushed, and tears dried.

“Do you want me to ask the King to come here?” Missandei asked. She knew the king would help her calm down. A clear indication of her knowledge of their relationship.

Dany looked at her, and shook her head. Missandei got onto her knees and held her hands.

“What is it, your grace, tell me, is this about the King?” Missandei said, her eyes were filled with warmth and love toward her queen.

Dany smiled at her. “The king is delightful”

Missandei smirked, “he makes you happy, and whatever it is that you worry about, your grace, have faith, everything will pass”

Dany’s fingers caressed Missandei, and her heart fluttered thinking about Jon; forgetting her earlier nervous state.

“Would you like to do something cheerful right now, your grace?” Missandei asked. Dany didn’t know what to do, there was only Jon and her children to be happy about at the moment, everything else caused her pain and worry. But, her head turned towards her open boxes of Meereenese dresses, and she had an idea.

Her eyes lit up, and sat upright.

“Can you help me with something?” Dany asked. “Anything your grace” Missandei replied.

Dany got up, went towards the box, and started sorting out her older dresses. After some searching through, Dany just found the one that Jon would like to see on her. She lifted it up, and put it on her looking at the mirror.

“Your grace, it is too cold to be wearing these dresses, you can’t possible….” Missandei said.

“Not for outside” Dany interrupted her, and continued looking. She then took off her robe, Missandei was still confused wanting to help her or do what she wanted.

“Help me put this on” Dany said. And, Missandei obeyed.

The dress was blue and white, holding her breasts, navel and sides were open, too little fabric was covering her upper body. There were laces from each side by her hip that if loosened, the sides of the skirt connected to the part of the navel would open up.

When Dany wore it, she looked at herself in the mirror. Missandei smiled blushing. Dany smirked curling her lip halfway up.

“Would he like this?” Dany asked. Both knew whom she was talking about. No other than Jon Snow.

“He would lose his mind, your grace” Missandei continued blushing.

“Good. Do you think I look fat in this?” Dany asked.

Missandei approached Dany, putting her hands on the sides of her hips through the dress, and moved her palms across her body.

“You are just perfect” the girl said and her fingertips lingered on Dany’s navel, then moved it away. Dany only smiled, and wanted Jon’s fingers, hands, body all over her.

“After dinner, come to my room, I have a plan” Dany said and the girl nodded.

Dinner went fairly calm that night. Jon hadn’t seen Dany after their meeting in the morning, and he couldn’t stop beaming as he sipped his wine. The mood in the dinner room was cheerful. Tyrion and Dany seemed to have passed the unpleasantness of the morning. After all, Tyrion is her Hand and friend, Dany didn’t want to put create strangeness between them. He was a Lannister, and she thought to keep him close than far, for the sake of keeping the alliance with Cersei and saving her future throne. Tyrion, on the other hand, was still loyal to Dany, and he had in fact liked Jon and Dany’s honesty. Now, the three of them didn’t need to pretend and have each other’s back against the North, and Cersei.

Jon noted Dany’s cheerful mood. She seemed to be smiling through her conversation with Tyrion, and Jon only felt more in love with her. His eyes went over her black wool-edged gown, and dreamt of opening it that night, only the thought of it was enough in rushing blood to his manhood. The jolt of vibrations ran through his body starting from his groin, and he shifted himself wanting her. Later, they spoke about stopping for two days on the islands of Three Sisters. Jorah, and Tyrion protested, but Grey Worm, who had joined them after dinner in the council room, told them that they needed ammunition, and food supplies to continue their journey. Finally, they decided that Dany and Jon would stay on the ship, and only the soldiers and the crew would go out and take care of ship’s needs. No need to alert the houses of the Vale, and the biggest, House Sunderland.

Everyone agree, they would be stopping their journey next day once they arrive on the islands.

The council room emptied, the hour was late. But, Dany sat and kept drinking the last of her goblet. Jon pretended his acting and kept his distance from Dany in front of the others until they left, and once the last of the advisors was gone, he closed the door and locked it. Dany got up, and they looked at each other. Their eyes were wild, both had been dreaming of this moment, and Jon closed the distance between them, took her face and kissed her lips tasting her wine. The kiss was urgent, sudden, wet, and erotic. Their bodies warmed, nerve endings pulsating with each other’s touch sending waves of emotions across their bodies. Dany put her hands around his waist and pulled him towards her, squeezing her legs, wetness pooling there and she desperately wanted him.

Jon’s hands moved to her buttocks and wanted to lift her up, but Dany’s hands stopped him, and broke their kiss panting, her eyes on his reddened swollen lips, Jon’s breathing was so sweet on her nose, cheeks, and everywhere, burning her.

“Not like this. Come to my room tonight” Dany panted, and looked at his eyes. He had a devilish smile.

“I have a surprise for you” Dany smile whispering, Jon leaned in and took her lower lip in his teeth and pulled her for a kiss, she held his head and probed her tongue in his mouth, Jon groaned and reached for her kiss. The act of pulling and pushing was eager, both wanted to fuck each other, and Dany’s plans only grew the desire.

“What is this surprise” Jon whispered after breaking their kiss. One of his hand entered her gown finding her breasts and erect nipples. Dany panted and pulled on the fabric of his upper arms, hissing.

“You will find out” she bit her lip, Jon grew impatient.

“Don’t wear a lot of layers, you won’t have much patience when you find out my surprise” Dany smiled and bit his lower lip. Her hand traveled down his body and rested on his hard bulge. Jon growled on her touch, and held her hand preventing her to move it on his bulge.

“I won’t last for your surprise” he whispered, and Dany almost laughed from maddening pleasure.

“Go now, I will be in your room soon” Jon said, and Dany broke away from him, but at the last moment, he took her hand and pulled her towards him.

“Don’t wear your smallclothes unless you want me to rip them” he grinned and bit her earlobe. Dany’s clit pulsated from wetness and arousal. If he didn’t touch her soon, she would let her fingers not stop moving in and out of her. There was no shame in any of her thoughts, only pleasure, and need.

Jon squeezed her buttocks making Dany giggle and lightly slapped one of them, she couldn’t believe what he did, she liked it, leaned in and kissed his neck, his hand was still on her buttocks.

“Maybe we can get creative tonight, explore new sensations?” Jon whispered in her ear, and his hands were on her buttocks, tracing the shape. Dany opened her eyes suddenly understanding what he asked of her, and her an excitement ran from her wet lower lips, up to her navel, and heart.

She didn’t say anything, pulled away and looked at him. Her smile was a promise, he knew that. Dany lightly nodded, and slowly walked away moving her hips and buttocks knowing he was looking.

Jon paced anxiously in his room. He didn’t know about the surprise. Was she going to tell him of news? Was she pregnant? He stopped then, no, they had been together for a week and a half, it is impossible. Did maester Luwin ever taught them of symptoms of pregnancy? He cursed himself for not listening to the maester more intently through his adolescence. He took of all his clothes, untied his hair, and only stayed in his trousers and boots. He was bare chested, and the scars looked ugly, but Dany didn’t mind them, and nothing else mattered. He put his heavy fur cloak on, clasped it, and covered his body.

Stopping in front of her door, he gulped air, his manhood pushing against his trousers. He tamed his desires as much as he could, and knocked on her door lightly.

Dany opened her door, and let him enter her room.

Her hair was completely loose, and hiding her body under a long cloak. The front of the cloak was closed, her arms covered, and he wasn’t sure if she was naked underneath the cloak. His cock stood in attention, and Jon moved his legs slightly wanting to last. The room smelled of oils, and lavender, candles lit everywhere, the fire crackling in the brazier, and there was a carpet in front of it, and a few silky pillows on top. These were new.

“Remove your cloak” Dany ordered him, and Jon only obeyed, he took off his cloak and put on the hanger. To her surprise, he was only in his trousers, his glorious back and chest muscles flexed and clenched every time he moved. Her tongue watered, she could lick him all over.

“Now, sit on this chair” Dany said and pointed. Jon sat down, slightly opened his legs, Dany noted of his hardness bulging from the trousers, and smiled.

“Are you going to remove yours?” Jon asked, and Dany put her index finger on his lips shushing him.

“You don’t get to speak right now, Jon Snow, I will tell you when” Dany said, and slightly paced backwards, still looking at him.

Jon watched her face, he couldn’t see anything under that cloak, his legs moved involuntarily

“you said you would carve the eyes of men who’d see me in this, so, I decided to wear it only for you” Dany said as she unclasped her cloak, Jon shifted himself, and didn’t want to believe what she had done. His pupils dilated, wanting to go out there, pin her to the wall, and fuck her senseless.

Dany threw the cloak to the floor, and stood gloriously in her blue Meereenese dress, her curls dangled on her shoulders. She bit her lip, his hands formed a fist, and relaxed non-stop, he almost edged on his chair.

Her breasts were perfectly round, her belly button would be perfect to lick, her smooth skin would feel amazing under his tongue, the laces on the sides, her bare arms, and hands seemed surreal. She was so beautiful in this feminine dress, away from the manliness, stoic feature of her everyday shielded gowns, trousers and boots.

When he moved his head down, he noticed, she was wearing shoes, and wondered if she still wore trousers underneath this, too.

Jon got up, and stood. Dany smiled and bit her lips, her hand moved to her navel and fingers traced the area. Jon pursed his lips and walked towards her.

“No, I said not now” Dany said and pointed him to sit back. Jon obeyed, he was going mad, wanting to open his trousers and release his aching cock, his tongue wanting to be inside of her intimate parts, and over that pretty belly button.

When he sat back, they looked at each other’s eyes, and Dany moved towards him, Jon gulped air, and panted with his parted mouth.

“Keep your hands here, please” Dany whispered and let his hands on the high sides of the armchair. Jon’s knuckles curled around the wood, he needed Dany’s body, and entire being right at the moment. He intently watched her now.

Dany lifted the skirt of her dress, Jon ducked his head and saw her wearing white silky stocking, his heart was going to stop, no, his tongue should start from her legs. He couldn’t decide what to do, her feet hidden in pretty shoes.

Dany opened her legs and straddled him, one leg on each side, her arms thrown on his shoulders, and her hands played with the curly hair in the nape of his neck. They looked at each other, faces inches apart only. Jon’s knuckles had gone white from his grip. Her scent was intoxicating, familiar fragrance oozing from her body, her silky hair draped on her shoulders.

“Did you like my dress?” Dany said smiling, her fingers strolling his hair.

Jon only managed to nod, if he spoke, he would only say incoherent words. Dany’s palms moved on his chest, fingers tracing his scars, each one, then to his nipples. She leaned in and licked one of them, Jon hissed watching her. Dany looked at him, left his nipple, and kissed his neck now, feeling his fast heart rate.

“Let me touch you” Jon whispered as Dany kissed his neck. She looked at him, “please” he looked into her eyes, pleading.  

Dany didn’t respond, her hand moved to his groin, and held his bulge through his trousers, Jon groaned “Dany” and arched his neck in pain. Dany bit her lower lip watching his contorted face from pleasure. She opened slid her hand in his trousers and started stroking his aching hard cock. Jon panted and looked at her, her small smooth hand felt amazing on his sensitive organ, he could find his release in minutes if he’d allow it, but he suffered through his arousal, and let her touch him.

“Moan for me” Dany whispered in his ear, and her hand moved slightly faster up and down of his cock. Jon’s breathing intensified, when her palm focused on the head, he moaned, and bucked up. On top of his existing pain, Dany started gyrating her hips on his lap, mimicking their previous coupling position. “Dany” he moaned again, her moving hand, and grinding hips were driving him to the edge of the cliff, without waiting, he held her hand on his cock and stopped her, just as earlier, “Stop” he ordered her, and Dany grinned lustily looking at his lips.

“It’s my turn now” Jon whispered, and kissed her lips, Dany resumed her grinding, but to her surprise, Jon put his hands under her buttocks, lifted her up, stood up, and put her down against her desk, letting her lean against it. He quickly kneeled to the floor and let his hands roam under her skirt, Dany held the edge of the desk and watched him. His strokes were soft up and down her stockings. He slightly parted her legs, then moved his hands up her dress. His head arched up and watched her face. Her skirt wasn’t lifted, rather draped on his arms, and they’d disappeared. Dany’s didn’t see anything, only felt it. His fingers traveled to her inner thighs searching for her sweet spot. When he finally reached in between her legs, his cock was going to tear his trousers, realizing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath other than her stockings covering up to her thighs. He stopped and watched her face, she was smiling down at him victoriously.

His fingers resumed their ministration, “Dany” he moaned when he found her wet lower lips, juices oozing out of it when he pressed. Dany’s hands moved to his hair, and stroked him there. Jon’s fingers traced her wetness back and forth, Dany moaned lightly, Jon grinned, and he focused on the small probing flesh that was swollen from arousal. When he flicked it, Dany moaned softly, and arched her neck lightly. He did it again, then moved his finger to her wet hole and teased the tip at the opening. Dany’s knuckles had gone white, she started moving her hips on his fingers wanting him to enter her. He let one of his fingers slide inside her, Dany moaned loudly, and stopped moving “Jon” she panted, “Yes?” he responded, “Continue, please” Dany pleaded, he grinned more, and started moving his hand in and out of her hole for a while, her hips moved faster on his fingers, she wanted him to continue until she would scream his name, for now, she let herself drown in the sensations that his finger was giving her. Her arched bosom protruded through the dress, and Jon licked his lips in anticipation.

When he pulled his finger out of her, Dany opened her eyes in protest and almost shouted desperately. Jon got up, and lightly licked his finger that had been inside of her seconds earlier. Dany’s mouth opened watching him intently, and her wetness only increased, she wasn’t sure if she could get more wet than she was at the moment, all her bodily fluids draining through her.

“Lie on the carpet” Jon said, and she obeyed. She lied on her back and rested her head on one of the silky pillows.

Jon poured wine in the goblets by the desk, and kneeled in front of her, holding them. He handed her one, and they drank together in silence. Jon took her goblet and put it on the side letting her lie back down. His hand anxiously touched her shoulders, the light fabric covering them, Dany was trembling from desire, her legs and arms were shaking as she watched him intently. His hands then moved to her breasts cupping them, Dany turned her head to the pillow from the sensation. Her nipples had been too erect and sensitive. Then, he let his hands move down to her navel, the part where he desperately wanted to touch. He lowered his head down, probed his tongue, and traced it up and down, feeling her trembling stomach, Dany only watched him, and started parting her hips, and lightly bucking them up. His tongue stopped at her belly button now, and dig it inside there, letting it get wet. “Jon” Dany panted and moved slightly.

He took his tongue out, and reached for his wine glass. Dany didn’t know what he was going to do, and gasped when he edged the goblet pointing it right above her belly button, and let the red wine drip on her bare navel. Dany moved her neck up reaching for him, but her let her relax back. The cool wine felt nice on her hot aroused stomach. After soaking her skin, Jon leaned in and licked the wine off of her belly button. Dany moaned seeing that and arched her back, one of her hand reflexively went to her wet lower lip through her skirt cupping it, but Jon held her hand and pushed it away, denying her releasing herself. His tongue and wine drove Dany to the edge of that amazing cliff, but she stood there, watching him lick the wine from her navel. Jon tasted the sweet alcohol mixed with her own body oils, and scents. His hands moved on his trousers, and opened them hastily, he removed his cock out and started stroking it, he was familiar with his body, he knew how to avoid coming soon.

“I want you” Dany panted, and her hand reached for him. Jon got up on his knees and kept stroking his cock. “Jon” she panted and lifted her skirt up without waiting. The man licked his lips and moved in between her legs. He opened the side laces of her dress, then lifted it up, and spread her legs forcefully. Dany fell back on the pillows and her hands moved on her breasts through the thin fabric. He admired her wet folds, that small patch of silky hair on top, all waiting for his touch. Her stockings were driving him crazy, he dig his fingers in her inner thighs where the ends of it met her skin, and pulled one of the white fabric down, but not all the way, then he lifted her body up below her buttocks, positioned his head in there and traced his tongue up and down her wetness, Dany writhed from pleasure, he only heard her, determined, he poked his tongue in her hole a few times, letting her whimper from pain, the soft skin felt heavenly, her pheromones tasted differently, the smell was intensified, he didn’t remember her tasting as heart as tonight. He lifted her buttocks up, opened her legs wider, and moved his tongue to her forbidden hole. Dany shouted and held his head stopping him. Jon looked at her, and smiled, she relaxed a little, and he resumed his gentle tongue run on the orifice of her sweet arse. This was new, Dany noted, a new sensation, part of the exploration he spoke about. He resumed his ministrations, licking around the rough muscle opening, and Dany whimpered, bucking her hip up for him, and her fingers pulled his hair. Jon kept his tongue on her arse hole, and his finger went to her wet lips entering her sweet insides. He then took his finger and lightly traced it on her arse orifice, around it, and let the tip very gently enter it. Dany cried, her body jerking, the pleasure was unbelievable, too novel from her anything she’d done previously. Jon let his finger explore the inside of her forbidden hole, the wall was smooth, tight, and warm inside. His tongue moved to her wet lips leaving his finger in her arse hole. Nothing in the world tasted better than his lover at the moment. He would devour her whole, and have her for his essential daily meals.

Dany’s upper body writhed, her face moved left and right, she focused on her pleasure, then her hands moved to her dress, inside of her breasts and held herself there, his mouth and fingers didn’t stop their assault on her holes below, his finger moving in and out of her arse, his tongue flicking, licking, sucking her clit, and lips, until she came with a loud whimper, her body spasmed, her neck arched so hard, she thought it’ll break, her hands held his moving hair. He felt her clench, juices pour out, and he only slurped them, licked them clean, leaving nothing for waste.

Jon got seated then on his knees and watched Dany relax, her eyes were closed, her hands on her stomach, all body turned into mere limbs left on the floor. He stood up, kicked his boots, and lowered his trousers all the way off of his legs, and kneeled down again hovering over Dany. He caressed her hair watching her closed eyes, until she opened them and looked at him smiling.

“Did you see lemon trees again?” he asked smiling. Dany’s eyes were hazy warm at him, and she nodded. Jon breathed momentarily taking her beauty in himself, then leaned down and claimed her lips passionately. Dany’s hands moved on the nape of his neck and pulled him towards her. His hand moved on her breasts, their kiss not breaking. She, then, moved her head to the side letting him nibble her neck. His tongue danced on her sensitive skin, and he spread her relaxed legs wider, she was still wearing her dress fully. He got on his elbows and lowered her shoulder pads down, ripping the side of the fabric, Dany gasped, but Jon didn’t care, he pulled it down, ripped it, until her breasts were exposed for him. He admired her body in that dress, he wasn’t sure if she could ever be more beautiful that this very moment, if it was up to him, if he was capable, he would paint her picture, so he would have it for life.

His cock ached for her, to be inside her, and he moved down on her again, positioned himself, and thrusted into her with one long force. Dany arched her back, and held onto his shoulders for life, Jon only watching her, she felt so soft, and warm. He pulled back again completely, and thrusted into her one more time, letting her whimper. When he was fully inside her, he laced her fingers with his, something Dany loved it, she loved him, all of him. With his other hand, he moved one of her legs up, holding it above his forearm and thrusted harder. Each thrust made them moan, pant, each thrust connected them, each thrust made them whole. Her inside was soft, welcoming as she sucked him in there, clenching hard for him to stay, and he’d only obey his queen.

Jon was panting in her ear, only sound of their flesh moving, and fire crackling combined with their moans filled the room. Jon lifted her legs higher as he kept thrusting her, Dany felt tears welling her eyes, not from pain, but from pleasure, from connection, from love, the love that she had for this man. All her earlier worries, and melancholy were gone, this moment was so precious, all she wanted from her life is to be with him, with her Jon.

Jon’s eyes were closed, his hips moved non-stop, entering her with all the force he could gain, one of his hands moved to the place where they were connected, and he massaged her clit letting her fall to the edge of her pleasure. Dany moaned and let her tears fall down her cheeks, screeching sounds coming from her mouth, for a split second, there was nothingness, the sweet emptiness under her lover’s touch.

Jon didn’t stop his thrusts, he let her dance through her waves, and kept his assaults until he came pouring into her wetness inside as he held her body, their chests pressed against each other, biting her shoulder blade, Dany held his shuddered body, squeezed her legs wrapped around his waist, and kissed his forehead a few times. Jon sobbed in pain, and his cock kept pulsating, throbbing inside her, his pleasure was intense, and some of his juices leaked outside, ruining everywhere.

When his heaving stopped, “I love you” he panted in her ear, “And I will protect you, I don’t care what Tyrion says, or anyone” he then lifted himself on his elbows looking at her “You are my sweet Daenerys, and everything I owe, my life, my body my sword are all yours”, more tears dripped from her eyes, and Jon only kissed them. She pulled him underneath her neck letting him rest, feeling his heartbeat, heavy body, and warmth above her looking at the ceiling in peace with smile and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a wonderful time with your loved ones!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter below ;)


	10. Flying with the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been traveling and having school interviews. But, here is the new chapter! I wrote most of this on the airplane. I hope you like it.

Dany’s fingers strolled in Jon’s locks, warm breath scraped her neck, her other hand gripped onto his shoulder. He was soundly asleep in her bosom, as they had made love on the carpet in front of the brazier a few hours earlier. Her dress was torn, but she didn’t mind. Tonight, their coupling was an unforgettable memory, and nothing could take it away from her. As much as she wanted to be brave at the moment, the fear couldn’t let her go, the things she’d seen in the North, the things that could take him away, or anything she’d worked hard to earn, and achieve. So, she tightened her grip on Jon, almost digging her fingers in his shoulder. Pretty, he was, the musky scent of him mixed with the remnants of their lovemaking.

Dany leaned in and kissed his temple through the lavish curls, unruly and wild, just like him. Jon stirred lightly. Though, the brazier was burning keeping them warm, he was utterly naked laying partly on top of her. Their legs were entwined, one ended and the other begun, extension of each other’s bodies. He opened his eyes, chill running over him, and Dany rubbed his shoulder feeling his trembling. Groggily, he looked at her, and smiled.

“We should get up” Dany told him, but he didn’t move, still looking at her.

“I like it here, with you.” Jon said supporting himself on his elbows on either side of Dany, over her body.

Dany grinned. “You are cold, I certainly wouldn’t want the King in the North get sick so close to his home”

"Keep me warm then” Jon whispered into her ear, and their smiles died down to be replaced by a primitive need. That thing that they couldn’t get enough of.

“Allow me” Dany said, and pushed onto his shoulders making Jon turn onto his back, lie down, and she positioned her legs around him, sat on his lap, and lifted her skirt up, up to her waist, her torn shoulder straps fell exposing her breasts, Jon swallowed hard watching her, feeling her, smelling her. Her breasts were perfect just like all of her, and he felt himself grow hard below, once again for the second time tonight. Dany grinned feeling him pushing onto her, and she ground herself cheekily, Jon pursed his lips, her wetness oozing out onto him.

“What do you have in mind?” Jon asked reaching up, and bit her earlobe gently with his teeth.

“I would assume you know, Jon Snow, otherwise, I would doubt your abilities as a King” Dany

sighed back at him.

“Go one, then, warm me up, my queen” he said, and supported himself on his hands right behind him on the carpet, as Dany held onto his shoulders, and gently ground herself on him.

There was the familiar pleasure forming in her loins, started from there, traveled around her body, to her legs, that euphoria that only this man caused her, and no one else. She pulled her straps down, showing herself to him completely. Jon’s heartbeat increased, blood pooling into his member, and all he felt was her around him, engulfing him, wondering what he could have possibly done in his miserable life to earn the presence, love, and bed of the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

Dany continued grinding her wetness over his hard member, not quite having him, only teasing him, and Jon seemed to like it, he held her from the back, and nuzzled her neck, she traced her hands all over his shoulders, and back, grating her erect nipples onto his chest, rubbing her cheek onto his as she moaned softly. Her pleasure was building inside, the desire of having him becoming irresistible, whatever she knew flew by at the moment, wanting to surpass his skin, the hardness of his muscles across the smoothness of his paleness, the rough stubble of his tingling her cheek, she liked it, truth be told, it made her feel giddy, young, and innocent.

“Are you warmer?” Dany panted into his ear, as she had started forming droplets of sweat all over her body. Jon only groaned, and licked the groove of her neck, his hands moving onto her breasts, gently squeezing them both, then moved down to her waist. Dany started grinding faster feeling him grow harder, larger below.

“You kept your promise. Are you warmer? Do you need more from me?” Jon panted and held her face into his palms looking at her lilac-blue eyes directly.

“I’m glad you’re satisfied” Dany grinned, anticipation pooling into her navel, stomach. They had coupled many times since they boarded the ship, but every single night felt new, all over again, new discoveries, sensations, needs, and growing urges.

“Satisfied, but not quite” Jon murmured, and she gasped with laughter when he turned her around abruptly, she held onto his neck, giggling, he grinned seeing her joy. He curled his arms below her buttocks, opened her legs up, supported her on himself, and lifted her up with one long force. Dany buried her face into his, holding onto his body with all her power. He held her from under her buttocks, and walked them onto her bed, letting her fall onto her back, and he quickly followed.

“Lost your creativity, Jon Snow” Dany murmured, as he hovered over her, and stopped looking at her face.

“I’ll do whatever you want of me, and don’t forget, you’ve been the creative one tonight with this dress of yours” he said pulling onto the straps extending around her navel.

“I want to take it off you” he whispered into her ear “rip it open”, and without waiting, she started pulling the dress down, clumsily, crushed under him. He beamed and helped her with it, only leaving her white stockings. He quite loved them.

Once the dress was torn off of her, thrown somewhere in the room, she pulled him from his neck pressing him on her again.

“The thing you did with your tongue there, do that again” Dany said lustily holding his face. Jon looked down where they were connected below, then up.

“Which one?” he asked, Dany blushed visibly. “The thing, not at the regular place that you do, the one in the…the back” Dany couldn’t look at him, her face flushed red.

“You liked it?” Jon teased, knowing what she meant, still looking at her. “Do you want me to go further than that?” he nuzzled her neck, rubbing his nose on her skin.

“further?” Dany panicked. “Just do that for now, not further, I..I wouldn’t know…” she hesitated.

“Sshh, don’t worry I would never hurt you. Tell me when to stop, and I’ll stop” he caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

“How much further can you go?” Dany’s curiosity took the best of her.

“As far as you’d want me to go” he whispered into her ear, “all the way inside you” he said and surprised her when he put his palm on her wetness, cupping her. Dany jerked and hissed.

“Start from here, then” she put her hands on his where he was holding her below “then move to the back” she ran the flat of her tongue on his ear, licking him there. He grinned, and nodded.

Jon kissed her lips, then her neck, moving down her body, planting kisses as he went, her collarbone, in between her breasts, gently teasing her nipples, standing upright in attention, with his tongue, grinning as he moved down, looking up at her contorted face. She arched her neck, closed her eyes wanting to feel the fullness of whatever he was going to give her. Her arms extended on each side of her, over the bed, and her fingers dig into the sheets.

He twirled his tongue around her navel, tasting the remnants of wine there from last night, then moved down, teasing her around her clit, not quite on it, and Dany held his head, pushing him there, looking down. She needed him, right at the moment, never feeling quite this powerful before, knowing her orgasm was going to be a big one. The anticipation grew in her, and he couldn’t resist anymore. He lifted her legs, opening them up, and ran his tongue over her wetness, Dany moaned and reached up, then fell down back, her voice hitching. Jon grinned, and continued tasting her, he moved his tongue into her wet slit and inserted there, holding her legs open, not allowing her to thrash about his head. But her hips couldn’t stop moving, this was different, too strong for her, she didn’t know what had happened, why she had wanted him so badly there. When she looked down, she arched her back sharply, moaning, paining, whimpering, he was beautiful, and completely hers. When his tongue started moving in and out of her wetness, Dany couldn’t hold it inside of her, something was building there, she knew, but felt different, as if it was going to spill out of her, quite literally. His mouth couldn’t stop on her, slurping, licking, gently grazing his teeth there, and pushed on her wet lips, over and over again, until she cried out and squeezed his head.

“Stop! Please stop!” Dany yelled, she knew what was going to spill, not her orgasm, but her pee, feeling urge incontinence through the greatness of her arousal.

Jon didn’t stop however, as he felt her walls clenching, nearing her release. But, Dany propped up, and pushed his head.

“Stop!” she yelled again, her legs moved about kicking him. Jon got up then, looking at her, wondering.

“Did I hurt you?” he said. Dany was panting heaving heavily, supporting herself on the bed, and looking at his wet mouth, her heart warmed suddenly seeing his sincere worry, pure heart.

“No, you were great, too great.” Dany said. “What is it then?” he asked wondering as he sat onto his knees and calves curling below him, caressing her legs through her stockings with his hands up and down.

“I have to pee” she said, and he couldn’t hold his laughter. “Stop laughing! You made me feel so aroused, now I have to pee” Dany complained. Jon only laughed and moved towards her in between her legs.

“You should thank me for making you feel this way” Jon said, and Dany smiled through her anger. “I suppose, I should” Dany said and pushed him, Jon continued laughing watching Dany walk around naked.

She leaned down taking her chamber pot, both were naked, aside from her covered legs and she had to pee in front of him. Hesitated. He didn’t understand the problem.

“I can’t do it while you are watching me” Dany said. Jon laughed more, probably the hardest he had in his life.

“Are you being shy, my queen?” Jon asked still seated on the bed.

Dany snorted. “Yes”

“I’ve seen all of you, you’ve allowed me to have all of you” Jon said getting up walking towards her.

“This is different” Dany said. “Now, get out” she said. Jon laughed again, wondering, not taking her seriously.

“I am serious, Jon. Please“ Dany said. She moved about, and got his cloak giving it to him. “Here, this should keep you warm until I finish”

“Dany, you can’t be serious. I’ll freeze, and what if someone sees me?” Jon asked holding his cloak.

“Everyone is sleeping. No one would see you” Dany said. “And, I don’t care if they see you”

Dany started moving her legs, as she wasn’t able in holding herself anymore.

“Turn around then, close your eyes and ears. But, be aware, it’ll smell weird here” Dany said. Jon looked at her in surprise, but she insisted, lifting her eyebrows out, and he obliged “I’ve lived in much worse smells than urine”.

“Oh, go sit there, then” Dany pointed and he went back to the bed, climbed under the covers and closed his eyes and ears. He couldn’t believe the silliness of this situation. The mighty king in the North and the Dragon Queen were playing like silly children.

Dany leaned into the chamber pot, and after making sure he was not looking or listening, she let herself go, though, Jon was able to hear her faintly and held his giggles to himself, so she would feel comfortable. 

Once she was done, she covered it with a plate and pushed it underneath the sink table, and washed herself, still feeling icky, and awkward. She then ran to the bed and slipped under the covers, the room had gotten cold, and her body was shivering. He pulled her underneath the covers, and wrapped her in his arms, hers wrapped around his waist, nose underneath his chin.  He kissed her temple, and caressed her shoulders and back up and down until her shivers died down.

“We should put more wood in there” Jon said.

“Not now. Stay here, I need you” Dany said tightening her grip on him.

“Don’t you want to continue from where we left off?” Jon asked, and Dany hummed “I’m tired now, and relaxed. Tomorrow?”

“Anytime you want” Jon said kissing her temple.

“You are spoiling me” Dany said, and sniffed his neck, it smelled like him, his unique scent that she’s gotten used to. Her Jon’s fragrance.

They couldn’t wake up next morning, as their night had been too tiresome, and Dany was still cold. During the early hours, Jon got up and lit the brazier for her once again, and slid back into bed snuggling, cuddling her. Their bodies heating one another. They slept in late without realizing that it was almost breakfast time, still stirring and touching each other in bed.

“We should get up” Dany said, both were turned on their sides underneath the covers.

“Why would we? We have everything we need here” Jon said.

“We don’t have food, silly” Dany said and came closer to him, their faces inches apart.

“I do” Jon said. “Where?” Dany exclaimed.

And, before she realized, his hand moved down her body, touching her lower lips, his fingers gentle tracing their shape, Dany moaned with surprise and held onto his upper arm.

“Stop doing that, we can’t do it, no time” Dany panted, his fingers started moving around her lips, up to her clit, still both looking into each other’s eyes.

“Give me five minutes, and I’ll make you beg for more” Jon whispered into her ear and started rubbing his hand on her growing wetness underneath. Dany started bucking her hips forward onto his hand, and indulged herself to her moans.

“You are a naughty man” Dany panted getting closer to him, feeling his fingers lightly slid into her, then out, trace around her. “You are...naughty” she panted again and kissed his lips, buried her face into his neck and her nails dig into his forearms.

Jon felt himself harden watching her, hearing her and she started stroking his member up and down, gently, and shortly he joined her in moaning.

Both were lost in their feelings, nothing mattered to them, grinding, moaning, bucking forward, and without realizing, they were kissing, cheeks touching, bodies grating, when someone opened the door. They hadn’t locked it the night before.

“Your grace, it’s almost….” Missandei thought Dany was still sleeping in bed, as it took her a second to realize the moans and movements under the covers, and noticed the King in the North. She squealed in surprise and turned around awkwardly.

Dany and Jon stopped, and kept the covers on themselves. Dany looked at the embarrassed girl, and Jon desperately wanted to hide under the covers, but the deed was done. There was no point of doing it at the moment.

“I apologize you grace, Lord Snow…I mean, your grace” Missandei was confused, not knowing what was the right thing to say here. “I just came to ask you for breakfast, I should go” Missandei murmured and right before she was going to open the door again;

Dany got seated “Please don’t apologize”

Missandei turned around, Jon had stayed under the covers awkwardly not looking at her but he didn’t hide his face.

The girl smiled warmly seeing Dany’s smile, and bowed “Do you want anything from me, your grace,…er…Lord Snow?”

Jon blushed, didn’t respond. “No, we are quite well here, you can go, and please bring us food, and don’t let anyone come in” Dany winked at the girl, and Missandei grinned, bowed, and left.

“Now, where were we?” Dany turned to Jon and took his hand putting it between her legs once again.

The day went by relatively calm. Missandei didn’t speak of what she’d seen there but Dany and her shared stolen glances during the day. The girl never dared to ask more about it. The girl had been embarrassed enough to talk more about the subject.

Jon, however, was uncomfortable from Missanfdei whenever they encountered one another during the day, supper, or when passing. He was a king, yet his compromising situation had left him ashamed. In addition, Jon didn’t care whether or not Missandei knew about their relationship as the girl was very trustworthy, and loyal to Dany. But, she saw him moaning and pleasuring Dany. A picture that Missandei won’t be erasing from her head for a long time.

After a day, they finally arrived to the Three Sisters. They anchored at Sweetsister, one of the three islands. The ship stood far away from the coast, there was cold wind, the waves weren’t kind, and the crew had difficulty in lowering the boats to the waters in order to get to the city. As upon agreement, Jon, Dany, and their advisors were going to stay on the main ship to avoid any assassination attempt or recognition. Though House Sunderland was pledged to House Arryn, their advisors didn’t see it necessary to be seen amongst the Northern part of the kingdom just yet.

Dany was on the deck wrapped around her furry cloak, the wind was blowing hard, her nose and cheeks were gotten red, hair swaying from the wind. Jon walked towards her, stood by her and watched as the crew sailed their boat to the far away shore.

“I would’ve wanted to see them” Dany said looking ahead.

“The islands?” Jon asked.

“Yes. They are part of my home. Westeros. I should know”

“Why? Certainly, I don’t know many parts of the kingdom” Jon said.

“But I will rule one day, and it is only fitting for me to know what the islands look like” Dany said.

“It is not safe for you at the moment” Jon said.

“I could fly there with Drogon” Dany contemplated.

“Drogon? A dragon will fly over them? They would shoot you and Drogon” Jon said.

“They wouldn’t if he hides behind the clouds” Dany said looking to the gathered clouds in this far Northern cold.

“We decided, Dany” Jon held her arm gently.

“No one has to know” Dany said and moved on the deck looking for Drogon. “You should come with me, if you’re worried” she turned at him, and Jon didn’t respond thinking about it. Riding Drogon is a big risk, he had no clue how to do it.

“I cannot ride a dragon” Jon said.

“I’ll teach you” she said, and held his hand walking him towards flying Drogon on the other side of the ship.

“He likes you, and will allow you to ride him” Dany said.

“How about our advisors on the ship? Wouldn’t they notice?” Jon asked.

“I will speak to Missandei and tell her to cover for us, she’ll find a way” Dany said. “It is a cloudy and dark late afternoon here, no one would see us. I’ll instruct Drogon to hide himself”

“We have to get out of the ship first” Jon said, and looked around. The deck was empty, no one was there but them. “How do you suggest doing that?”

Dany put her hands on the rail and looked down, maybe if they get below the ship, no one could see them riding Drogon.

“Wait here” she said, and moved below deck to speak with Missandei telling her of their plan. Jon was anxious, this was a very bad idea, and the thought of riding Drogon scared him.

When Dany came back after a few minutes, she had black vail on her hair, covering her silky hair, not fully, curls dangled on the sides of her face, but she managed to hide her long locks underneath, and her furry cloak wrapped around her body.

Jon smiled when she saw her covered, and wanted to kiss her, but feared to be seen by the crew. “What now?” he asked.

“Everything is arranged, I’ll ask Drogon to come here and we’ll climb on him” Dany said, and looked above for her son once again. Drogon saw her, sensing her need, he flew by and moved close to them and flapped his wings on their level.

Dany climbed on the rail, Jon’s heart was going to stop watching her do such dangerous things, but Drogon’s arm extended and she held onto it, crawled up and reached the back of the dragon. When she settled there, she turned looking at Jon and extended her arm for him to do the same thing and join her. Jon hesitated, but he didn’t want to leave Dany alone going there, so he did exactly hers, and climbed on Drogon’s back.

When he reached the top, he put his legs around the scales of the beast behind Dany, and held onto her waist. He was terrorized looking around him, flying, nothing to hold onto, and tightened his grip around her waist. Dany smiled, and turned to him “Are you scared, Jon Snow?” Jon didn’t reply, still looking down and around. “Hold onto me” Dany said “Are you ready?” she asked him, Drogon was standing still waiting for his mother’s instructions “Aye” Jon said, Dany grinned, leaned down and said to Drogon “sōvegon va se tēgembōña” in Valyrian. Jon didn’t understand it, but he knew Dany communicates with her children in Valyrian, though he was aroused hearing her speak another language fluently.

Jon held onto Dany, and Drogon flew up, the wind was strong, and cold, the darkness of the winter was around them. In fact, no one could recognize them. Jon held onto Dany, their cloaks swayed, her vail opened from her forehead, but she didn’t mind, she was happy. Finally, riding her dragon, and her lover behind her. Dany yelled to Drogon one more time “ȳdra daor sōvegon tolī close, ruaragon īlva”

Jon loved her more, she was strong, fierce, deterministic, and who would dare to be with such woman. He tightened his grip on her waist, and moved his hands around it, feeling her. Though they were flying, he was roused and wanted her right then, as he felt his trousers tighten around him, he ground his hardness against her bum below, and Dany grinned feeling him, she arched her back for him, and let him continue. His mouth was in her ear and murmured a distant song into her “….Going up she goes, up she goes…” he alternated words with his humming, and Dany smiled looking ahead commanding Drogon, her heart swelled, this moment between them was something she wouldn’t forget. “…Balance yourself like a bird on a beam…” he sang and grinned, then kissed her neck, his voice was not appealing, but Dany didn’t care, the giggles they shared there, his body pressed against her, and knowing he was happy with her was all she needed. The King in the North never sang, but now, he was just Jon, and was happy with Dany, “…In the air she goes! There she goes!...” Dany turned her head around and tried to kiss him, he leaned forward and closed their lips together, still holding onto her, his hands moved down to her navel, then below to her pelvis, resting it between her open legs, Dany moaned gently feeling him despite the layers she was wearing. The wind was cold, they were on top of Drogon, but they felt each other, loved more than before, she grinned as they kissed, their tongues curled and twisted, heads rounded following the directions of their lips, and Dany wanted him to take her there, she twisted one hand putting it on his face and pulled him closer, Jon groaned feeling her urge, but they could fall down, he broke their kiss panting “We’ll fall” he said, Dany didn’t respond, turned around and urged Drogon to fly faster, Jon beamed and held onto him. Drogon didn’t mind them, and flew as his mother commanded.

Finally, they reached Littlesister, avoiding their crew who had gone to Sweetsister, they looked down, the island seemed cold, and barren, but Drogon flew across it, and they saw mountains ahead, rural, no one seemed to beliving in some parts of it. Dany wanted to see the marketplace, so Drogon flew above, hiding itself, as it was cloudy and the dark of the evening had started. Dany smiled watching some people walk by, but everywhere seemed to be quiet, houses lit fire, smoke came from chimneys. The winter had come for them, Jon remembered what was waiting for them, so soon, in fact.

“Do you want to explore some of the mountains over there?” Dany asked Jon.

“They will see us, we can’t” he said.

“They seem empty, No one will see us” Dany said and directed Drogon to fly over there, the dragon was quiet, as his mother wanted him to be, and flew hiding behind the clouds until they reached a mountainous green area, snow covering parts of it, but it was windy, and darker than before. Drogon flew below now, across part-snow covered lands, and landed on a grassy land in the woods. It was bumpy, Jon held onto Dany stronger, pressing her body to his, until Drogon rested down, lowered himself, extended his arm for them.

No one seemed to have lived on this part of the islands. They were in the woods, tall trees, vast mountainous lands, and some snow covering them. There was no sound, only the wind chirping the leaves. Dany climbed down, and Jon followed her below until they stood on their feet.

“Are you alright?” Dany asked Jon who seemed to be distorted, straightened his cloak, and nodded “still alive”. Dany smiled at his jape.  

Drogon lied down, and closed his eyes, Dany petted him gently, she loved her child, Jon smiled watching her, how good of a mother she could be to her own real children, he wanted that, to give her the real child and rise it with her, a fierce daughter like her mother. He averted away, winter was cruel, and wouldn’t allow them to be happy, not now.

Dany turned towards him, and slid her hand into his. Jon stood still momentarily, watching her, but she smiled at him, and he tightened his grip. There was no one on this part of the island other than them, and no one could interrupt them expressing their love for one another freely, as they deserve it, openly, without shame.

“Shall we explore?” Dany asked, lacing her fingers with his, and Jon only nodded, mesmerized by this woman.

They walked slowly, wrapped in their cloaks, through the rocks, meadow, and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valyrian translations:
> 
> "sōvegon va se tēgembōña" = "Fly towards the islands"
> 
> "ȳdra daor sōvegon tolī close, ruaragon īlva" = "Don't fly too close, cover us"
> 
> The song that Jon sings is an actual early 20th century song "Come Josephine, in my flying machine" by Alfred Bryan and Fred Fischer. This song was sang by Leonardo Dicaprio in Titanic as Jack and Rose were standing by the edge of the ship. I love this song, and I know it is a modern song relative to Game of Thrones world, but why not, I wanted to show the happier side of Jon, and this song was fitting for them since they were actually flying. I hope you guys didn't mind it. I know it could look icky, but oh well! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and I cannot believe I made it to 10 chapters!! yay! the longest fic of mine till today!


	11. Under the Stars

The meadow was wet, the weather was cold, windy, and it was getting darker as Jon and Dany walked through the land exploring. Their hands were laced together, as Jon lead the way walking ahead of her through the leaves and trees. Despite some snow and cold, the place was oddly calm and peaceful. They discovered the place together, but occasionally Dany turned around to look at  Drogon who was still sleeping where he had landed, tired, and a little cold. Dany was happy. She was holding her lover’s hand, all alone, and her son was resting within her eyes’ reach.

“Are you hungry, Dany?” Jon asked her as they walked along.

“No, are you?” she asked.

“I can manage” he said.

“Perhaps we could hunt something to eat with your Longclaw” Dany said and moved closer to his body and rubbed her nose on his cheek.

“Do you have anything in mind?” he asked, as he stopped and put his hand over her waist.

“I can ask Drogon to bring us food, he is a good hunter, if you think you cannot manage” Dany said.

“Are there even animals here?” he asked looking around.

“There should be” she said. “But now, let’s find a place to rest”

Jon nodded and lead her once again. They passed by a long downhill field walking through damp grass, some rocks, bushes, and tall trees. Truth be told, Dany was a little scared now, but Jon was there with her, nothing to be worried about. They finally arrived into a valley surrounded with leaves and trees.

“Here?” he asked looking around.

Dany nodded. “We need fire” she said.

“I can light one” Jon said, and Dany smiled “How about we ask Drogon to do that for us?”

“He is sleeping” Jon said looking towards the dragon’s direction that seemed to be far away from the place they were standing.

“I can wake him up, he is only resting” Dany said, and walked towards Drogon, Jon held her hand “I’ll come with you”

When they arrived to Drogon, he was still sleeping, breathing heavily, Jon was a bit nervous, yet he slowly leaned in once again, and caressed him, Dany smiled loving their relationship and the dragon opened his eyes, Jon hissed and pulled himself back. Dany held Jon’s hand for him not to be scared, as the dragon lifted his head and looked at his mother “ōños īlva perzys” Dany said, and extended her finger showing the direction of their area of choosing “toliot konīr” she smiled, and Drogon understood her. Jon was still watching them in awe and tightening her grip on Dany’s hand. Suddenly, Drogon kneeled down, extended his arm so he would give them a ride. Dany smiled and lead the way making Jon follow her.

“Where are we going now?” he asked climbing on Drogon once again.

“He will take us there, and maybe to a more comfortable place?” Dany said and helped him to climb behind her once again.

“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt us” she said, Jon grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

Drogon flew above once again, and upon Dany’s directions, he took them to a farther field down the valley where they heard water sounds. There should be a river or a waterfall somewhere, and he ducked down reaching the land, and leaned down resting to let them off of him. Dany and Jon didn’t mind the new place Drogon had chosen for them, and both climbed down reaching the wet meadow once more.

“Where are we?” Jon asked looking around.

“I hear water sounds, there should be a river or lake near us.” Dany said turning towards the direction.

“Perhaps, but we should rest here now” Jon said, and looked up to Drogon who was staring at him, Jon hesitated at first but he wanted to communicate with him, this odd relationship that they had was intriguing.

Quickly, Jon leaned down and started collecting woods from all around him, Dany helped him to do so, and they formed a big pile of it on a side and put rocks around it however much they found. The weather was very cold and both couldn’t wait to warm their bodies.

When they finished working, Jon turned to Dany, “Teach me how to talk to him, I want him to light us fire” Jon said, and Dany grinned.

“ōños.. īlva.. perzys” Dany said slowly, as Jon looked at the curving of her mouth, and tried memorizing it, he looked up to Drogon and said “ōños…īlva..” he couldn’t remember then turned to Dany who mouthed him the last word, Jon nodded and looked up “…perzys”

Dany held his hand again and moved her body closer to him. The way he had spoken Valyrian seemed natural, and she loved the communication he was establishing with Drogon, feeling more attracted to him, physically and emotionally, than ever before.

“I love the way you speak Valyrian” Dany whispered into his ear, Jon beamed, and Drogon flew above them, Dany pulled Jon away to give her son space, and within the split of a second, Drogon exhaled fire all over the woods and chirps they’d collected, making Jon gasp in surprise watching the intensity of the fire that warmed, and brightened the entire area.

Dany caressed Drogon who waited for them for further instructions, and Dany nodded to him telling him he can go and rest, the dragon moved his body upwards, extended his arms, and pushed himself up flapping his wings to fly away from them. Dany watched him until he disappeared.

“He is a good boy” Jon said, and Dany smiled “I love him” she said longingly still staring after her child. Jon held her hand and they walked towards the fire.

He took off his cloak and spread it on the grass, it was cold but the fire was warming them. Dany took off her veil and her cloak. They both sat on Jon’s cloak in front of the fire resting their feet on his cloak, bending their knees and pressing them to their chests. Jon put his arm around Dany’s back, she rested her head on his shoulder and put her cloak on both of them to be warmer.

The crackling of the fire was soothing, peaceful, the flames danced with one another, almost hypnotizing and Dany melted in them, as she watched. One of her hands relaxed on Jon’s chest and she turned towards him.

“I like how you sang earlier” she said, her fingers fumbling with his breastplate tracing the Stark wolves.

“I wanted to sing to you” he said caressing her arm.

“You have a pretty voice” Dany said and stroked his head “like your hair” fingers playing with his dangled curls. With the sweep of her hand, she released his tie letting his curls come loose. Jon loved the way she admired his hair, wanting to please her, and this was one of his ways of doing so.

“Do you want me to sing to you some more?” Jon asked, and Dany smiled “No, later, I have something else in mind” her hand left his chest and moved down his body, Jon knew well what she wanted, he had always known, and now in this place away from the ship, all alone on an island in a meadow in front of fire, his desire started building up in his body and his cock hardened as her hand rubbed him against his trousers, his mouth parted and groaned looking at Dany.

“Speak in Valyrian, I want that” Jon whispered brushing his mouth on the side of her neck, his hand traced over her chest, feeling her heartbeat, then slid inside of her black woolen gown finding her shift and the softest of the skin of her breast, and squeezed her there making her moan in response.

“I love the way your mouth curls when you speak it” Jon panted and kissed her neck slowly, as his cock hardened under her touch, Dany was getting wet already and gently bucked her hips up for him, “I love hearing you say those words” Jon whispered and ducked his head kissing her collarbone and licked the sensitive part of her neck, the place she enjoyed the most, and reflexively, Dany squeezed his cock making him groan and grin all at once.

Jon was a gentle lover, Dany loved him for that until he lost all his sense, and that was when she adored him the most. Without waiting, Dany straddled him, pushing him away from her, and opened her gown pulling on the clasps, Jon watched her bucking his hips on her, he was hard as the rocks around them, their mouths parted, and finally she draped her gown over her shoulders, and he pushed them off of her all the way down exposing her protruding nipples through her thin shift.

Dany leaned to him and kissed him once again, strolling her fingers in his hair and shamelessly ground her hips on his hard cock feeling him press against her wet hole through their clothes. If she wanted to, she could find her release in a split second as all her emotions were intense, needy, and now they were all alone, no need to hold back anything.

“Don’t be quiet tonight, moan for me, don’t resist it” Jon panted looking up for her, and with the sweep of his arms, he turned both of them around, Dany giggled, arched her neck back, and watched him sit on his knees. Jon had no patience now, no waiting, no one could interrupt them, or knock on the door, they were alone in the ends of the world, in this godforsaken land. Jon dragged her black gown off of her, opened her trousers, pushed her boots, and took off the fabric covering her legs exposing her milky white lean and muscular legs, forcibly, impatiently, Dany lifted her hips and watched him. Once she was bare under her waist, Jon looked at her pink wet mound in between her legs, open for him, glistening with need, and he gently ran his fingers over her lower lips making her hiss, and arch her neck once again. He grinned, and in return, he took off his breastplate, put it away, then unclasped his gambeson, still sitting in between Dany’s legs, as they were draped on the side of his legs, she was panting, rubbing her own breasts and nipples, Jon didn’t take his eyes away from her letting himself harden further, taking all of her beauty, the erotic scene she was playing out for him. Dany stared at him as he lifted his gambeson, and she lowered her shift from the sides giving him full view of herself and continued touching her nipples, and bucking her hips up for him. Jon grinned lustily, and took off his tunic underneath only staying in his shirt and trousers.

“I have no patience right now” he panted, hovered over Dany and crashed their lips together, the fire was keeping them warm, but now, they didn’t need one, their fire within was enough for lifetime. Dany squeezed his shirt and heaved it off him, he helped her and threw it away from his body. She propped up and kissed his crescent shaped scar, Jon supported himself on his palms letting her lick him there, feeling, and watching her body around him, her tongue traced his scars as far as she could go, then she looked up with her pouty lips, Jon looked into her eyes, and pinned her wrists up, ducked his head and devoured his prey, Dany only moaned, not hissing, not fighting to stay quiet, her lips parted and finally started letting out her sweet sound for him to hear. Jon ground his aching cock on her wetness and bit her neck hard making her cry out loud. His hands held her wrists up high, not letting her move, and licked the place he bit, again, and again, then he claimed her lips once more with his tongue, hearing her whimpers, “I love you” he said, then kissed her again, “I love all of you” he said it louder, and Dany giggled, no one could hear them. The freedom was oddly satisfying.

“Jon..” she panted, “…I can’t wait anymore” her legs were moving frantically, he grinned and pulled her shift up, put her legs around him, sat on his knees, and unlaced his breeches, “you will moan for me louder, I will hear that” Jon was determined, and he freed his hard cock as it sprang out and throbbed visibly, Dany had never seen him as desirable as he was at the moment, the dominant part of him drove her to the edges of lust. He hovered over her body once again, and lifted her left thigh up, rubbed his shaft on her wetness up and down, and as promised, Dany moaned moving her face sideways. “No” Jon said and made her look at him “look at me…” he panted, and his throbbing cock touched her wet hole, as he thrusted into her slowly, then all at once, she felt discomfort, the blissful moment making her hitch and standstill, “….moan for me” he repeated it many times over, as they looked directly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Jon” Dany said, “I want all the world to know that” she reached up and kissed him, he was still not moving, and rubbed his nose on hers making her giggle and turn her head sideways. He pulled himself out of her all the way, and thrusted into her once again, slow and long hearing her whimper, the familiar feeling of having him inside her felt different now, her lips parted and he held her face as they looked into each other’s eyes. Jon was gentle, slow, savoring all her pleasures, her hands moved up onto his shoulders, digging her fingers in his skin through his shirt, as she tried to hold onto something, her legs stiffened, toes curled inwards and all she felt was him.

They felt whole with the nature, making love on the meadow, laying on Jon’s cloak, the sound of the water coming afar, the trees swaying with wind, and the darkness around, and only fire’s light casted shadows on their bodies letting them see and sense each other. This was the end of the world, and they were happy together in it, no care of politics, their advisors, or the Night King, only them.

She opened her eyes once again feeling his slow movements in and out of her sweet spot, her hands moved over his face, turning sideways, he kissed her fingers, it was too maddening to be free, too delicious to run for their release, they could stay like this for hours, he would make sure to hold back, and she had no rush in finding her little death, her Jon was there, holding her, that is all that she needed. He leaned into her and hummed the same song he had sang for her when they were flying, Dany giggled, held his face and kissed his lips, grinning, she loved him, and loved discovering new sides of him away from all the seriousness of the North. He was just a young boy, but had grown up too fast in the harshness of his life, and Dany wanted nothing more than taking the heaviness off of his shoulders, share his miseries, joys, and be with him no matter what happens.

Dany moved her hands down his body as he was slowly thrusting into her, humming in her ear, and she squeezed his buttocks as his trousers were pulled down giving him more space in moving himself inside of her. He understood what she wanted, and picked up his pace, increased it slowly, held her face, and their expression became more serious, she parted her lips, arched her neck, and continued moaning with her sweet voice, a voice that Jon was denied to hear in that ship because of their secrecy, but now, Dany felt free, and as he asked of her, she gave him what he desperately wanted during their love making. Jon pursed his lips, feeling her warmth around her, the sensations were deliriously pleasurable, her tightness welcoming him with each thrust, he too, started groaning, watching her face.

“Faster” she panted, turning her face to the side into his palm, and he increased his pace, on the verge of losing his control. He moved up and caressed her breasts, Dany wasn’t aware of anything anymore, she was very close to finding her release, and there is no stopping now. Jon sat on his knees, and without breaking their connection, he held her hips, and pounded into her giving her all of him, all the way inside. “there” Dany panted moving her hips with him, her eyes were closed, and she was moaning with each thrust, Jon watched her and lost his control, fucking her senseless as she loved to do many times on that ship, “yes, oh, ohh, yes” Dany cried without care, her hands moved onto Jon’s holding her hips and she squeezed his fingers, stiffened her back, and Jon felt her closeness, clenching him inside hard, and wet, “right there,…there….” Dany moaned and jerked her back up, Jon didn’t stop increasing his pace, faster, groaned, and both moaned together, Dany’s temple almost touching the ground, she seemed to be breaking apart, but in fact she had never felt connected with the universe and with him more than as it was in this moment of complete loneliness and silence.

 “Yes,…yess…Jon….oh..” Dany panted, and her body spasmed, blissful wave ran across her limbs, everything went black momentarily, and her entire body curled into a ball, but Jon didn’t stop his thrusts that were out of control, and feeling her release inside of him only triggered his, and he fell on top of her, kissed her lips, and groaned into her, his body shuddering, and came inside of her, spurting his sweet warmth with each thrust that lasted for eternity, Dany kissed him back and didn’t let him go feeling his throbbing cock, only for her. His cries were other worldly, almost painful, as Dany held him, and kissed him more, until his heaving stopped, and relaxed, buried his face in her neck, kissed her there. Dany opened her eyes, and panted watching the stars, faint smile formed on her lips, the clouds were gone tonight, and the night only complemented their passionate coupling. Jon moved out of her and lay on his back, held her hand below, lacing their fingers, and both heaved after their heavenly coupling.

“Dothraki do this” Dany panted, Jon turned his face towards her, as both still laid on their backs, half-naked in the remnants of their lovemaking.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“They take their women under the stars on their wedding night” Dany said and turned her body towards him, watching his face, and her free hand caressed his neatly combed beard.

Jon looked at her with only love. _Wedding night_. His eyes brightened, as he caressed her face, and rested himself on his elbow.

“Then, would this have been our wedding night?” Jon asked, and Dany blushed, “would you have wanted it to be our wedding night? Promise to be with each other for an entire lifetime” Jon said holding her hand, Dany looked into his eyes directly, not speaking a word, was he proposing to her? She wanted to cry, as she had never felt this much ecstatic in her life, no one had given her everything she had ever wanted, which was _home_.

“I would have wanted it to be, the beginning of our many more nights where we don’t need to hide in secret” Dany said, and straddled him abruptly, he held her waist and propped himself up, her hands strolled in his tied hair, “I would have wanted to be yours, all yours for everyone to know” Dany said looking directly at him, Jon parted his mouth and kissed her lips gently, “marry me then, marry me Daenerys Targaryen” he said, and Dany stood still, letting the tears roll down her eyes, not quite believing the reality of the moment. Jon was asking her hand, with all sincerity, halfway across the world, a man who felt closer to her than her own soul, and she was wrapped in him, he was wrapped in her, and how sweet it felt to be finally belonging to someone, taking pride in her husband, her equal, and she wanted to shout her feelings to the entire world to hear.

“Will you marry me, Dany?” Jon asked once again, still looking directly into her lilac eyes, all his beliefs, the North, the Night King, Sansa, and anyone else were gone from his head, only her, and the possibility of having a happier life with her for the future, for the spring.

Jon almost pleased, not knowing if this was even possible at the moment, not caring whether or not it would ever be possible in the future, but they had this now. Him and Her. No one else, and if he they were going to marry, it was going to be now, away from all the obstacles. Just as a man loved a woman, and wanted to marry her. That is all. Nothing more than the simple fact of human existence.

“I will, I do, yes, yes, I do” Dany repeated it many times, Jon grinned, and they kissed passionately, his hand holding her head closer to him, wet, and Dany’s tears mingled with their crashing lips, as she sobbed from happiness. Jon couldn’t stop kissing her, the strong, warrior, kind hearted, fascinating woman had agreed to marry him, the young bastard of Winterfell in him almost not grasping the moment’s beauty. They didn’t think about the consequences of their emotional hasty decision, no room for those thoughts in their shared moment.

Jon would’ve chosen Dany in this lifetime, and the one after that, just as she would have chosen him in every single lifetime, as long as they were _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making this chapter very short compared to all the chapters, but I couldn't write after the last scene, I just got emotional, and I didn't want Jon to propose to her after she gets pregnant, he had to do it now, in secret.
> 
> Also, I want to ask if you guys want me to skip Season 8 story of GoT, and skip until after the battle? There were suggestions of it in the poll I had made a few chapters earlier! I would love to skip it, but depends on what you guys are thinking. Here is a new poll for that;
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7A1srnSVbfiv5C3sDhS68wMpQqauvVDUY_GO2nMzPkMW_fg/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Valyrian translations:
> 
> "ōños īlva perzys" = "light us fire"
> 
> toliot konīr" = "over there"


	12. Dreams, Fears, and Hopes

Dany’s cloak was wrapped around them, the fire was still burning, the air was cooler, but the sky was clear. Her fingers were fumbling with the hair at the ends of his neck, her head was rested on his chest, and the silence of the night was calming. Jon was fast asleep, his arm was curled around her waist, his head was tilted sideways, unruly curls dangled everywhere. Dany wanted to stay like this with him, and not ever go back, not ever change, and not ever do anything else other than to be with him. The stars stood still up there, so they, too, could stay like this just as the stars, just as being a whole with the universe. Her eyelids grew heavier, and she succumbed to her slumber.

 

_The sun was warm, as she walked through the grass covered land with the gentle wind swaying her unbraided hair locks away. Up away in the distant, there was a big house, stone made mansion with dragons flying above, many of them, she couldn’t count, and walked towards it through the flower covered meadows that were almost as tall as hers. She realized she was wearing a long white dress, ribbon holding it underneath her breast line, long sleeves, but no trousers underneath her, only her bare legs and shoes. No battles to be fought, she was safe._

_When she arrived to the house, she saw it then, it was the house with the red door. Whirling around her, she knew she was in Braavos, yet it was eerily quiet, and abandoned. When she looked up, there were only two dragons, Drogon and Rhaegal, extended her arm towards them, but they were unreachable. Approaching the red door, she knocked a few times, and the door opened on its own. She stepped inside, and the house was decorated exactly as it was in her memory. Slowly, she walked through the hallway, dragging her fingers around tables and chairs she was all too familiar with, and faint voices were heard from upstairs. Her room was up there, children! There are children here! She thought, and quickly climbed the stairs following their laughs and giggles._

_Dany walked through the stone foyer until reached her childhood room, and opened the door. Her eyes teared when she saw three children playing. A girl that appeared only seven with dark curls, and lilac eyes was dangling a few long ribbons in her hand running around the room, a boy who seemed five with silver hair, lilac eyes was swinging a wooden sword, Dany laughed, and the other was another boy with dark hair and grey eyes who could’ve been three years old, and was sitting on the floor, pushing and pulling his wooden doll. They were happy, and Dany couldn’t understand at first who they were, or what they were doing in this room. Her head tilted towards the direction of a baby crying in the cradle at the corner of the room, she got worried and moved quickly towards the baby. When she looked down, she saw a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes who had lifted her arms up and looking directly at her. Dany cried, smiled, and cradled the baby girl in her arms, and held her there. Reflexively, she started swaying the baby left and right wrapped in her arms until she stopped crying, and still watched her with her big grey eyes. Dany sat on an armchair, and leered at the baby who held her little finger in response, and closed her eyes to sleep. She leaned in and kissed her temple. There was only love in this room just as her childhood days, happiness, and innocence. The children noticed her, and walked towards her, and Dany was overwhelmed, not knowing what exactly was happening but deep down she knew, hoped, and wanted for them to be her children. If it was going to happen only in her dream, then let it be this way, pure, away from all the danger._

_“Mother!” the oldest girl said, and kissed Dany’s cheek. She understood it then, and kissed her back, not quite believing her own dream. The boys came around her. The three-year-old pulled her long skirt, and the five-year-old sat on the side of the armchair next to her._

_And, there he was, Jon, who walked into the room with blue flowers in his hand. Ice flowers. Dany knew. He was not wearing his Stark clothes, rather different, a sigil she recognized instantly, Black tunic with the three-headed dragon stitched on the side. He seemed older, but still as handsome as the day she saw him, with his perfect curls dangled around just as Viserys used to have it, thin braids around his temple, and all Dany wanted was to hug him and melt in him once again. He walked towards her, and kissed her forehead. Dany beamed at him, and accepted his flowers. In return, he took their baby girl from her arms and smiled at her. To Dany’s surprise, her five-year-old boy jumped on her lap, and wrapped his arms around her. She held him, kissed him, and smelled him._

_This was a happy family she had wanted all her years, and was grateful for this, whatever she was seeing or feeling was a wicked dream, forbidden thought, and yet this was pleasing, peaceful. Jon and I are married! That is all she felt around her._

_Unexpectedly, a horn blew three times from afar. Horrified, Dany looked at Jon who was equally terrified, the flowers fell from her hands into the floor, and they quickly gathered their children, took their hands, and lead them towards hallways and doors until they were safely seated in a small room, and she securely put her baby on a bed and instructed her oldest daughter to take care of her. Dany didn’t want to leave them, but suddenly, vapor started coming from their mouths as they breathed, and she knew they were here, He was here. Jon took her hand, and she saw him holding Longclaw with his other hand. Dany was scared now, the life of her children, her newborn babe._

_When they walked out of the house, and stood in the entrance in front of the red door, the Night King was there, looking directly at them with his icy blue eyes, her dragons screeched above, and suddenly it was snowing, and cold, the weather had changed immensely. Jon covered her with his body, extended his arms around her to keep her safe, but Dany resisted, and looked up to her dragons who were flying above. She wanted to scream and shout, but there was nowhere to go, the entire army was there against the two of them, and they defended their home and children. Dany closed her eyes tightly, and wrapped her arms around Jon, her forehead was rested against his back, and she wanted this nightmare to end right at that moment. No one should harm her Jon and their children. No one._

 

Jon covered the side of her shoulder, and pulled her closer to his body. Although the fire had long died down, the sun was warming them, and the clouds were gone this morning. Jon wondered about the ship, and he knew they had to go back. However, he also couldn’t stop thinking about his proposal to Dany, and wondered whether or not she would want to take an action about it, and marry him before the war, or when they arrive to Winterfell. The Northern Lords need convincing still in accepting her as their queen, and there were Sansa, Arya, and Bran. A week left, and he would see them back at home again.

Dany murmured some words in her sleep now, and startled, Jon looked down at her again, holding her in his arms, and with the back of his hand caressed her soft face. Looking closer under the rays of sun, she had freckles on her nose, and cheeks. He hadn’t noticed, and loved all the more seeing them, just a pretty girl laid in his arms, and he grinned proudly, she would marry him, the thought was equally exciting and terrifying. Dany stirred in his arms again, and opened her eyes, slightly disoriented, and felt the warmth of the sun on her face despite the chilling cold.

“Good morning” Jon smiled at her. Dany smiled back.

“Good morning” Dany replied back, and kissed his jaw.

“Where is Drogon?” Dany asked and propped herself up abruptly, sitting on his cloak, and lifted the sides of her shift over her shoulders, covering herself. Jon stroked her back, as he laid still and watched her in awe. His palm was flat, pressing it, rubbing it up and down her soft grooves.

Dany let him touch her, it was soothing, and she looked up for her son, and saw him in the distance sleeping on a hill. Her heart warmed remembering her dream. It was just a silly dream, nothing more. She feared now, not understanding the meaning of it, but the children, she wondered whether she would have been able to save her children if she had continued her dream. Her hands moved to her empty womb, and shook her head, a silly dream indeed, this womb will bear no children, she was sure of it. Would the Night King cross the Wall and come here? Would he take over her dreams and hopes? Would he prevent her from marrying Jon? She did not know the answers. But, Jon was here. She was here. The rest could wait.  

“I am hungry” she turned to him.

Jon grinned, and lifted himself up, sat beside her and looked around. “Could we find animals here?”

“There should be…” Dany said, and smiled, “can’t you hunt, Jon Snow? I thought you were a king”

“I am, or was…” he said.

“I heard Westerosi kings go on hunting trips, and that is a sport for them. Did you ever do it?”

“I didn’t have time or interest in such activities” he said, “But I will do it for you”

Dany grinned at him, and Jon leaned in and licked her nose making her giggle in surprise. They didn’t speak of the proposition or marriage, both were scared in saying these words again, and perhaps later, when both gathered enough courage to utter those words, then they would decide their future.

“Drogon could do that for us, if you’d like, he is a good hunter, my boy” Dany said looking at the dragon who was awake, had propped his head up, and looking around peacefully. Jon didn’t respond, not wanting to accept the offer, and yet he had no idea how to hunt. Other brothers did that in the Wall, and Ygritte was good at it, but him, he needed practicing.

“I see you want it, and don’t worry, this doesn’t make you less of a man” Dany teased and stood up. Jon followed her, and quickly wrapped her in her gown, her cloak followed, and he fastened the leathers, made sure she was warm, Dany only laughed at him.

Now, she walked towards Drogon who turned towards his mother, and Jon put his clothes on himself once again, though he didn’t tie his hair, letting it dangle around his head just like his younger days.

He watched Dany speak with Drogon in Valyrian, and his heart swelled with love, the way she was caressing him, gently, lovingly. He wouldn’t give up this moment for anything in the world. And, majestically, Drogon flapped his wings, pushed himself upwards, and flew away.

Dany walked back towards Jon, and held his hand shyly. He grinned, and laced their fingers together, wetted his lips, and closed their lips together, taken by surprise, Dany wanted to laugh, but instead held his face with her free hand and kissed him back feeling his soft lips against hers.

“Your eyes” Jon said breaking their kiss. “They were moving when you were asleep. Did you dream again?” Jon asked.

By now, he was used to Dany’s dreams and visions. Many times, she had woken up with a nightmare, or shallow murmurs of faint words in her sleep. But, she had never talked about them, or mentioned them, every time, keeping them for herself, and Jon didn’t ask for more, letting her free in her decisions.

“I was dreaming, it was beautiful” Dany murmured. _Beautiful until He came to destroy us_ , and kissed his lips faintly, tracing her tongue across his lower lip. Jon groaned deeply, and bit her lower lip surprising her, pushing her towards him, and she held his neck, licked his lips passionately, not letting him speak or even breathe. He untangled their laced fingers and pulled her body closer to him from the small of her back, as their lips crashed lustily. There were no sounds, only the faint waterfall from afar mixed with birds singing, and leaves chirping. The sun was bright and shining up above them, despite the cold.

Jon broke their kiss again, his thumb caressing her jaw, her eyes were closed, as she licked her lips, and bit her lower lip. “We should go back, Dany”, but she didn’t open her eyes and kissed his lips with her wet ones once again, pulling him by his neck. Jon’s hands moved across her waist, and lightly lifted her up, then moved down to her buttocks, gently squeezed them making her part her lips and moan in response, her eyes flew open, and desire started pooling in her belly once again. He ground his semi hard member through their layers onto her pelvis, and held her hips letting her feel him once again. Dany’s fingers moved to his cloak, and started unfastening the clasps, wanting him, her arms couldn’t stop moving, but with the greats agony, he stopped her, and broke their kiss.

“Dany, we should leave, we can’t possibly….” but his words were interrupted from her kiss once again. Jon had no patience now, he squeezed her buttocks, and turned her body around, Dany moaned lustily, and closed her arms on top of his. He licked her neck, and pushed her hair on the other side, Dany arched her back, and traced his hands onto the top of her breasts through her layers, and he squeezed them, parted his lips, and licked her ear, all the while, he started grinding on her buttocks, and she couldn’t stop moving her hips feeling his hardness pressing in between her buttocks.

Dany was feeling the familiar desire burning inside her again, and right now, Jon was not gentle, he was wilder, and she pushed further onto his hardness making him groan. His hands moved to her front, as she rested her head onto his shoulder, and Jon only kissed her neck, opened her gown, and cupped her between the legs through her shift and trousers, and Dany hissed, feeling the pressure of his hand on her soaked parts from desire, her legs shook, immense need started building in her body, and goosebumps covered all over her. The sweet beginning of her pleasure overtook her, and without wait, she bunched her slayers to her waist, and bend herself over for him.

Jon was taken by surprise, but he continued grinding his hardness over her lifted buttocks. Dany anchored her hands onto a nearby rock, her hair dangled around her head, and she looked back to him, pleading. Jon didn’t waste time, he traced his hands around her waist, and moved them between her legs again, rubbing her, feeling her throb and pulsate through her trousers, and Dany moaned, wiggled her hips guiding his hand to her sweetest spots, the places where it felt the best, and he opened her trousers, pulled them down with one stroke, so his hands rubbed her bare buttocks. Dany felt the cold there, though his hands were warmer now, and panted, moved herself back, spread her legs wider for him, and begged him.

Jon wanted to bury himself inside her again, his aching cock grew too much to be trapped inside his breeches, and as he watched her wet folds glistening with desire, he unlaced his breeches, pursed his lips, and once he freed his hard cock, he kneeled down, held her cheeks open, and licked her folds then up to her pink asshole. Taken by surprise, Dany arched her body back, and cried with desire, his tongue was too gentle, yet needy, poking, probing through her dripping folds, giving her everything she was searching for, and she opened her legs further, as her trousers were bunched at her feet, preventing her, but she didn’t care, and Jon squeezed her cheeks, latching his tongue over her lower lips up and down. Her taste was different, as he smelled the remnants of their lovemaking from the previous night, his seed was still inside her, so when he tasted himself, it only made him grow harder, she had kept him there, safe, only for her. Blood gushed to his cock, and all sanity was drained from his senses.

Jon stood up once again, and rubbed the head of his cock over her soft and ready folds, and Dany hissed, gripping with her fingers on the rock in front of her, and when he entered her slowly, she moaned feeling the discomfort, tightened her eyes, and just relaxed immersing herself in the intoxicating oblivion of his presence. When he was fully inside her, he felt her clench him there, wrap him around her warmth, and he opened her cheeks watching himself push into her, and they moaned in unison with every thrust, as the desire ran like long waves around his body, he closed his eyes, and sensed her all around him.

As Jon thrusted, Dany pushed back onto him, and both panted getting closer to their release, and he leaned down, his thumb pressed over her clit, and he licked her neck as his chest was pressed on her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and she was so close, lingering at the numbing edge of their orgasm, and Jon waited for her, desperately, not wanting to spill inside her, and he propped himself behind her once again, held her waist and frenziedly pounded her, until Dany couldn’t hold herself anymore, and when he rubbed his fingers over her pink asshole, she crashed down. It had been odd the first time he’d done that, but felt better today, intense, stronger feeling, erotically satisfying, and everywhere became white, black, as her body floated, leaving her own entity with her sweet release that lasted too short, too little, not enough, yet Jon didn’t stop, his fingers played with her asshole as it was in front of him, all open and ready, and his cock throbbed when her orgasm clenched him there, not letting him go, so he pressed his chest on her back, held her body to his, and let himself go, burying in his oblivion, the momentary numbness, blankness, and emptiness that was addicting, empowering, and she felt his seed there again, the familiar feeling, filling her, and her hands moved on top of his that were holding her waist, her head twisted back and kissed his nose, cheeks as much as she could, as he panted with his pressed body on her back.

Dany grinned when he finally let go of her, as he got out and fell back onto the grass. She turned around, and crawled next to him. They were fully clothed, and she watched his cock soften, remnants of his release coated on top of it. Jon looked at her, and both didn’t speak, until Dany had a wicked idea. She sat next to his laying body, her hands took his cock, and slowly stroked it, Jon hissed, he was well spent yet he could get harden if she should continue. But, Dany lowered her head down, darted her tongue and ran the flat of it across the head of his semi hardness. It tasted the same as before, salty, thick, sticky, but her tongue didn’t stop moving over it, and Jon groaned watching her, and arched his back resisting to get hard again. Her lips were soft, awakening his sensitive cock once again. Dany grinned, looked up at him, and after twirling her tongue around it for a bit more, she stopped, let him go, and laid next to him. Jon was heaving in pain and pleasure, but he wrapped her body, pressing her closer to him, and caressed her jaw. Both smiled at each other, and relaxed waiting for Drogon to bring their meal.

Drogon brought them a hearty cooked sheep with dragon fire, and threw it in front of them. Jon was stunned watching him, but Dany grinned and patted her son. With Jon’s small knife, they cut threw their food, sat next to each other, and ate their meal. Jon had never seen her eat with her hands like a wildling. He grinned at her as he ate his. Dany licked her fingers and continued biting through the meat, bones, and fat.

“What is it?” she asked with her full mouth, as the sides of it were covered in bits of meat.

Jon beamed widely. “I’ve never seen you eat this way”

“Surely you’ve seen me eat many times. Have you lost your memory?” she said and took another bite. Their morning sport had made her hungry, though they needed water to wash it down.

“Not this way” he replied back.

“What other way could I possibly eat ripped sheep meat without cutlery? You’re eating the same way too!”

“Aye, but I lived beyond the wall, I’ve seen and done worse” he said.

“And you think I grew up wearing silks in my father’s castle? I lived with Dothraki” Dany said and stubbornly took another bite reaching the bones.

Jon laughed loudly, and crawled next to her, leaned down and kissed her full cheeks as she chewed her food. Dany didn’t stop eating but let him do what he liked. Her appetite was rich these days, and she indulged in food without care.

“I have eaten a raw horse heart” Dany said, and Jon looked at her in surprise. “What? When?” he asked.

Dany put the remnants of her food down, and turned to him, her expression had gotten serious. “It is a Dothraki tradition. I had to eat an entire horse heart when I was with child. Drogo was alive then and I was his Khaleesi” Dany wiped her mouth, and looked ahead towards the mountains.

Jon had no knowledge of Dothraki culture, but he was fascinated by her once again. “Did you…? Did you eat it whole?” he asked.

“Yes, I had to finish it, I had to survive” she said, and Jon kissed her cheek, rubbing his nose there, and his hand held her waist once again.

“It did not taste good” she snorted, and Jon laughed.

Dany laughed with him, and started licking her fingers taking in the last of her meal, and Jon’s eyes widened, watching her insert her fingers in her mouth, and Dany lingered the tips over her lips, dragging them across, and sucked them once again. Jon’s heartbeat increased, as he focused on her ministration, all too well knowing her intentions.

He rubbed his cheek onto hers, and whispered in her ear, “are you teasing me?”

“Why would you think that?” Dany grinned, darted her tongue out and gently licked his ear.

“Stop it, we have to go back” he said feeling her tongue swirl around his ear awakening his desire.

“I’m not doing anything” Dany smirked, moved away from him, and looked at him with her pouty lips. Jon had gotten hard again under the spell of her naughtiness. He pursed his lips, held her shoulders and pushed her on the grass onto the flat of her back. Dany giggled, as he hovered over her, her head moved sideways as he tried to kiss her, and both laughed together.

“You know all too well what you’re doing to me” Jon laughed, and Dany tried pushing him away playfully.

“What am I doing to you?” Dany stopped moving her head and looked directly into his eyes. Jon licked her nose making her wrinkle her face.

“You are insatiable” he whispered, and moved his hands across her stomach, pressing his palm below her breasts feeling her ribs. Dany parted her lips and panted from the intense feeling that jolted her body from his sudden touch.

“Do you want me to touch you again? Is that what you want?” Jon panted, but Dany couldn’t move staring at him, letting the familiar pleasures collect in her folds, wetness oozing out of her.

“Tell me” he whispered once more, and licked her nose up and down, wanting to touch her freckles there.

“I do” she uttered finally, took his hand and pushed it between her legs clumsily. Jon grinned, and entered his tongue inside her parted lips, letting the grooves of his tongue touch hers, and Dany jerked her body up, and moaned. This was good, very good, slow, and pleasurable.

“I have a better idea” she murmured, as he planted kisses over her face, his hand rubbing her ever so slowly on her wetness through her layers.

Jon raised an eyebrow and wondered. “Let’s find the water source” she said, Jon got off of her, and they stood up. The quick change of her emotions startled him, somehow seemed enthusiastic despite the fact that they had to go back to the ship.

Dany held her cloak and started walking downhill towards the direction of the water sound. Jon ran after her and shouted “where are you going? Wait for me”

She turned back and laughed at him, “don’t stay behind! Follow me!” she laughed, and started running, she remembered her children from her dream, and needed to feel their presence again, without care, they had time. Jon heaved trying to catch her, and ran after her, following the path of the meadow leading towards woodland area.

Running further deep into the woods, Dany finally arrived to a secluded region. There were high rocky mountains on one side, waterfall running down collecting in a big lake that was surrounded with rocks, grass, and flowers. Long trees traced around the valley covering around it. Mesmerized, Dany walked towards the waterfall looking at it gracefully. She extended her arms wanting to touch it, then turned around when she heard Jon arriving.

She grinned at him, and turned her head back once again staring at the pure water sloshing angrily, crashing to the rocks below, reuniting with the pool.

Jon stood next to her, equally filled in awe by the scenery in front of them. It was winter, but snow hadn’t arrived there yet. Soon, this waterfall would freeze, and all life would be taken away from here. Dany didn’t wait, and moved further down until she reached the edge of the water. Jon got worried and quickly ran after her.

He stopped when she wetted her hand with the clear water. Her hand played with it, watching it drop down. And, without waiting, she leaned, cupped her palms and drank water as much as she could master from her difficult kneeling position. Jon smiled, and did the same. Both drank water, and washed their faces.

“We should go back Dany” Jon said. But, she didn’t listen to him, stood up once again, and unfastened her cloak, threw it aside, and started unclasping her gown. Jon got astonished not knowing quiet what she was doing, and it dawned on him when she kept her long shift, but opened her trousers, and kicked her boots.

“You will freeze here, Dany please” he wanted to stop her, but she didn’t care. “We need to clean, and don’t worry about going back, my son will take us” she said, and dipped her toe in the water testing it.

“It is cold” Jon said. “But the water is warm” she replied back.

Jon agreed with her. The water _was_ warm, oddly enough at this time of the year. _Winter is coming_ , _soon_ , he knew by judging the landing snow around them. Finally, he succumbed to her pleas, and started stripping. He piled his clothes on top of hers, and stood only in his trousers, and shirt. The weather was chilling, he caressed Dany’s arms up and down from behind, and rubbed his nose across the nape of her neck. Dany arched her neck sideways letting him nibble there, she held his hand into hers, and turned around looking up at him.

“I want to be with you, always, by your side” she said, her hand moved up and down his forearm feeling his protruding nerves, muscles, and beating pulse. Her dream had haunted her all day, and however difficult, she tried to escape it.

“I will never leave you, or anyone we bring to this world after we get married” Jon finally said it, _marriage_ , almost knowing her dream, almost feeling it just as hers. Without saying any words, she stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and buried her head in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Here's the poll of last week again, I'm putting it for the last time, I hope you vote, if you haven't yet. But, I think I have decided the future direction of this fic!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7A1srnSVbfiv5C3sDhS68wMpQqauvVDUY_GO2nMzPkMW_fg/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I will update soon (hopefully before Friday, as I'm traveling to San Francisco this time!)


	13. The Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. Well. Life happened. I hope you guys like this chapter. I understand it's short again, but it was appropriate for the content.
> 
> Thank you for all my readers! You guys make me so happy :)

The water was warm when she dipped her toe inside. The weather was chilling. But, Dany didn’t care. There was something freeing about this recklessness. She hadn’t had a chance of being alone and free almost her entire life. And, now, with Jon by her side, at the edge of the world, not many things mattered to her. She had let down her guards, her walls, and embraced the childishness, naughtiness of this very moment.

Dany held the hem of her shift up to her thighs, and when she was knee deep into the water, she turned around looking at Jon who was oddly terrified by water.

“What is it?” she smiled.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jon asked.

“It doesn’t have to be at the moment. Just come here, don’t leave me alone” Dany said, and Jon smiled back at her upon the words. He lifted the edge of his trousers up to his knees with difficulty, and followed her footsteps.

When he felt the warmth of the water, he sighed in satisfaction, and almost was grateful for her to made him do such act. The waterfall reminded him of the hot springs at Winterfell. He wondered if there is one underneath this, a dead volcano perhaps, as the fire breathing dragon flew above them in circles covering them with his shadow. For the first time in his life, Jon wanted to own a cabin by the side of this waters, lay with his wife, Dany, and live a simple life away from all the politics, and bloody battles.

They felt rocks underneath their feet, and the surface got deeper as they stepped slowly further into the waters. Dany was giggling with each step, and Jon followed her. Her shift had started getting wet, the edges of her hair soaked. But, on the contrary of being annoyed, Dany loved it even more. No one is here to tell her not to do this, or advise her otherwise. There was no Jorah, no Tyrion, and no Missandei. Only him and her. She turned her body around, and laughed when she saw how Jon struggled to avoid getting wet.

“Take off your shirt” Dany said biting her lower lip. Jon grinned at her. “You want that, don’t you?” he teased.

“I do, just take it off” she said, and walked towards him in the water. At this point, they were immersed up to their hips into the water, and Dany pulled his shirt out of his trousers, and he lifted his arms up, she took it off of him, and threw it towards the land. Without waiting, Jon held her waist and pulled her for a kiss on her lips. Dany grinned through their kiss, and caressed his hair with her damp hands. Dany felt his hand pulling on her shift up, and without breaking their kiss, she helped him take it off of her body, and separated enough to pull it away from her shoulders. He held her shift up for it not to get wet, and walked closer to the land and put it by the rest of their layers.

Dany put her arms on her breasts, covering herself, and turned around looking if there was anyone who’d see them. The land was empty. Jon finally came back towards her, and slowly took her arms away from her torso. She remembered her wedding night with Drogo, the fear she’d felt. But, this was a different time, different place, and a different man. She put her palm flat on his chest, and kissed his neck. Jon’s fingers traced her bare back up and down, feeling her skin in the open daylight where he could finally see her. All of her.

Dany’s hands moved down his chest, to his navel, and started unlacing his breeches. She parted her lips, and licked his lower lip, and bit it with her teeth then let it go. Jon was aroused instantly, and pulled her closer from the small of her back. She finally opened his breeches and urged him to take it off. He barely resisted, and hastily removed his trousers dipping his arms into the water, and threw it towards the direction of their other layers.

“I like this” Dany whispered, as her hands stroked his cock up and down. Jon groaned, and relaxed his body feeling her hands, and panted like a young boy.

“And I like this” he said lustily, turned her body around, and pressed his chest onto her back, his hands squeezed her breasts and he bit her neck making her cry in desire. Dany loved him when he lost control in moments like these, and maybe they could try the thing he wanted to do with her. The one from the back.

Dany panted loudly when his hands moved down her body and rested between her legs finding her sweet wetness. “You want me already” Jon whispered into her ear feeling her need.

Dany twisted her arms and held his face pulling him closer. His fingers rubbed her clit, and she pushed her legs further giving him room to explore, her hips started bucking and she wanted him again. The water’s surface was at the level of his hand touching her cunt, and she wanted more of him. But, Jon had another idea. He pulled his hand, and curled his arm underneath her legs, his other arm was holding her torso, and he lifted her. Dany gasped laughing, and held onto his shoulder. She was completely out of the water, and she knew he could throw her into it any minute now.

“Put me down” she said, and Jon grinned at her. “You wanted to be in the water” he said.

“You are a mean man.” Dany said, held his face, and kissed his cheek “put me down and touch me” she whispered.

“Would you promise to behave nicely if I put you down?” Jon said, “I promise nothing, you wild Northerner” Dany was loving this.

“Oh, is that what you’re calling me now?” Jon said, “I thought you liked it wild, and rough” he bit her ear, and Dany giggled, “please” she almost begged.

“Very well, I’d do what my queen is asking of me” he said, and once they were deeper into the water, he let her go into the water, and Dany laughed, gasped as she resurfaced to the surface, her hair stuck al around her face, and she sucked in air into her lungs. Jon laughed, and desired her all at once. “How dare you” Dany said, and pulled him towards her into the water from his neck, and he put his hands around her waist, and followed her as she pulled him closer, and kissed his lips. She broke their kiss enough to push his head into the water. When he resurfaced, they both laughed, and Dany loved him soaked with water, all over. This was different than taking a bath together, as it was more freeing, happier, and there was more room.

She took his hand, and they swam together towards the place where the waterfall met the lake, and Jon held her from her waist, turned her towards him, and she put her legs up on his hips below the water, and they kissed, sensually, slowly, savoring every touch, every nibble. Her skin was wet across his lips on her white cheeks, the silver hair darkened from the water, and he felt her breasts pressed against his chest. He couldn’t stop kissing the sides of her mouth, her head turned sideways, arched her neck back and let him devour her. The water was warm, and the sun heated their uncovered bodies despite the chilling air.

“We should live here forever” Dany said through his kisses, and Jon smiled. “Right here?” he asked.

“Hmm, we could build a house over there…” Dany started, “…with a red door” Jon finished her sentence, and her eyes warmed hearing him. Her hands caressed his cheeks, and she kissed him fiercely. His fingers dig into the small of her back, and he started getting hard again.

“What else would we need?” Dany asked, and he licked her lips making her giggle.

“A place for Ghost, Drogon and Rhaegal” he said. “Ghost?” Dany asked. “My direwolf. You’ll meet him when we get to Winterfell” he replied back.

“Ah, it’s your house sigil” Dany said, and Jon nodded. “When did you acquire him?” she asked.

“Years ago. I found him by the meadow. His mother was dead, and he was an orphan. He had brothers, one for each Stark sibling, my siblings” Jon said.

“Can I meet all of them?” Dany asked.

“They’re.....Most of them are gone. Only Ghost is alive as far as I know” Jon said.

“Oh. I’m sorry” Dany said. Jon smiled faintly at her.

“who’d rule if we live here?” Dany asked. “We need to think of our people”

“After the war. When we save the country, we could come back here, or go to anywhere else you’d like, and live there” Jon said.

They both knew this could never happen. The Night King was real, and he was coming for them, for all the living. They might die in this upcoming battle, but today, they were going to live to the fullest, and love each other without shame.

“We can raise our children in here, by the water, and mountains, or somewhere warmer, like Essos” Jon said, and Dany’s eyes teared.

“I can’t have…” she said low, and Jon put his fingers on her lips, “sshh, you will, we will” he whispered and hugged her tightly. “I will give you the one thing you want, I believe in it” he said, and kissed her neck. Dany cried silently, and her voice hitched. How desperately she wanted an heir, a child, and specifically his child. She, too, wanted to give him a gallant son he’d desire, or a fierce warrior daughter.

“What if I never have children?” Dany asked him now, looking at his face. “Would you still marry me when the war ends?”

Jon smiled, and caressed her face. “I’d marry you despite anything, everything”

“Don’t leave me. Whatever happens, just don’t do anything stupid” Dany said caressing the sides of his face. Their eyes mirrored the other, almost looking into each other’s souls. Dany trusted him, believed in him, and loved him.

They held each other for moments, until Drogon screeched above them, and both looked above a circulating dragon, casting his shadow above them. Dany smiled, and broke away from Jon’s arms. Freely, she let herself relax in the waters, and swam further towards the rocks. Jon grinned, and followed her.

The water embodied them whole, and they danced around, entwined, turned, and held each other letting the waterfall run through their head, faces, and down meeting its destination. Jon lifted Dany up from her waist, and she held his head feeling the spurting water falling, grazing her face. Dany giggled and laughed, holding onto his head, and Jon kissed her stomach, as he held her in place. This was freeing. For split second, they both forgot the ship, their advisors, the upcoming battle, and the Night King.

Jon finally put her down, and she pulled him from his hair and they kissed. His hands squeezed her buttocks, and she moaned feeling him all around her being. The water had made them slippery, but his arms were equally strong. “I want you” she whispered through their kiss, and Jon probed his tongue through her lips, and hastily, Dany licked it, explored the familiarity of each other once again.

“Marry me” Jon whispered kissing her neck. “I will.” Dany responded, and she wasn’t sure why he was repeating it again. She had promised him earlier.

“Marry me now” he said looking into her eyes, breaking their kiss enough. Dany was surprised, and couldn’t understand it.

“Now? Where?” she was confused.

“By the trees. The Old Gods would hear us, and Drogon is here for you” Jon said. “You said Dothraki do it under the stars. We have this entire sky and land all for us alone. Marry me now” Jon said, and Dany smiled, as she was not able to understand him. This was surreal, total madness, yet it was everything they needed.

“No one needs to know right now. But, I want to give you my promise by the tree gods, and we can do it properly later.” Jon was excited, cheerful, and held her hand.

Dany held back her tears once again, her smile wouldn’t fade from her face, and she wanted it. Passionately, she kissed him on the lips holding his face with both of her hands, and Jon knew her answer.

Quickly, he held her hand, and they swam back to the shore, towards their clothes. Dany’s heart was beating so fast, knowing this was wrong, knowing they could wait. But, both of them knew they could die in the battle ahead, and they absolutely needed each other only. No one else was needed, for now. A secret ceremony.

Jon helped Dany climb out of the water, and he pulled her into his arms for another kiss. Dany giggled, and chilled slightly from the weather. Feeling her trembling, Jon let her wear her shift again. Her hair was dripping wet, no braids, no pins, and she didn’t mind. Jon, too, wore back his trousers, shirt, and boots. They did not speak, and held their clothes. Both of them didn’t know how to do this, as there was no master. Only them in the nature with Drogon.

Taking by her hand, Jon lead her to a tree by the water. Dany was blushing, not knowing wat to do or how to start. She didn’t believe in the Tree gods, Old gods, or the New gods. She was a dragon, and she’d respond to no one. But, Jon believed in the Old gods, and she let him follow his traditions.

Jon put his cloak above his shirt, but told Dany not to wear anything above her shift. The sun was warming them now, as their bodies warmed up acclimated to the temperature.

Dany and Jon grinned at each other, stood across one another under the tree. Drogon was flying above them, and sensing her mother’s need, he came closer to them, and sat on the rocky hill in the front. Dany smiled at him, and the dragon sat down in silence.

Before they started, Jon ripped a long white strip from the hem of his shirt, and held it in his hand. Years ago, at Winterfell, Jon had attended a wedding ceremony alongside his Lord father and siblings in the Godswood by the Weirdwood Tree. The groom had wrapped a cloth around the bride’s hands, and as a young boy, he hadn’t forgotten it. Now, it was his turn to do the same to his bride despite the circumstances. Dany didn’t know what was he doing, and she didn’t question.

They were not wearing their official house garments, and nothing about this ceremony was extravagant or royal. Jon was a man standing in his simple clothes asking the hand of the woman, Dany who was also only wearing her white long shift, without being fancy.

Jon took a step closer to her, and Dany rested both of her hands inside his. They looked into each other’s eyes, and faintly smiled. His eyes were darker grey, with long eyelashes, and they both trembled in excitement, happiness, and anticipation.

“I, Jon Snow, of house Stark” Jon wanted to believe the Old gods were watching them, his father, Eddard Stark was somewhere watching him.  He looked at Dany and eyes her to introduce herself, and she understood him, “I, Daenerys Stromborn of House Targaryen” she giggled, and Jon smiled at her. They were silly. “I am here to ask of your hand in front of the Old gods” Jon was not sure if these were the correct words, but he followed his instincts. “Would you accept my hand, Daenerys Stormborn?” he asked. Dany giggled again, and nodded, “Yes, I accept your hand, Jon Snow. I vow to be your wife from today until my last day” she said in a more serious manner, and Jon tightened his grip around her hands. “I promise to keep you safe, healthy, and warm until my last breath” his expression was gone quieter. After a few moments of holding each other’s hands. Jon kneeled down and took her cloak resting on the rock, and wrapped it around her arms. Dany was surprised, but again, she didn’t know their customs.

He kissed her forehead, and held her hands again. Once that was done, he rested his hand above hers, and wrapped the white strip around their joined palms. Dany smiled watching him in task. Her heart couldn’t stop pounding. And, she wanted to remember this day forever, even at their darkest hour. She memorized his face, his warmth, and everything that surrounded this ceremony. When Jon finished wrapping their joined hands. He held her face with the other, and they kissed, slowly, feeling the presence of the gods, and Drogon screeched loudly making them grin and giggle through their kiss.

“Wife” he whispered, “husband” she replied back, their foreheads touched, and their eyes stared at one another, lovingly. 

Jon lifted their connected hand with the cloth, and he ripped the part between them, leaving part of it wrapped around her hand, and the other on his. They would keep this forever, as part of their secret wedding ceremony, connection, love, and devotion. 

He held her from the small of her back, and curled his arms underneath her legs, and lifted her up in her arms. Dany wrapped her hands around his neck, and He walked through the meadow, holding her tightly.

He found a green area, and slowly rested her on her back onto the grass. Dany was shaking, her hands were closed around his neck, and she pulled him for a long kiss. He anchored his hands around her on each side, and kissed her back. Dany’s stomach chirped, and all of her excitement shoot directly into her cunt, feeling warm again, wet again. Her legs started moving around him, and Jon lifted her thighs up, and rested them on his hip.

Her hands moved down his trousers, and she started unlacing them, feeling his heaviness above her, and hardness under her fingers. Jon opened her cloak, and let it fall onto the grass around her. He, too, removed his cloak, and put it aside. His shirt followed it. Their movements were fast, needy, and Dany’s hips kept bucking up towards Jon’s crotch, and he ground himself onto her in one long stroke. Dany moaned holding onto his arms, and felt his hardness pressing against her wetness through their layers.

Now, she took his hand and gently, urgently, slid it insider her shift, on her chest, letting him feel her breast. Jon was heaving heavily, and they both looked at each other. Her nipple was erect on top of her soft breast. Dany didn’t remove her hand from the top of his until he started rubbing her there, and she let herself buried into the ecstasy.

This was their first time as husband and wife, though not official, but for them, they were married in their cherished, private, secret ceremony. Dany’s palms moved across his chest, she propped up and kissed his crescent shaped scar, then licked his nipple, and Jon groaned in need. All his desire went straight to his growing cock under his breeches, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed her down onto her back, lifted her wrists on her sides, and looked directly into her lilac eyes. Dany smiled, and nodded at him, he grinned, licked her nose, and ground himself between her legs, and both moaned, panted, breathed together. When Jon had enough, he lifted her shift up to her waist, and Dany lowered her shoulders down. He sat on his knees and opened his breeches, pushed them down and let his hard cock spring out.

Once again, he hovered over her, and she laced their fingers together, reached up and licked his lower lip. Jon grinned lustily, and rubbed the length of his cock onto her clit, teased her enough. Dany thrashed about under him, her hips bucked up needing it inside of her, and her back arched, moaned, and begged him for it. “Have me now” she panted, and Jon grinned, continued rubbing his cock on her clit, “Jon, please” she panted again, “tell it nicer” he whispered back, and closed his mouth around her nipple, rubbed the other with his hands, and drove her to the edge of madness. Dany felt more wetness pooling around her when he licked her over and over again, until she almost cried in help. She pulled his head from her breasts and made him look her in the eye, “fuck me now, you hear me” she said violently, urgently, and Jon grinned, kissed her lips abruptly, and spread her legs wider for him, and positioned himself in between them. He held his cock, and rubbed it a few more times on her wetness, and then slid it inside of her. Dany arched her back, and hissed feeling him filling her, and it didn’t hurt, there was almost no pain but the discomfort that she desperately needed.

Without wait, Dany started moving her hips back and forth, Jon was surprised, and he held her from her shoulders, didn’t thrust into her, and let her take her pleasure from him. His thumb went onto her clit and rubbed her there, her hands pulled him down for a kiss, and clumsily, they bumped into each other, both giggled, but Dany didn’t stop fucking him, her hips, pelvis moved frantically, and Jon held back in great difficulty. He hadn’t seen her in this much need, as he hadn’t even thrusted into her with his hips, letting her do what she needed. She arched her back, and pulled him again to her neck, forcing him to kiss her, touch her, “oh oh” she moaned, Jon knew she was close, feeling her tighten around him, her walls spasmed, clenched, and without waiting, he pushed into her, small fast strokes with accordance of her hips’ wriggling. Dany cried out, and her head turned sideways, her neck was flushed red, and Jon kissed her, held her tight, his hips moved overtime, fast, thrusts, and his thumb couldn’t stop rubbing her clit until she bit his shoulder from her release, and trembled with pleasure, Jon groaned feeling her tighten, they both panted heavily, fireworks, butterflies, and all that numbness surrounded her body under his arms, and after a few more thrusts, before she came down to Earth, Jon spilled inside of her, and both held each other in their shaking bodies, “Ahh” Dany moaned again and finally opened her eyes. Jon buried his face in her neck, and moved up, caressed her forehead, and kissed her ever so gently.

“I love you husband” she panted looking at him. He was still inside of her.

“I love you wife” he replied back, and slowly thrusted into her again. His hardness hadn’t come down, and Dany gasped in surprise.

“Do you want it again?” he whispered caressing the tops of her hair, and Dany nodded desperately, her hands squeezed his buttocks pushing him into her, and without waiting, he thrusted into her to give her another release. Dany moaned loudly, she was so sensitive yet wouldn’t stop wanting him.

Jon thrusted into her a few more times until his erection died down, his thumb worked overtime again, and quickly he pulled himself out of her, climbed underneath her, and started licking her overly excited clit, tasting his release mixed with her own, and Dany moaned again, held her breasts, and bucked her hips up for him. He didn’t stop slurping, probing his tongue in her hole, and pressing her there until her body crashed down with another orgasm, feeling herself elevated from the space and time, black all around her, pleasure running across her limbs, all over her head, numbingly delicious, shamelessly sinful, yet amazingly addicting. Jon didn’t stop licking her until she relaxed, and her moans, thrashes died down.

When he climbed on top of her again, he rested on her side and watched her. Her head was turned on her side, her knees relaxed down, legs extended, and one of her hands was one her breast, and the other on her stomach.

Jon covered her with his cloak, kissed the side of her cheek, and rested next to her on his side, facing her happily. Dany closed her eyes, and relaxed into the eternal bliss of oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> I will try to update again before this week ends, and the next chapters will be longer, hopefully!!


	14. This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize from everyone for updating too late. I was just super busy. I hope you like this chapter. I have some plans for this fic, and hopefully I'll reveal them soon :)

Dany lifted her arm up, and turned her hand looking at the white strip wrapped around it. Jon was sleeping soundly next to her on the grass. The sun was radiating through the leaves onto them, and she loved the sense of loneliness. Jon’s head was buried into her neck and her other hand was strolling in his curls. She loved the silkiness, as if playing pure water, damp and soft.

She reflected back at what they’d done mere an hour ago, and the feeling of happiness slowly started to be replaced by guilt and sadness. When she noticed Drogon resting on the hill in front of her, Dany remembered her son Viserion who was brutally murdered by the Night King. Suddenly, she got seated, Jon murmured and continued his slumber, and Dany lifted her shift up, her brows contorted, and she felt guilty of being happy like this where her son’s blood was spilled over that icy land, and his body lying in the depths of the water. She could no mourn or put flowers at his grave.

Now, she slowly stood up, and walked towards the water pond. Jon was still sleeping when she turned her head to look at him. The sun was warm enough for her small body, and she stripped off of her shift, dipped her body inside and swam away. The coolness of the water around her somewhat satiated her sadness, she floated on her back, looked at the blue sky, and felt connected to the world, to her dead sons, Viserion and Rhaego, where she couldn’t save both of them, knowingly lead them to death and misery for her own personal desires. To save Drogo, and to save Jon.

She closed her eyes now, and hummed that one song she hadn’t forgotten since her childhood. Maybe she was the fault of all the misery upon her children, her first husband, and many other people who died in the Free Cities for her, in the name of freedom. Would she be able to lead the North to victory and save them? Would she be able to save Jon’s people? What if she fails again? She opened her eyes now, the doubts had clouded her logic and senses. Her feet touched the base now, her arms extended, only her head was probed outside.

_I have to be strong. I have to survive. For Jon. For us. For our future._

She quickly wiped the tear hanging in her eye to fall down, and swam further until she reached the rocks by the mountain. Time had passed by enough that when she turned around, she saw Jon standing by the edge and looking at her. She _smiled_ at him. Somehow, _everything was a lie in this world, and only him, he was the truth._

Dany swam towards him now, in determination, wanting to forget everything, and when she arrived to the shore, Jon helped her to climb outside.

“Come here” he said, and held her from her waist. Dany wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. It was warm, and needy, her small hands gripped on his muscular arms. Jon felt something was troubling her, and he caressed her face, kissed the sides of her cheeks, and helped her wear her clothes.

“What is that troubling you, Dany?” he asked.

Dany’s eyes were sad. “while my son’s cold body is resting there, I cannot be happy here”

Jon swallowed hard looking directly into her eyes. “We will avenge him, you know that”

“What if he kills more of my children?” Dany said. “What if I fail them again?”

“You won’t. You have protected them and you are not alone now, I will protect them with you. They are close to me as they are to you” he said.

Dany smiled faintly.

“We will avenge the Night King” Jon was determined. “We will do it together just as we promised”

“We will” Dany said and held his hand. Her heart was still scared but she tried to be strong for herself, for him, and for everyone.

They walked together on the meadow holding hands. The place was quiet, peaceful. The sounds of the leaves swaying with the wind in the distance was the only voice filling around them. The silence was eerie. They knew this was the quietness before a storm, as the storm was knocking on the Wall in a place not so far from here. Jon knew Dany was trying to be brave, and he didn’t ask her, question her. In his heart, he knew she was a warrior despite all her doubts. She was the most beautiful woman, in every sense of the word, that he had ever had the luck to encounter.

Drogon was laying on his stomach, his arms tucked under his chin. He just had a meal, as they approached her. A poor animal was butchered violently. Dany smiled, and caressed her son. She turned around and looked at Jon.

“Shall we go back now?” she asked.

“We have to go back” he said. As much as he didn’t want to leave this place.

Dany started climbing on the beast and Jon followed her. Oddly enough, this was not as difficult as the first time or scary. Something about Drogon was close to Jon’s heart. The calling of the blood as one might say. He thought, the dragon accepted him because he loves his mother. There was no other explanation for it, according to Jon.

The weather was windy, closer to sunset. Jon held onto Dany’s waist again, he rested his chin in the nape of her neck, and she loved the feeling of having him behind her, engulfing, and protecting her. Drogon flapped his arms again, and pushed up high to fly away. Looking down, they both knew that they were going back to the reality of their life, the ship, the North, and the White Walkers. They wished the time would stop and they needed not to be back yet. However, they were also aware of their responsibilities waiting for them, and there was not only the Night King, but another monster, Cersei Lannister.

The wind blew through their unbraided and untied hairs. Their looks were disheveled, scattered, and anyone who’d look at them could tell that they had been naughty, not caring, and just out of order. But, each part of the white strip of their wedding was still wrapped around their hands respectively. They didn’t want to get rid of it, keep it like a memory, a token of love exchanged between them, their vow to one another, whatever happens they will always come back to one another.

Now, Drogon flew above the island, and was on the waters. Jon and Dany saw the ship from far away, and Jon’s hands tightened around her waist, he kissed the side of her neck, and whispered “I love you” into her ear. It was quick, spontaneous, and Dany turned her head back towards him, “I love you” she replied, and his lips brushed on her cheeks. They savored their final moments of freedom, the total sense of loneliness from the rest of the world. They only had been away for one day, yet somehow it felt like years. Happy years to be exact.

When the dragon flew by, Tyrion was standing on the deck, and was looking right above. Dany noticed him, her usual mask of indifference took over her face again. Her hair was unbraided and flying by with the wind. She didn’t care, as she had nothing to give him, no explanation needed. Tyrion already knew.

They climbed off of the dragon when Drogon extended his arm at the same level of the ship’s deck, and both Jon and Dany descended down. Missandei walked towards them hurriedly, Ser Davos followed her in regular steps, arms connected behind him with a smirk on his face, and there were some Unsullied soldiers patrolling the deck.

When Dany stood up, she straightened her cloak, pushed her hair back, and looked at them. Jon felt disoriented suddenly, his curls tossed all over his head, longer than ever before, and he, too, pulled them back away from his eyes. Missandei had a smile on her face. Tyrion was looking at Dany waiting for an explanation. Davos smirked. Jorah looked between her and Jon.

“Is everything settled?” Dany asked referring to the ammunition, and supplies they got from the market at the island.

“Forgive me your grace, isn’t there an explanation you owe me?” Tyrion asked.

“There is no explanation. We explored the island.” Dany said, and walked passed by him. Jon and everyone else was quiet.

“Exploration? Someone could have killed you out there, wasn’t the ship the entire point of it? So you won’t die, and we won’t lose everything we fought for?” Tyrion’s voice was high, angry. There was sudden quietness overall.

“I do not owe you anymore explanation of my actions” Dany responded back.

“I am your advisor, and it is my responsibility to advise you, and if you ask me beforehand, I could advise you” Tyrion said.

“I didn’t think I needed it” Dany said.

“Forgive me your grace to interrupt, but I agree with Lord Tyrion, anyone could have seen your silver hair, and an arrow would’ve been enough” Jorah said with his deep voice.

“I was accompanied by the King himself. They would’ve not harmed me” Dany said. Jon stayed quiet in between all of it.

“How would the King save you from an arrow? Is he a maester? A shield?” Tyrion asked.

“My lord, that’s enough!” Jon said with his rough Northern accent.

Dany looked between Tyrion and Jon.

“I need to rest now. Forgive me” she said and walked in between them without looking back to Tyrion and descended below the deck towards her room, and Missandei walked behind her.

Jon stood there brooding. He was not happy the treatment that Dany was getting from Tyiron. If he had power, he could shout at Tyrion to stop his assaults on them. However much he was aware of Tyrion’s reasoning, it still bothered him the way the short man spoke to his beloved.

“I will rest as well” Jon said calmly, and looked at Davos. The man understood and followed Jon below the decks as well.

Tyrion sighed and turned to Jorah angrily.

“Tell me how?” Tyrion asked Jorah.

“There is nothing that could come in between them, my lord, we need to accept that” Jorah said.

“Their love will be the end of us” Tyrion said, and both men looked at each other gravely.

When Dany entered her room with Missandei, she immediately started taking off her layers. Missandei helped her in removing them. The girl noticed the white strip around her hand, “Your grace, were you hurt?”

Dany looked at her in surprise, and realized her hand. She moved anxiously, and shook her head. Missandei did not understand her reasoning.

“We did something….” Dany started.

Missandei looked at her wondering, and finally removed Dany’s last layer. She wetted some cloth and started gently rubbing them all over Dany’s legs, as she sat on the edge of the bed. The girl looked up with a smile, and waited for Dany to continue.

“The king and I, we shared some vows with one another” Dany giggled.

Missandei stopped and looked up at her, stunned. “Did you get married?”

“We promised to stay together. It was silly really, but beautiful.” Dany said, and caressed the white strip. Her face went down, no more smiles covering it.

“What is it? Are you not happy, my Queen?”

“I am happy. But….This situation, my son…” Dany sighed. The words clumped in her throat.

“Then be happy. Be happy for today. The king is a good man, and he loves you dearly.” Missandei propped on her knees and held Dany’s hand. “Let yourself feel love, you deserve it, you deserve every beauty, my Queen.”

“You are a good person” Dany said.

“This will pass too. Remember how you defied Yunkai masters, the slave holders, Sons of the Harpy. You can do this too, I believe in you” Missandei said sincerely. Dany smiled warmly at the young girl.

“What if….what if he dies?” Dany’s voice was very low almost not audible.

“He will not leave you, and you will not leave him either. Those possibilities are far away from both of you.”

Dany smiled again wanting to desperately believe the girl. She had promised to Jon to destroy the Night King, _together,_ yet why having faith was hard? Was it because she was in love with him? Or was it because she did not know the future? Everything was scattered.

“Thank you Missandei” Dany said. There was nothing to say. Only time was going to show what was waiting for them.

“Prepare me a nice bath then. I might visit the king tonight” Dany smirked at the girl who quickly walked to prepare a long bath.

Dany took a long bath, relaxed into the warmth of the water surrounding her and looked at the strip of clothing by her side. Was this enough to keep them close to one another? She closed her eyes, and didn’t want to think about the Night king or anyone who might destroy their relationship.

After finishing her bath, she wore her robe, put some log in the brazier, and laid on her bed. It was past dinner time, but Missandei didn’t disturb her. She wasn’t feeling ready to be seen in between her advisors, and answer their dreading questions especially after their morning encounter. She wondered about Jon’s whereabouts. They hadn’t spoken since they came back to the ship, and Dany needed to be with him more than ever.

She wore her cloak, covered her hair under a veil, and walked down the hallway towards Jon’s chamber. There were Unsullied patrolling the corridors, and she didn’t stop for them nor for her advisors. This was a confusing time for her, and she wanted so badly to be with him. When she reached his door, gently knocked on it. Jon opened the door slowly. He was wearing his shift, trousers, and nothing else. He widened the door for her, and she slid inside.

As soon as he closed the door, Dany held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Jon groaned, and gasped for breath. She was needy tonight, and they needed to speak about the morning. But, Dany didn’t let him to utter any words.

“Dany” Jon finally broke their kiss, and stopped her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. I didn’t want to sleep alone” Dany said. “I want us to always be together”

“Daenerys, don’t ever doubt that. We’ll always be together” Jon said.

Dany kissed him again on the lips. He fumbled with her cloak, and took it off of her. The furry material fell to the floor. His arms, and hands curled around her waist feeling her narrow waist. By now, Jon had become familiar with all of her shape. This was something he hadn’t been accustomed to with Ygritte or anyone else after her. Dany was his woman now, in secret, yet their relationship and feelings to one another was every bit real as a man and a woman married in daylight in front of witnesses.

As they kissed one another, Jon’s tongue didn’t stop grazing her lips, his teeth almost drew blood from her flesh. Her hands moved down his body, and lifted his shift up, off of his shoulders, opened his breeches, and Jon groaned feeling her, his lips were glued onto hers, and he lifted her shift up until she stood naked as her name day. Jon loved how she hadn’t wore anything underneath it. Again, this wasn’t new for him.

Dany walked forwards, Jon paced backwards until he laid on his back onto the furs of the bed. Her hands moved on his chest, feeling its shape, her fingertips touched his scars, not too long, and finally completely opened the laces covering his hard cock. At first, she touched his bulge up and down, they looked at one another, and he groaned from pleasure. Then, she opened it, curled her hands around his waist and pulled his trousers completely off of him. They were both naked, and she was already wet from desire. Her hands started stroking his aching cock. Jon closed his eyes, and moaned softly. She was applying the perfect pressure, knowing the parts and bits he liked the most. His hands moved up her chest, and squeezed her breast, his thumb flicked her nipple. He propped himself up, and closed his mouth around it. She tasted exactly as he remembered her, like the smell of blue flowers in the wall of ice. He’d walk beyond the wall as a ranger, and those blue flowers always caught his attention. Daenerys was that flower that grew from the hardness of the ice, in the most difficult conditions and became the most beautiful flower that ever existed. The thought of it swelled his heart with love and appreciation. He held around in his arms and turned her around laying her gently on the bed.

“I love you” he said looking at her. “Don’t ever doubt it. Whatever happens I will always love you, and no one will separate us. I will destroy anything that comes between us” he kissed her lips again. Dany let go of the tear that built in her eyes. He caressed her cheek, kissed her tear, and lips once again.

“I love you too” she touched his bearded jaw. “I’m scared for us”

“Don’t be. Be strong. We need to be strong.” Jon said. “For our people, for our children” his hand caressed her womb. Dany smiled at him.

“Children” she murmured. _I can’t have children._

Dany’s fingers rested on his chest, and gently touched his crescent shaped scar. He was resting on his elbow, and his other hand was around her body, looking at her.

“They killed me. My own people” Jon finally said it. “I came back to life, but I wasn’t real, never felt real, part of me had died. But you…You reminded me of that part. You made me human again, you made me breathe again” he kissed her lips. “Your touch” his fingers moved down her stomach line, “your heart” his hand moved below her breasts, “your bravery” his hand moved to her neck, “and all of you” he leaned and kissed her neck. Dany tingled, shivered and didn’t know what to do. Her legs parted, and she wanted him. She had heard about the mutiny from Ser Davos. But, the fact of giving life to him made her happy. The things she’d done to him, only he and her knew.

“I can’t believe you endured death” Dany said. Jon looked at her once again. “How can they do this to you?”

“I protected the Free Folk from the Night king, and they couldn’t accept it. It’s not their fault. That’s all they knew” Jon said.

“You’re so brave” Dany said lovingly, reached up and kissed him on the lips again, her hands wrapped around his neck. Jon tightened his eyes, shut closed, and hovered on top of her.

“I want to be with you forever, until the end of time” Dany said as he kissed and licked her neck.

Jon looked up to her, “We will live together and die together”

Dany nodded, her tears fell from her face once again, her arms moved across his shoulders, and he kissed her passionately. They kissed, turned around, moaned, touched, and became with one another until dawn that night, as they carelessly expressed their love for one another despite their advisors, and the entire crew in that ship.

The time was near, and this fairytale was going to be over soon.

But, they saved this moment, cherished it. _This moment_ was important. It was all they had left with until reaching dry land.


	15. Last Night

When she opened the eyes that morning, Jon was fastening the clasps holding his gambeson on either side. He wasn’t aware of her yet, she watched him in silence. This was beautiful, and peaceful. Her bare legs stretched underneath the coverlet, her arms extended feeling the softness of the fabric. Dany loved sleeping nude most of the nights, and especially with Jon. Now, he sat at the edge of the armchair, and starting pulling onto his boots.

“Good morning” Dany yawned with a smile.

“Good morning my queen” Jon smiled at her back. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I like watching you in silence” Dany said, and once Jon was fully clothed, he walked towards her, leaned onto the bed and kissed her lips.

“You like watching me? What do you like the most?” Jon smirked at her.

“All of it” Dany said, pulled him from his neck and kissed him passionately with need.

They kissed for a while. Their lips touched one another, Jon’s beard tickled around her mouth as always, and she loved it more. They were going to arrive soon, either tonight or tomorrow morning at dawn according to the captain, and neither of them wanted to separate. It was an act of begging and pleading to be together.

“We need to go to the council room” Jon broke their kiss enough to tell her that. But, Dany didn’t want to talk about their strategy once they reach White Harbor and New Castle. She wanted to stay in this time and place.

“We don’t have another option” Jon said, and Dany let go of him. She got out of the bed, and wore her long shift. Jon held her from behind, she put her hands onto his, and he kissed the nape of her neck.

“What will happen when we arrive? Will we be able to see each other?” Dany asked, and Jon rested his chin onto her shoulder. He didn’t know it. There might be no time for them to see one another, and most possibly was not going to happen. They’d be surrounded with the Northerners.

“I’d never stop seeing or loving you” Jon kissed her cheek.

“Today is our last day then?” Dany said sadly.

“No, it is not, but we need to be careful” Jon said. “I don’t think I can live without being with you for even one day, but this phase will only be for short amount of time, and once the battle ends, we can publicly announce our intentions”

Dany nodded, and he kissed her again. It was the silence agreement that they had convinced themselves for a long time.

When he left her room, Dany wore her usual clothes, completed her appearance, and set out to the council room in her usual stature of indifference. Her relationship with Tyrion was becoming more difficult with time. But, they were learning their differences. Dany understood Tyrion yet she couldn’t help herself or stop loving Jon. Stopping it meant death for her. This was not new however, she had realized this for a while now, and everything was fearful all the same.

During the council meeting, they made their final plans of how to approach the Northerners and the position of Winterfell amidst the upcoming war. Jon, however, was excited in between all this chaos to see his sister, Arya, and brother, Bran, once again. The thought of it made him happy, to muss her hair again, train her properly in the yard, and share their stories, time, and company.

They were going to arrive at the dawn. Dany was nervous. She was pacing her room, rotating the ring on her index finger left and right. Missandei was there as well. The girl had never seen her queen this anxious despite showing utmost bravery and self-control in front of everyone.

“Are we missing anything? Is everything ready?” Dany asked in referring to her belongings. Missandei spent time putting them into boxes, wrapping them, and making them neat for White Castle.

“Yes, your grace, is there anything else you ask of me?” Missandei asked. She, too, wanted to be with Grey Warm one more night before he goes off fighting the White Walkers.

“That is all” Dany said, and before the girl left, “thank you” she said.

Missandei smiled warmly, bowed shallowly, and left her alone.

Dany wore her cloak, and walked in the hallways of the ship in the dark of the night to find Jon. This was their final night, almost free, together so she wanted to take advantage of it and be with him.

When she knocked on his room, there was no sound or voice coming from inside. She then walked to the council room, he wasn’t there either. She got confused and luckily, Ser Davos was in the dining room finishing the last of his wine before bed.

“Ser Davos” Dany almost gasped, happy to see him.

Davos turned towards her, and stood up in respect. “Your grace”

They looked at one another momentarily, until Davos knew what she wanted. “the king is at the base, by the dragonglass. He needed sometime alone.”

Dany smiled, nodded. Davos knew about their relationship and supported it. This made her happy. And, before she left, “the location is at the end of the hallway, down the stairs after that narrow door” Davos said. Dany smiled and left him hurriedly.

She walked down the wooden hallway, until the door that Davos had told her. She pushed the door and slowly entered, there were stairs, and the room was full of boxes, equipment, and lit by candle torches hung from the ceilings.

From the darkness, she noticed Jon, he was there, knelt on the floor wrapped in his cloak. The shadows had covered the half of his face, only part of it lit under the dim light. His gloved hand was on the obsidian in the box. Something was troubling him. Dany stood there, and swallowed her throat. They had little time left together, and they were tortured by it.

“Jon” she finally said softly.

The man stood up, his cloak closed around his body, and looked at her.

“Dany” he said, and walked towards her in surprise. His lover shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t see his doubts, worries, and fears.

“Why are you here?” he asked, as he held her hands in his big ones.

“I wanted to be with you, Ser Davos told me you’re here” she said. Her lilac eyes were looking into his grey pupils. Somehow Jon wanted to remember her face, if only there would be something, a painting, that could be held close to his heart.

“What are you doing here?” Dany asked looking around.

“I wanted to check on the dragonglass, and some strategies as how to train the soldiers with it. It’ll take time….” Jon was interrupted when Dany put her bare fingers onto his lips, closing them, silencing them for now.

Jon’s voice grew quieter until he stopped uttering the words. Her eyes were on fire once again, a feeling Jon had gotten used to by now. Dany started unclasping her cloak, and Jon furrowed his brow, not understanding what she was doing. Finally, she put her cloak on the side and started unclasping his.

“Dany, what are you doing? We can’t possibly do it here” Jon said, but Dany didn’t listen to him.

“If you can wait until the end of the war, I can’t. I need you” She said, held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips without waiting. For a moment, he didn’t know where to put his hands, her lips were closed on his, her body pressed against his chest, and she smelled like honey and flowers. He couldn’t resist her.

As she kissed his cheeks, Jon held her hand, “someone could come in” he panted, “let them come in, let them see us then” Dany said and continued kissing him. Jon felt warmer, the desire had started forming in his cock, and all around his body. He held her from the waist and turned her around, pressed her on the wall next to the boxes and hastily started opening her gown. Dany helped him, and they kissed again, on the lips, on the neck, and all around each other. Their soft sounds filled the dark room, and he pulled her gown down, squeezed her breasts through her thin shift, and Dany moaned with her parted lips, he looked at her taking his desire from hers, and she started opening the laces from his trousers, feeling his hardness pressing against the fabric.

Jon lifted the hem of her shift up, and put his fingers between her legs on her wet and swollen lips. Dany pressed her back against the wall feeling the pressure and bit her lips, her hands continued opening his trousers until she started stroking his aching cock. Jon groaned, and once again closed his lips onto hers. Without waiting, Dany turned around, giving her back to him. Jon didn’t understand it at first, but he quickly realized what she wanted. He lifted her shift up to her back, and squeezed her smooth full buttocks, rubbed them making her moan, her arms were tugged under her chest pressed onto the wall, her face turned sideways, and she opened her legs further apart. He could feel her wetness with his fingers from behind, and she wanted more from him. She bent her body backwards asking it.

The door wasn’t locked, and anyone could come in, but that didn’t stop them. Jon brushed the tip of his cock onto her swollen lips from behind, and slowly entered her. The discomfort was sweet, and Dany felt full, the pain mixed with pleasure, she moaned, he moaned in unison, and her hand moved back to find his, her body was shaking feeling him inside, and he pressed his chest onto her back, his teeth bit her earlobe, and held her hips. Dany put her hand onto his, wanting to feel his presence, and his fingers entangled with hers. She turned her head around and they kissed on the lips, his tongue brushed against her lips burning her with more desire, and slowly he started thrusting into her. Dany felt him deeper now, better, maddening, and took his other hand and closed it on her breast. He squeezed her there and they kissed, then he kissed the back of her neck, her head moved down, and he continued thrusting into her. Each one harder, and faster than the previous letting only the sound of flesh slapping against the other, the smell of desire filled around them, and the stickiness of their kisses, and discharges covering their bodies. Jon was fully dressed, and Dany was in her shift yet that didn’t stop them from wanting the other.

Now, Jon held her waist, and started thrusting into her faster, Dany gasped and held onto the wooden wall, and the edge of the box around them. She felt smoother, better in this position, Jon couldn’t think anymore, all he felt was her walls clenching harder, feeling her closeness yet again. He knew where to touch her, her buttons were familiar by now, and his thumb went to the opening of her asshole. He wanted her there, a primitive desire that he couldn’t understand where it originated from. The boy who was scared of touching women was now wanting to take the dragon queen in the bum. If this was a different time, he’d laugh at himself, but not now, and his thumb started playing with its opening. Dany squinted, writhed, and he gripped her waist tighter, thrusted into her senselessly, as if taking all his revenge from life from her right now. Dany loved the wildness of him, and she pushed back onto him wanting more, and he leaned further, his fingers started rubbing her clit, and his other thumb rubbed her asshole, and continued pressing into her. Jon listened to her whimpers intently, felt her walls tighten around his cock, and ask for more, and Dany cried from desire. The euphoric sense of the touch on her clit coupled with the continual thrust of his cock inside her, pushing into her deepest area, and the maddening feeling of his finger around her asshole were enough to drive her to her orgasm, and she pushed back, turned her head and kissed him on the lips as she came. He didn’t stop however and Dany knew she was going to pass out and her fingers, hands moved everywhere, around him, and onto the walls, the heady sensations engulfed her sending jolts of emotions all around her body, making her legs weaken and she was soon going to fall. But Jon was there, and as she relaxed, he let go of her sensitive clit, asshole, and continued thrusting into her senselessly.

“I love you so much” he whispered into her ear many times. Dany turned her head around, but suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head closer to him making her body be pressed against his, and Dany gasped from the sudden wildness. He didn’t let go of her hair, and continued pulling it, his eyes were dark, his hips moved wildly, and she let him do as he liked. He kissed her neck, and bit it gently leaving red marks, “you’re mine” he said, and she felt his cock throb inside her, “I’m yours” she panted, he groaned, and moaned, and let go of her hair, buried his face into her neck, and came inside her with long loud groans. Dany twisted her arm around and held his head letting him relax and calm down.

His forehead rested on her shoulder, and he exhaled sharply. Dany smiled feeling him, and he got out of her, turned her around and they hugged tightly. He kissed her cheek then moved to her lips, and held her. Dany’s cheeks had gone red, and he brushed his thumb over her lips as he looked into her lilac eyes.

Dany kissed him on the lips again, and Jon helped her wear her gown, he clasped the buttons for her, and put her cloak around her. She loved the attention he was giving her, and he, too, wrapped himself around his cloak. They held each other’s hands, and walked outside of the basement.

They went to her room, and kissed again once inside. Dany pressed him against the wall, and her tongue grazed his lips once again. Jon broke their kiss with difficulty. “You need to sleep” he caressed her hair.

“No, I want to be with you again, sleep here, don’t go” Dany pleaded softly, and Jon grinned.

Once again, they took their clothes off of one another, and climbed under the covers completely nude. Dany giggled with happiness, and once he was next to her, she wrapped her arms around his body, her head rested on his chest, and Jon caressed her temple.

“Sleep now, love. Sleep my beautiful queen” Jon kissed her temple, and both closed their eyes.

Dany woke up around dawn. The ship was still quiet, no one seemed to be moving around, but the weather was awfully cold. The fire had gone out, and she looked at Jon whose eyes were closed. She touched his bearded cheek, and watched her pretty eyes and eyelashes.

“You need to rest” Jon said, and Dany gasped not knowing he was already awake. He opened his eyes, and Dany smiled at him.

“Weren’t you asleep?” she asked. “Don’t you feel ashamed to trick me?”

Jon laughed. “I couldn’t sleep, and rested my eyes. Don’t you feel ashamed to wake me up?” he teased her back.

Dany’s fingers played with the little curls on his chest, and he loved her when she did that. Dany leaned towards him, their lips were inches apart, “take me again” she whispered. “You have no sense of satiation, my queen?” Jon propped himself on his elbows, and smiled. “Not with you” Dany whispered back and bit his lower lip.

Jon turned her around, and pinned her on the bed on her back. They looked at one another, and he kissed her lips again wanting to savor every part of it, every drop of her knowing well this could be their last coupling.

Dany held the nape of his neck, and moved her body up, he held her and turned them around letting her straddle him. Dany grinned, her long locks hung from either side of her neck covering her breasts, and Jon pushed them back, cupped her breasts and rubbed his hand all over her body. Dany started grinding her hips back and forth over his cock, and anchored her hands on his chest. He took her hands and laced their fingers together. She smiled, leaned down and kissed him on the lips feeling herself wet once again. Jon was already hard, and he sat up, his legs crossed behind her, her feet flat on the bed around his torso, and he pushed her hair behind her ear. They grinned at one another again, and kissed on the lips.

“I love you Jon” Dany said, and he kissed her cheeks, neck, and finally his cock started pushing inside her, and she let him thrust into her, and let him sheathed inside. They both moaned again, their chests pressed against one another, and he held her buttocks, his fingers digging into the flesh, and she started moving slowly onto him, her walls grabbing his cock inside her, and they looked into each other’s eyes with each trust, her movement was slow, her hands around his neck, his hands holding her buttocks, and her legs completely wrapped around his torso.

Dany moved on his cock, and they moaned together with each thrust, her hips moved, gyrated, and bucked up, she squeezed her legs as much as she could, and Jon held her waist at time, then cupped her breasts, kissed her lips, until she started moving faster, her head moved up, neck arched back, and forced him almost to kiss her sensitive skin below her ears, and oh Jon did, Dany was going wild, and pressed onto his cock faster, harder with each stroke of his tongue on her flesh until her body crushed down in a wave of orgasm flushing all over limbs and body numbing her from every concern, thought or feeling. She cried out loud, and Jon held her from her back, they both stopped moving, and his lips touched the tops of her breasts, and both exhaled. Once she regained feeling, he gently let her lay down on her back, and he hovered over her, slowly entered her again, her legs moved up around his waist, held onto his shoulders, and he thrusted into her senseless, their lips closed onto one another and nothing could’ve separated them.

Jon thrusted into her and both indulged themselves. Dany moved her hips according to his thrusts and met them halfway, their moan muffled from their kiss refusing to separate their lips from one another, and Jon felt her crying. Dany sobbed not from pain but from the desire of not wanting to leave him, knowing well this was their last night, and the rush of emotions from their coupling let her tears fall down, and Jon held her tighter, not letting her cry as his lips were latched onto hers.

And, Jon finally let himself indulge, and came inside her. Dany stopped moving, and squeezed her legs letting him spill his seed. Jon groaned, and both continued kissing until his head rested on her chest. Her fingers caressed his inky locks, and the lovers rested on the bed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and their sweat drenched bodies were pressed against one another. Dany hummed the same song of their first night, and Jon knew it was of her past, and smiled feeling her heartbeat.

“My love” he murmured.

Dany didn’t respond, and both stayed like that for a while. In silence. There was no need to fill their last moments alone together with words.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The door.

They both looked at the direction, and Jon held himself on his elbows above her, and looked at her. It was time. They had arrived and this was a servant letting Dany know to get up.  

“Your grace, we are arriving” a voice came from outside. But they couldn’t hear it. The sounds and noises disappeared. They got seated on the bed and hugged one another again, kissed passionately like no other, and Jon pressed her into his chest kissing her temple once again.

“It’s time” he said, and Dany nodded.

This was the end of their freedom, and beginning of a long journey with struggled and battles. Both of them didn’t want to fight but the realm need to be saved from the monsters.

Once they were fully clothes, they kissed a few more times, and was very difficult to let go of one another.

“This will not be our last night. I promise. We’ll see each other again, somehow, someway” Jon whispered.

After kissing Dany one last time, they left her room. Jon walked before her and went to check on his men, and Ser Davos. Dany joined Missandei, and her advisors.

On the deck, she saw the land. The snow had covered everywhere, the weather was terribly cold, and her body shivered under the heavy cloak. She heard her children fly up above, and felt stronger. Jon was standing a little further away from her, and they smiled at one another.

Somehow at the moment, they realized this was not the end despite their fear, and they hoped for better time, for better future, a day that they would be together and love without shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :) I wrote it in the business of my schedule so please excuse all or any kind of mistakes I've made in the text!
> 
> I have some plans for the continuation of this fic despite its original premise of only writing for the time on their ship. I think there will be 5-6 more chapters and hopefully you'll like it! I know it is sad to finish the fic soon. But 5-6 chapters will tae at least 5 weeks, and I will make those chapters longer than usual. 
> 
> I am loving all the attention and love on this fic and every single comment makes me happy! I hope I didn't disappoint and I think it is only fair for this fic for me to finish organically in a good place. If along the way, I change my mind depending on the attention for the following chapters, I will add more! so, everything is tentative for now :)
> 
> Thank you for everything!


	16. The Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest apologies for not updating earlier! But, here is the new chapter!! I'm very excited and can't wait to read your comments about it! Let me know what you think!!

_“If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.”-_   **Emily Brontë**

 

There was fast tapping of footsteps on the stone floored hallway, and as it was the earliest hours of the morning, no one noticed the little girl. She walked fast with her small figure, and opened the many hidden doors that lead to her parents’ chamber. The sun was bright peeking through the windows of the hallway. And, when she arrived, she tapped on the door lightly, tiptoed and pulled the door handle allowing it to open.

Here they were, her parents, sleeping on their large bed, as she climbed on the sheets, and in between them. Her little brother was sleeping in his crib by her mother. The sun was bright in her eyes again, and when she turned around, her mother was on her side with her long hair draped over her shoulder, and her father was sleeping on his back. She loved them both. So, she started pattering her father’s shoulder to wake him up. He groaned, as he was still in a dream state, but she was persistent, and he opened his eyes, smiled at her, and grabbed her from her waist, dragged her up, and she giggled loudly, making her mother wake up and stir in bed upon their voices.

“Good morning, father!” the girl giggled.

“Good morning my little girl” her father said, and as he grabbed her with his arms, she sat on his lap, her curly locks were longer, draped over her shoulder with her and looking at him with her lilac eyes. He loved many women with lilac eyes, different kinds of love, equally strong and caring.

Her brother started crying in the crib, and her mother propped herself up in the bed, kissed her on the cheek, and tended to her brother.

“Why are you awake at this hour?” her father asked.

“I couldn’t sleep, I saw the big snowman in my dream again” the girl said.

“Again? Were you scared again?” the man asked worriedly.

“He only looked at me this time, he wasn’t frightening” the little girl said, and laid next to her father on the bed. Her mother went into the bath chamber with her brother. She was only six years old yet tried to understand things, the daily happenings around her.

“He can’t hurt you, I am here and you are awake. He is only here” the man said and pointed his index finger onto the girl’s forehead. She giggled again. Her father made her safe. She was safe now.

There was a knock on the door, and her father walked out of the bed, wore his bedchamber gown on his long sleeping dress, and let the person come in. It was the servant girl.

He grabbed her daughter and put her on her feet next to the servant.

“Now, you go get ready for breakfast, your mama and I will be there shortly, hmm?” he asked the girl, and kissed her forehead. She nodded, held the servant’s hand and walked outside closing the door behind.

This man was Jon. He removed his gown, and walked to the balcony. The summer breeze brushed over his tired body. His hair had gotten longer, just as his soul older through the years. They had four children with Daenerys. He noticed his fourteen-year-old daughter training in the yard with a wooden stick with one of the squires, she was wearing trousers with her long-braided silver hair. Just like her mother. Her movements were quick, fierce, and Jon watched her with the greatest admiration. He remembered the day she was born.

_“_ _My king, the queen needs you, you have to be with her_ _”_ _Sam had told him as Winterfell was falling. Jon was covered with mud, the fighting had tired him, the chaos surrounded them, Night king at the gates of Winterfell, he knew this was the end, and their child will die soon. But, as he took a second look towards Sam, he nodded and walked fast. The sense of delirium and chaos all around the castle, some parts of it was burning, everyone was shouting, and he not only was worried of the lives of his people, but also his love Dany, and their child._

_When he entered the chamber, there were servant women, Missandei, master Wolken, and here she was laying on the bed, blood covering her legs, sweat droplets falling off of her forehead, and she was shouting._

_“_ _Daenerys_ _”_ _he ran towards her, sat by her and held her hand, she was crying._

_“_ _Jon! You_ _’_ _re here, you_ _’_ _re alive_ _”_ _Dany said, a smile appearing on her face._

_“_ _I am here, my love_ _”_ _Jon kissed her hand and held it tight. Every painful shout of her was hurtful to him as well. He damned himself for giving her such pain, such misery, yet the beautiful life that was going to bring them hope, but at what cost. There was another hit to the castle making them shake to their core, and Jon covered Dany_ _’_ _s body. If they were going to die tonight, they would do it together._

_Suddenly, a soldier came inside,_ _“_ _my king, we need you, they_ _’_ _re here, we can_ _’_ _t stop them_ _”_ _the delirious solder said, and Jon had a difficult choice to do. He looked at Dany, and she nodded at him to go. He kissed her forehead, then her lips a few times, and walked outside._

_This was nothing like any battle he had witnessed, so he looked up, and saw Drogon and Rhaegal firing at the wights, at the dead. He started shouting orders to his men, telling them to get along, and then, there it was, the sound of him almost deafened them. The ice dragon mounted by the Night king. So, he ran towards Rhaegal, a state of fear covered upon his soldiers, and men, but he kept gave them hope. He mounted Rhaegal just as Dany had taught him, and flew up high._

_They had tried to stop the Night king_ _’_ _s army in many battles alongside Dany, and this was the end, the battle for life._

Standing on the balcony, as he watched his daughter, Jon closed his eyes remembering his fall, and breathed heavily. He didn’t want to remember that night. He shook his head and exhaled.

“Father!” Rhaenys shouted with a smile.

Jon smiled back at her. “Keep practicing, and you might pass me one day”

Rhaenys laughed, standing straight out of respect to her father. She cherished discipline, order, honor, and respect. Despite her fourteen years of age, Rhaenys was a mature girl, as she promised to become a great ruler one day, a warrior queen perhaps.

“Where is mama?” Rhaenys asked.

“She is with your little brother” Jon said.

Rhaenys nodded. “I will meet you at breakfast room, papa”

Jon smiled and watched her walk away. He was proud of her, a strong headed woman just as the night she was born and lived through the pain and difficulty.

When he turned around, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing Dany right behind him in her night gown that was held with a thin strip around her waist, and sides of her breasts were visible, silver hair around her shoulders. The years had only made her more beautiful.

“I missed you” Dany said, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Jon caressed her hair, and took locks of it, straightening it behind on her back. Dany loved this, being with him.

“Rhaenys will be a good swordswoman” Jon said as they hugged one another in the balcony.

“Just like her father” Dany looked at him, her palm rested flat on his chest.

“And her mother” Jon finished her sentence.

Dany leaned up and kissed him shallowly on his lips. Her fingers went to his hair, touching his scarce grey locks. He was as handsome as the day she saw him in the throne room of Dragonstone. Years had passed and he was still the same man she had met on that faithful day.

Jon held her waist, and with a swift, he lifted her up in his arms. Dany gasped, giggled and protested.

“No! put me down! Jon, Daeron will wake up, please, put me down” Dany said, but he didn’t listen and rested her on the messy bed on her back. He hovered over her, they looked at one another and he kissed her on the lips. One, two, three kisses, until Dany’s legs opened up, and he lifted the hem of her gown up to her thighs.

“No, Daeron is here” Dany protested. “I can’t”

Jon looked between her and their baby. “Stay here” he said, and he moved up, and walked outside in his night gown. The guards held their laughs seeing their master half naked in the hallway. And, when Jon looked at them, they grew serious.

Dany stayed laid on her back, and grew bored, and suddenly Jon walked inside with Daeron’s nurse. Dany propped herself up, pushed her skirts down and walked towards them.

“I fed him, and….” Dany started.

The nurse looked between her and Jon, and smiled. “I understand my queen. I’ll take him inside to his room, and tend to him.”

Dany nodded, kissed her son’s forehead, and they watched the nurse go outside.

“You embarrass me” Dany whispered to Jon when she closed the door behind the nurse.

“Me? And why is that?” he walked towards her and his hands moved to her nightgown, his fingers curled round the thin strap, and agonizingly slow, he opened the strap letting her gown open from the front.

“She knew the reason we asked of her to take Daeron” Dany said without protesting.

“Since when you have become this shy? Remember the one time, you couldn’t stop despite knowing Missandei was in the room” Jon kissed her cheek, then his lips moved down her neck to the softest place, his fingers opened her gown completely, and before she could answer, he held her and she laid back on the bed.

“Breakfast, the children” Dany whispered, but Jon couldn’t stop kissing her neck, below her ear, the sweet place that drove her wild.

“My love” Jon said kissing her collarbone, “mother of my children” he kissed between her breasts, as he moved down her chest, “my queen” he kissed her navel, then quickly he helped her get out of her gown and lay naked, and stood on his knees starting to unlace his breeches.

“Jon!” Dany exclaimed watching him, blushing like a maiden. Jon had become more animalistic during the years, not so gentle. The war had left many scars over them.

“Don’t you want me anymore?” he asked lowering his breeches where she could see his hard member, and Dany opened her legs, laid back, and smiled.

When he hovered over her, she pulled him from his neck, “I always want you, all the time” she whispered, held his cock and started stroking it gently making him moan softly. Jon took her hand away from his cock, and made her relax down. He, then kissed her lips, and opened her chest further exposing her breasts, so he sucked each of her nipples tasting some of the milk that she fed for Daeron. Dany gently stroke his hair and moaned feeling his lips and teeth over her sensitive, erect nipples needing him.

“Please….” she whispered, and without waiting, Jon pushed opened her legs, gently entered two of his fingers inside of her, and Dany jerked up. They hadn’t made love properly ever since Daeron was born, it had been three moons Dany guessed, and it seemed new, always new. “Sshhh” Jon murmured, and Dany reached up, held his cheeks and pulled him roughly towards her with desire.

Over the years, after the war, their love making had become monotone, so every now and then, they would try something new, even the idea of involving someone else had crossed Dany’s head. Jon had objected it fiercely. Another woman, perhaps, but Jon never wanted anyone else to be involved between them.

So, he entered her slowly until he reached all the way as far as he could in this position. Dany wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet curled around his back, and pulled him further inside her. Without waiting, Jon started thrusting into her with steady rhythms, and Dany moaned with each one.

He entangled his fingers with hers, lifting them up, with his other hand lifted her leg putting it on his shoulder as he continued thrusting into her. Dany closed her eyes and moaned softly, her neck, shoulders and body was flushed red with heat and desire, her hand squeezed his buttocks pulling him closer, and he watched her, felt her, and kissed her neck. Dany’s palm laid flat on the bed post on top of them, and she pushed herself up, looked into his eyes and turned them around so she sat up in his lap, still sheathed inside of her, Jon held her waist, she grabbed his neck and continued moving on his hard, throbbing member. They could have another child, but that didn’t matter, she could drink the moon tea, although these things didn’t matter now.

They moaned together with each thrust, her fingers digging into his shoulder, back, and neck. She could see his scars, the old ones and the new from the war. He could feel her scars as well underneath his fingers around her waist. He loved them. They were hers, she was strong, and she saved. He felt her other scars just underneath her left breast, and he stroked her, pressed himself upwards, harder into her, and kissed her on the lips. Dany strolled her hands into his hair and pulled him closer feeling her near her orgasm and squeezed her legs, squeezed them and let him do the deed, feeling his cock filling her, hitting that amazing place that she had missed ever since the childbirth, and she moaned louder without care almost wanting the world to know what was happening.

Jon grinned looking up at her and felt her walls clenching him, pulling him deeper, and his body trembled, arms wrapped around her figure, and he let himself bury in the sweet oblivion, and the warm seed filling her once again, but it was that moment, right after he finished, when he screamed in pain and laid on his back, still on top of her, Dany leaned over and kissed him knowing well what was hurting.

“Jon!” she panted, trying to get rid of the haziness of their act, and taking care of him all at the same time.

Jon’s face contorted with pain, and held his right side of the abdomen. Dany got off of him and laid beside him, and held his face, pressing it onto her chest, holding him like a child until his murmurs died down, and he closed his eyes peacefully as he wrapped his arms around her and calmed.

“I am here, sshh, it’s gone now” Dany whispered and kissed his forehead.

The pain of his wounds would come right back in between them sometimes reminding them of that unfaithful time of their life. The time that brought them both together yet fought hard to push them apart.

 

\---

“Where are mama and papa?” Lyanna asked over the breakfast table playing with her food.

“They will be here soon. Eat your food Lyanna” Rhaenys said, and she, too, continued drinking her tea.

“They are with Daeron, he is a baby, he needs attention” the ten-year old Aemon said. He had his father’s color. Grey eyes, wavy inky locks, but resembled Dany’s face and so much of their personalities. Like Aemon Targaryen, former maester at Castle Black, young Aemon also liked reading, and was curious about medicine, herbs, and history.

“I need attention too” Lyanna exclaimed.

Missandei, who had gotten older, married to Grey Warm, was their caretaker, teacher, and spent most of her time helping Jon and Dany raising them.

“Lady Lyanna, they will be here shortly, now please finish your food, so we’d continue our Valyrian lessons” Missandei said.

Lyanna was very quick and interested in learning other languages, something Jon and Dany admired in her. She loved spending time reading old Valyrian books despite her age. There would be times she’d spend most of her day speaking Valyrian with her mother and Missandei. Rhaenys preferred swordfights, horseback and dragon riding though recently she had started feeling different. Ever since her first moon blood, she had been curious about some feelings, parts of her that she hadn’t noticed and some of the boys seemed more handsome. She couldn’t explain, but her mother, Dany had talked to her about certain feelings and the values of womanhood. Rhaenys thought about it as she ate her grape and looked at the servant boy who was tending for them. His arms, and waist seemed different to look, desire was awakened in her, something she hadn’t noticed before. The sound of her mother entering the room made her stop daydreaming, and she sat straight.

“Mama! Mama!” Lyanna jumped from her chair and ran towards her with her small bare feet.

“Ah, what did we talk about Lyanna? Where are your shoes?” Dany asked.

“I don’t like them, they hurt” Lyanna complained, extended her arms wanting to be in her lap. Dany reached down, grabbed her in her arms, and walked towards the table.

“Are they really hurting or you just like to be barefeet?” Dany looked between Lyanna and Missandei with an expression.

“They do, papa knows! Ask him” Lyanna said.

“Alright young lady, now finish your breakfast and we’ll go and ride Visenya” Dany said.

Visenya was one of the four child dragons of Drogon and Rhaegal. After the war the dragons had mated bearing many children. Eventually, Drogon and Rhaegal had become older but still healthy enough to carry Jon and Dany over their mighty backs. Visenya was the youngest dragon, and Lyanna had named her after Aegon the Conqueror’s sister. Dany loved teaching her children how to ride dragons. She caressed her daughter’s hair.

 _There was blood everywhere, that_ _’_ _s all she could see and a terrible pain splitting her body into two. Was this the end of her? Jon was gone now, and she couldn_ _’_ _t think clear, everything was cloudy. There were noises, people shouting, dying, and soldiers guarding her room_. _It was a terrible night, and their baby was pushing its way for life. What an irony she thought as she squeezed the bed sheets in pain. Life and death happening all at once in this godforsaken land._

_“_ _where is Jon?_ _”_ _she murmured._

_“_ _He_ _’_ _ll be here soon my queen, just relax_ _”_ _Missandei said rubbing her arms._

_Her eyes closed, and she heard a loud tumbling of stones that shook the ground. Her screams grew louder, and she wanted it to end. She wanted to help him, ride Drogon and save her lover._ _“_ _I can_ _’_ _t do this, I need to save him_ _”_ _Dany cried in between her screams, but it was time, and her maids were rubbing her back down._ _“_ _My queen, one last push, it_ _’_ _s almost there_ _”_ _a voice came, Missandei held her hands, and breathed with her,_ _“_ _let me go_ _”_ _Dany screamed,_ _“_ _I need to save Jon, please_ _”_ _Dany tried to get out of there but her pain was maddening, almost killing her. Missandei kneeled in front of her, held her face gently, and said_ _“_ _No my queen, you_ _’_ _ll be here, he needs you here because you will save this humanity, and you save your baby, then you_ _’_ _ll save him_ _.”_


End file.
